


Blood Moon

by Padfootette



Series: Blood Moon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Dumbledore, Dom/sub, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Dumbledore, Marking, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Ron Bashing, Sexual Content, Veela Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has a vision after they return from hunting about Jasper's mate moving to Forks it turns out to be half veela Artemis (femharry), who is 5 & 1/2 months pregnant as Ron had drugged & raped her. Sirius, Fred & Dobby alive. Sirius adopts Artemis, Artemis adopts Teddy. They with Andy, Arhtur & the twins move to Forks. Ron, Ginny, Molly & Bella bash. Set 1 & 1/2 yrs after the war. But is everything as it seems? read and find out.</p>
<p>Cover made by Blurworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vision and The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is mine but the characters are not. They belong to J.K Rowling and S. Meyer. If you see anything you recognise it has been adopted with permission from kk bk, and I thank her for letting me do so. Blood Moon is a merge if the main characters in this story as Jasper is a vamp and for Artemis as her name means Goddess of the moon.
> 
> Warning: There are mentions of rape but nothing will take place it will just be mentioned. 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta: harrytonkslover2216 and my friend Emma.
> 
> In this story Artemis is a half veela from Lily as she was adopted into the Evans' family. Artemis is also a Metamorphagus and she will be the mate of Jasper as I like that pairing. Alice will now be with Edward and Bella won’t be with anyone, but she will be in this story but there will be bashing against her as I don't like her. Artemis will be adopted by Sirius in this fic as I couldn't kill him, Fred or Dobby and they will also be in this fic. Artemis' full name is Artemis Eirene Potter-Black. Eirene is pronounced Irene and it means the Greek Goddess of Peace.
> 
> Artemis' nickname 'Arte' is pronounced Artie.

****Chapter One, The Vision and The Move:** **

As everyone arrived back from their hunting trip, Jasper couldn't help feel like an outsider in more ways than one within his own Coven. Not only did he have the most trouble restraining himself when it came to human blood, no matter how much he enjoyed a Mountain Lion, when he went to Forks High School, he had to hold his breath more than his siblings so he didn't drain everyone in the school, which incidentally meant half of Forks as it was a very small town. The other reason he felt like an outsider was, as he watched his family interact with their mates, he couldn't help but feel lonely. He still hadn't found his mate and he was starting to think that she wasn't in Forks.

As he was about to go upstairs and listen to his music in his room, Alice gave a gasp and went all rigid, signalling the start of a vision. Everyone rushed over to where she sat with her mate Edward on the sofa. "Alice what is it? What did you see?" Edward asked. "Well, I can't see all of their futures, only parts of it but there are seven people moving here and they're not exactly human, especially the girl, though they pose no threat to us, even if they know about us. The girl is also a type of creature and she looks like she is five months pregnant." Alice explained.

"She's pregnant at a young age." Rosalie sneered. "Rose you don't know anything about this girl, so you don't know what happened to her." Esme reprimanded. "It's just too bad what happened to them, especially the girl," Alice continued.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Well, they seem to be coming to terms with some sort of war. The girl appears to have been the person who won the war, though she seems very young, and the others are very protective of her. She has an adoptive son, and what happened to her is horrible. Even worse than what happened to Rose." "What do you mean?" Jasper and Emmet asked together, fearing the worst.

Alice took a deep, unnecessary breath, as if she was trying to form the words to what she needed to say. "S-she was drugged and raped by her best friend. When he found out she was pregnant, he ran." Alice said. "WHAT?" Japer shouted. "Nobody deserves that."

"Jasper calm down. I need to tell you the last vision, and if you don't calm down, you won't be able to control yourself." Alice explained, and when Jasper had calmed down, Alice continued.

"Okay, Jasper, you must promise to stay in the house until you see her at school in a few days. We need to act like we don't know anything." "Is she my mate Alice?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Yes, she is your mate. The last vision I saw was a future one where you were kissing her and playing with your kids." Alice chirped happily bouncing in her seat, making everyone smile at her until a word registered in Carlisle's brain.

"Kids? Alice did you say Jasper and his mate were playing with their kids? Just how many were there Alice?" Carlisle asked a bit concerned, making the rest of the family look from Jasper to Alice.

Alice nodded with a wide smile on her face. "Five. There were five kids Carlisle. But one is her adopted son and the other is her unborn baby, which turns out to be a girl with blood red hair, and Jasper treats them as if they were his own." Alice smiled.

Everyone turned to look at Jasper in shock. The blond had his mouth open, staring at Alice, but he could feel the truth and the happiness in her emotions, and for the first time, a wide genuine smile spread across his face, as he mentally decided that he couldn't wait to meet her and get to know her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Emmett's booming laughter. "Blimey, Jazz, what were you trying to do? Set up your own Coven?" Emmett said with a laugh making Rosalie hit him around the head. "Shut up you berk." Rosalie snapped. "I'm so happy for you Jasper." Esme said as she hugged Jasper, and when she pulled back she had a stern look on her face.

"Don't push the poor girl as you may frighten her with all that she has been through. Get to know her first." Jasper nodded with a wide smile on his face, which in turn made everyone else smile as well. "I can't wait to meet her." Esme said happily.

"Alice when she is starting school?" Jasper asked. He wanted to see his mate to get to know her and to make sure she was alright. "In a few days." Alice replied. Jasper nodded and went toward the stairs before turning back to face Carlisle. "Carlisle, could we buy a bed to put in my room in case she comes over?" Jasper asked his father, smiling when Carlisle nodded and continuing on his way upstairs.

**Artemis' POV:**

Currently I sat on a plane with the only people I trusted, heading towards Port Angeles of the United States with my godson Teddy on my lap asleep. Sirius, my godfather and adoptive father, who was sitting next to me put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Arte, you'll see. We're having a new start away from the meddling fools of the Ministry and the Press. Kingsley has his most trusted Aurors out looking for Ron. He'll pay for what he did to my little girl." Sirius said, stroking my long black hair. I nodded, but kept my head on his shoulder.

I still couldn't help but feel guilty as Arthur had disowned his youngest son because of me, and I still felt betrayed. I had thought that Ron was my best friend, and then he goes and drugs me, pretending to be my mate; I'm half veela from my mother's side and veela mate for life. But Ron had drugged me with a very powerful love potion so I didn't know the difference, and then he continuously raped me, and when he found out I was pregnant, he ran.

I only have Fred and George with me as my other best friend, Hermione, was killed in the war. I then felt a hand on my arm and looked over to see Arthur Weasley smiling reassuringly at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Artemis Eirene Potter-Black! Stop thinking those thoughts. It is not your fault, its Ron's. He got himself disowned when he drugged and raped you. You are like a daughter to me, Arte, no matter if it was Sirius who adopted you, Fred, George and I will always be there for you and my grandchild, and it will be for you, not for anything else. Molly brought the divorce on herself when we found out that she and Ginny were stealing from you, I'm just glad that Gringotts was able to get it all back." Arthur said firmly, but kindly. I smiled at him and then heard Fred and George cheering in agreement with their father from where they were sitting behind us with Andy.

I smiled happily now, glad I had a family who loved me for me, and leaned back in my chair on this godforsaken plane. I didn't mind travelling the Muggle way, as Sirius said it would be better, but I was starting to feel sick. I put my hand that wasn't wrapped around Teddy on my extended stomach and started rubbing it in the hopes of calming it.

I'm nineteen and I'm five months pregnant and I have adopted my godson Teddy who was a bubbly 16 month old, I love them both dearly and they would always come first, I would make sure of that. I'm just glad there are others to help me, and that Fred and George will be going to the High School with me to help look after me, which I was grateful for after all the abuse and neglect that I had suffered at the Dursleys. I am so glad that I now have a family of my own that will willingly take care of me. And I can't wait to land and get to the house so I can see Dobby again.


	2. Chapter Two: A New Start

**Chapter Two, A New Start:**

**Artemis' P.O.V.:**

"Andy?" I asked holding my stomach as the plane gave another lurch causing me to swallow bile. "Yes dear?" She asked looking a little worried as I clutched my stomach. "Do you have a stomach soother potion on you? I'm starting to feel sick." I asked turning my head slightly. Andy's eyes widened so I must have looked quite a sight. Quickly, she started to search in her bag for the aforementioned potion and I looked up when she called me.

"Here you are Arte dear. Drink this in one gulp, it may taste slightly bitter." Andy said to me handing me the potion vial. I nodded and downed it in one gulp and handed back the vial, then rested my head back on Siri's shoulder. While tightening my arms around Teddy as he slept soundly in my arms. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to Siri gently shaking me awake. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I heard the intercom state that we had finally arrived at Port Angeles. Once Sirius had taken Teddy out off my arms, I stood up and stretched my aching muscles, I turned to take Teddy back and place him on my hip as I followed Arthur off the plane, Sirius not that far behind me.

Once we got off the plane we went to the luggage bay to collect our bags. Sirius pulled my suitcase as well as his own, as he wouldn't let me pull my own with the baby on the way. By that time Teddy had woken up from his nap and was looking around with wide curious eyes. I noticed that his hat had started to slip off of his little head and quickly straightened it to hide the tip of his hair that had turned a bright shade of pink.

After everyone had collected their bags, we walked outside with Fred and George glaring at any man who looked at me. 'My Veela allure must be acting up again,' I thought with a sigh. When we got onto the pavement outside I noticed a salesman standing beside two red Citroën DS4's, and watched Sirius curiously as he brought not one but both of the cars. "Mummy." I heard Teddy ask me and smiled down at him. "Yes, Teddy?" I asked.

"Cwars." Teddy yelled happily pointing at where Sirius was standing next to the two cars and was beckoning us over. "That's right Teddy. Well done." I praised my little godson happily as he bounced excitedly in my arms. "Why did you buy two cars dad?" I asked Sirius. Sirius smiled happily at my use of the term 'dad' before answering. "Well you know I taught you how to drive before we came here?" Sirius asked and when I nodded he continued. "Well one car is for you, Fred and George to use to get to school and the other is for me, Arthur and Andy to use and plus we won't all fit into one car without using magic." Sirius explained as he took Teddy off of me and strapped him into his car seat as Arthur, Fred, George and Andy put the luggage into the boot of the two cars. Once Teddy was strapped in I climbed into the back of the car while Sirius climbed into the driver's seat and Andy into the front passenger seat as Arthur, Fred and George climbed into the other car. Sirius pulled out of the car park and drove us off towards our new home and our new life.

It had been a few days since the mismatched family had arrived at their new home. A beautiful mansion with stone walls coloured in a fresh cream stood in between a few large oak trees that stood at a slight distance from the forest entrance that surrounded the house. Roses of different varieties sat along the windows and across the large front garden creating a scene Artemis had no doubt would be perfect in a Childs fairytale. Vines ran up the cream coloured walls stopping at the large bay windows where Rainbow Roses, Marguerites and Lilies spread in a variety of colours.

Throughout the house pictures of loved ones now covered many of the once bare surfaces but they had been spelled to remain stationary in case any Muggles came by. The interior of the hallway was done in a soft beige and light creams bringing in much light. The living room of the house was painted in light blues with mahogany wooden beams along the ceilings giving it a very snug and cosy feel to the room. A cream coloured carpet spread across the floor. A large plasma TV sat in the corner of the room that was surrounded by arm chairs, sofas and love seats in a variety of red and blues but a speck of green could be seen in the mix causing Sirius to attempt to try to change the colour declaring that no Slytherin green was going to be in any house he would be living in. He was quickly deterred once Artemis declared that green was her favourite especially that the shade of emerald as it matched the colour of her eyes so the colour stayed. In the far corner was Teddy's playpen. On the other side was a large bookcase full of books that covered the wall from floor to ceiling.

In the dining room the walls were a light cream with wooden flooring and in the middle was a large oak dining table with black leather seats that seated ten comfortably (but could be made bigger with magic) and with a high chair next to the second seat at the top of the table. The back of the room was made up of French doors which led onto the carefully laid patio in the large well cared for garden and large double glazing windows next to the doors. The kitchen was a wide open space with an island in the middle and a small table in the corner. Tiles in the colour of red and cream went along the walls and the floor was of black marble. Black granite work tops sat on top of the many mahogany cupboards. Upstairs there were six bedrooms being used and one that was currently being used as a guest bedroom; there was also a study where Artemis, Fred and George will be able to do their homework from school. There were also three family bathrooms so there would be plenty of time for the residents to get ready in the morning without having to rush around. The master bedroom and the second largest bedroom also had an en-suite. There was also a connecting door that led into Teddy's room so that Artemis would be able to get to Teddy quickly when needed. Artemis though believed her room was the most beautiful of them all.

The master bedroom which she once thought belonged to her godfather when she first arrived quickly found that as Siri's favourite and only godchild, he had gifted the room to her. Her room was rather large, much larger than that of Dudley's second bedroom but was still small enough that the room did not feel too big. The back wall where the door that leads to the hallway was coloured in emerald again her favourite colour whilst the two side walls where white in colour with beautiful hand drawn scenery of what she was certain was the forest surrounding the house. What she loved about these walls however were all the wildlife painted in the forest from a variety of different birds, butterflies and other insects and that with just a switch of her wand everything came to life. Finally, the last wall was made up fully of glass planes that allowed her to see out back across the large back garden and towards the forest. It was a breathtaking sight.

A glass door in the middle of the glass wall led out to a balcony that had a small white table with two chairs so that you were able to sit outside during sunny afternoons. All of the furniture inside her room was made of dark mahogany like much of the other furniture around the house which blended nicely with the forest walls. Pictures of her parents sat in frames that had been placed on top of her cupboards. Up against one of the side walls stood a four poster bed with emerald green drapes. Beside the bed stood a crib ready for when the baby arrived and more baby items could be seen lying about the room in a very organized manner courtesy of the Dursley's treatment. Artemis had all ways learnt to keep everything clean and spotless unless she wanted to get on their bad side which usually led to being punished. All her Hogwarts things had been hidden in a secret compartment in the wooden chest that stood at the end of her bed. She could remember every item that had been placed in the compartment.

Feeling tears start to well up she quickly stopped that line of thought whilst blaming on the hormones from the pregnancy. Sighing to herself she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and gave a slight smile as birds flew across the wall. Quietly, she got dressed into her night clothes praying she wouldn't disturb Teddy who was already asleep in his crib. Tucking his blanket around him and placing a chaste kiss on the little boy's forehead she got into bed. Her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness was that hopefully the nightmares stayed at bay and that her first day of school would go well.


	3. Chapter Three: A New School

**Chapter Three, A new school: **

On a cold wet morning of September, Andy was in the spacious kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone whilst talking to Artemis as she sat at the table, watching as Teddy fed himself a bottle.

"How are you feeling Arte dear?" Andy questioned turning away from the stove to peer at Artemis who was paler than normal and had bags under eyes. Artemis set the now empty bottle on the table before answering.

"I'm alright Andy just a bit tired as Teddy was up half the night and this little one kept kicking me." Artemis replied.

Andy frowned, "That's not like Teddy. And are you alright do you feel sick?" Artemis smiled at Andy's concern.

"I feel fine at the moment Andy, but I might take a potion to school just in case. And Teddy's teething as he's getting a top tooth and I think its cause he's in a new environment as well. Andy could you please pass me the teething syrup and a bowl with a Weetabix in it please?" Artemis asked.

"Of course Arte. You are doing a fantastic job with Teddy, Remus and Dora would be proud as well as your parents. I know I am, and so are Sirius and Arthur." Andy smiled as she flicked her wand so the eggs, sausages and bacon wouldn't burn while she made Teddy's breakfast and brought it over with the teething syrup.

"Thanks Andy." Artemis said as she spread the cool syrup onto Teddy's gums making Teddy happier as his gums stopped hurting as Artemis fed him with a loving smile on her face.

As Andy watched Artemis she knew she had nothing to worry about where her grandson was concerned and knew Artemis was going to be a fantastic mother to both her baby as well as Teddy.

"Arte dear, I'm on my way to wake up the others I'll put the potion into your bag for you and what would you like to eat?" Andy asked.

"Thanks Andy. I'll just have a bowl of Weetabix and a glass of orange juice please." Artemis replied.

Andy smiled and put the aforementioned breakfast down in front of Artemis, who smiled in thanks at her as she put Teddy into his baby walker. Andy flicked her wand at the stove for the food dish up and then for the pans to clean themselves up while she went to wake the others. Once everyone had eaten their breakfast and gotten ready to go to work (Arthur, Andy and Sirius. Dobby was looking after Teddy) and to go to school they said goodbye to Teddy and to Dobby though Artemis stayed a bit longer.

"Bye Teddy. Be good for Dobby and I'll see you later." Artemis said kissing Teddy on the head and giving him one last hug before placing him into his playpen. "Bye Mummy." Teddy said though his bottom lip started to tremble.

"Don't worry Miss Artemis Potter-Black. Dobby will take good care of him Miss." Dobby said.

Artemis smiled at her old friend and hugged him before putting on her black ballet flats and straightening her light green dress.

"I know you will Dobby and thank you." Artemis said gratefully before waving good bye and going out of the front door and shutting it behind her.

Artemis was wearing a light green short- sleeved dress that came to her knees, tan coloured tights, black ballet flats and a black shrug cardigan. She had her long waist-length hair hanging in loose curls though the sides where clipped back with her lily clip and her slanting fringe covered her lightning bolt scar, she was also wearing very fine eye shadow and mascara.

As she reached the garage she saw that they were all waiting for her and that George was holding her bag for her.

"Pup," Sirius said gently pulling Artemis into a hug. "How are you feeling? Andy has put some extra potions in your bag in case you feel sick, and I have let your Headmaster know that you're pregnant because you were raped but he has sworn not to tell anyone I promise, I had to let them know in case you were taken ill or you needed to rest and so that they didn't make you go to gym."

"It's alright dad, I understand and I feel fine at the moment the baby has finally settled down instead of kicking me, but I may take a potion when we get to school. When did you let the Headmaster know?" Artemis asked curiously. Sirius smiled at his adopted daughter and kissed her head.

"I let him know yesterday when I went and enrolled you, Fred and George into the school. And I want you to promise me that if you feel ill you'll either call me, Arthur or Andy and we'll come and pick you up. And do you have your wand on you?" Sirius said sternly.

"I will dad. And yes, my wand is in an inside pocket of my bag." Artemis said giving Sirius a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving to Arthur and Andy to give them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She then turned to George to take her bag to get her car keys out and unlock the door, she waved by to Sirius, Arthur and Andy before climbing into her car belting herself in and started the ignition, out of the mirror she saw Fred jinxing George so he couldn't move and ran to the car and climbed into the front passenger seat.

"That was cruel Gred." Artemis said with a fond smile on her face as Fred just shrugged grinning as he belted himself in. Artemis rolled her eyes before rolling down the window and pointing her wand at George and performing the counter jinx before returning her wand to the inside pocket in her bag and passing it to Fred, who put her bag into the back with his own as his brother climbed into the back with a scowl on his face as he belted himself in. Once George was strapped in, Artemis turned on the car stereo where her new iPod was that Sirius had brought her and picked 'Necessity by Oliver Boyd and The Rememberalls', and started to pull out of the garage and drove to school. Along the way, all she could see was forest, and a lot of it. Artemis smiled, remembering how much she loved wandering around in a forest in the daytime and how peaceful it was.

After a fifteen minute drive Artemis pulled into the schools parking lot and parked opposite was a silver Volvo where a group of the most beautiful teenagers she had ever seen where standing around it, and it was then that Artemis remembered Sirius telling her that there was a Coven of vampire's here that drank animal blood, as well as a pack of werewolves and smiled as she turned off the ignition and took her iPod out of the doc and passed it to Fred who put it into her bag for her before continuing with his argument with George as they got out of the car. Artemis shook her head at them and pulled her keys out.

But as Artemis opened the door, she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness and her stomach started to churn as though she was going to be sick and clutched tightly to the steering wheel. Gasping as she bowed her head trying to stop herself from being sick, she then heard Fred and George shouting her name and rushing round to her car door and opened it, kneeling in front of her with a worried frown adorning his face. They didn't notice that the group opposite them was looking at them concerned especially the tall handsome, honey-blond, muscular boy, who was being held back by his brothers.

"Artemis? Are you okay?" Fred asked concerned as he placed an arm on her shoulder and started rubbing her arm as she shook her head swallowing the bile that rose up in her mouth.

"N-no I feel sick and a bit dizzy." Artemis said softly taking small shallow breaths. Fred and George looked at each other before looking back at Artemis.

"Arte? Where's your medicine?" George asked quickly, while rubbing circles on Artemis' back.

"In my bag." Artemis replied, as George quickly stood up and opened the back door of the car and snatched her bag off the back seat and started looking for the potion. Once he had found it he put her bag onto the floor and rushed back to her taking the stopper off as he went.

"Artemis. Once you sit up you can drink this and you'll feel better." George said as his brother helped her sit back in her seat. Once she was sitting comfortably George handed her the potion which Artemis took gladly and downed it in one then handed the vial back to George who put it into a nearby bin.

After a few minutes Artemis felt better and was able to climb out of the car.

"Are you okay now Arte?" Fred asked as his brother got the bags out of the car as Artemis locked it and turned back to face her concerned 'brothers'.

"I feel fine now. It was just morning sickness but thank you." Artemis smiled brightly at her 'brothers' and took her bag off of George and started to walk around her car when she looked at the group of people around the silver Volvo looking at her concerned, she smiled brightly at them and it was when she looked at the handsome honey-blond muscular boy and their eyes locked that she felt a pull in her chest and her veela side started jumping and screaming that she had found her true mate that it made her gasp and Fred and George rush over to her in concern.

"Arte!? What's the matter?" They asked drawing Artemis back to the present and turned away from her mate and looked at Fred and George.

"Nothing, my mate is over there." Artemis said quietly as she nodded over to the group staring at them. Fred looked over at the group and turned on 'protective brother mode'

"Which one?" Fred asked eyeing all of the males in the group making Artemis roll her eyes as she recognized that Fred had gone into 'protective brother mode' and rolled her eyes as she looked at George to see he had gone into the exact same mode as his brother.

"It's the hands... I mean the honey-blond one." Artemis faltered as Fred and George turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, he has to prove himself, that he actually loves you and will always protect you, take care of you as well as treating Teddy and our niece or nephew like they were his own, as you'll always put them first, and that he respects you. And if he ever hurts you and I don't mean turning you I mean breaking your heart or hurting you I will rip him to pieces and set the pieces on fire." Fred ranted quietly knowing they will be able to hear him as he and George also knew they were vampires that drank animal blood.

"FRED!" Artemis said shocked, but George interrupted her.

"Fred is right Artemis and I'll help him. You're our little sister and we don't want you to get hurt like what Ron did to you and if he did hurt you Sirius, dad and Andy will be much, much worse than us even when they tell him what will happen if he ever hurt you." George said and then turned to look at Artemis' mate and completely ignored what appeared to be his family. "Do we make ourselves clear?" George whispered knowing him and his family will hear him plain as day, which was confirmed when Artemis' mate nodded.

"Good." Fred said before turning away. Artemis looked at her mate and smiled shyly at him before whispering

"Sorry about them." And she smiled happily when he smiled at her and beamed back at him before turning back to Fred and George to hear them messing around she shook her head with a fond smile on her face and she listened to what they were arguing about this time.

"I'm sitting up front on the way home as you cheated just to get the front seat." George argued.

"Did not lil' bro and any way I'm the oldest so I get the front seat." Fred said.

"You did cheat, and anyway I'm better looking than you." George argued.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!" George argued back but as Fred went to ague back Artemis had had enough and slapped the pair of them around the back of the head (albeit she had to stand on her toes to do so).

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Artemis shouted placing her hands on her hip and glaring at Fred and George as they smirked at her. "You two are worse than Teddy and he is just over a year old."

"Well dear little Artekins! The only reason we were arguing was to get you to stop staring at your mate." Fred said smirking, but stopped when Artemis punched him on the shoulder and when she heard George laughing at his brother she punched him on his shoulder, making them pout at her which just made her laugh. When Fred and George heard their 'sister' laugh they smiled at each other as if too to say mission accomplished and started laughing with her. After Artemis had finished laughing she hugged Fred and George and thanked them before walking towards the office with the twins following behind her. Once they had entered the office they walked where a woman was sitting shifting through papers.

"Yes?" She asked without looking up.

"Er...we're the new exchange students from England. I'm Artemis Potter-Black and these are Fred and George Weasley." Artemis said nervously rubbing her stomach as her baby had just started kicking again as if it knew she was nervous. The woman behind the desk looked up at them curiously making Artemis shift on her feet before the woman answered.

"Ah, yes your father Mr. Black was here yesterday enrolling you all." She said as she started shifting through the drawers before coming back over with nine pieces of paper.

"Now you all have a map of the school, a time table and a slip that you have to get all of your teachers to sign today and bring it back to me at the end of the day. And my name is Miss Benson. Now Miss Potter-Black your first period is American History, second Calculus, third Art then lunch and Biology and then Gym. I know you cannot do gym but you still need to get your slip signed by your teacher and then you can go and sit in the library. And your time table tells you what building and classroom your lessons are in." Miss Benson said handing Artemis what she needed before turning to the twins. "Now you two have Government, Calculus, English, lunch, Biology and Gym. She said handing the twins their slips. "Have a nice day." She said as Artemis, Fred and George left.

Once they were outside Fred and George sighed in relief. "I thought she was never going to shut up." George said making Artemis and Fred laugh as the bell went signalling that the first lesson was about to start. Artemis hugged Fred and George before looking at her time table to see where she had American History which turned out to be in building two.

"Bye Fred, bye George I have American History now in building two. I'll see you next lesson." Artemis said as Fred and George nodded and they walked away to their class, and Artemis walked into building two.

**Jasper's P.O.V.:**

I was standing with my siblings by Edward's Silver Volvo, looking around with fake disinterest while really I was looking to see if my mate would be in today. I thought it was her father that came in yesterday and asked me where the office was so he could enrol his daughter and his friend's sons.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" Rosalie hissed. I looked at her before turning back around to look at the entry to the car park.

"Waiting for my mate to make sure she is okay." I said ignoring Edward's thoughts telling me to calm down and Rosalie's feelings of boredom and contempt. As I was looking at the entrance I saw a new car start to pull in, a red Citroën DS4 to be exact and I watched as it parked opposite us and two red-headed identical twin males got out of the car arguing about one of them cheating about sitting in the front seat of the car, but when they noticed that the driver (which I hoped was my mate) didn't get out of the car they became concerned and shouted, "Artemis" before rushing around to the driver's side of the car.

I became immediately concerned as I saw that my mate, my Artemis had her head bowed and looked like she was trying not to be sick, I started walking forward but instantly felt arms on both of mine pulling me back. I turned around and saw that Edward and Emmett were pulling me back away from my mate I snarled at them and tried to pull my arms out of their grip.

"Let me go!" I hissed at them.

"I want to make sure she is okay!" But my brothers just shook their heads and continued to pull me back so I was reduced to watch in concern as one of the red-headed twins rushed to the back of the car and pulled out my mate's bag and started searching through it and pulled out a glass vial with a liquid inside of it that was a green-blue colour. He pulled the stopper off of it and handed it to my mate after his brother had helped my mate sit back, and told her to down it in one. After a few minutes, though it felt like forever to me, my mate climbed out of the car and I saw her for the first time and she took my unneeded breath away. She was beautiful, she had a heart-shaped face that was framed by waist-long black hair that looked naturally wavy and the sides were clipped up with a Lily clip, she was also wearing very light make up and had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen they looked like emeralds.

She was wearing tan tights with black flats that covered her small feet and a short-sleeved light green dress that reached her knees and showed her growing baby bump and a black shrug cardigan that was open at the front. She had a small lithe body that looked like an hour-glass figure and I could see some lithe muscles on her that she seemed to of gotten from sport even if she was pregnant she looked radiant and she was all mine. I then noticed that Mike Newton was staring at my mate as well as his other friends and there was lust rolling off of them, making me growl and Emmett and Edward tightened their grips on my arms to stop me from going over and attacking them for thinking that about my mate. "Jazz calm down." Edward hissed.

"How can I calm down Edward when they're looking at my mate like that?" I hissed back, but I turned to watch my mate and saw that she was looking at us, then her gaze turned to look directly at me and she gasped making the red-headed twins rush to her side in concern. But as she looked at me she seemed deep in thought and I felt recognition and happiness coming off of her making me smile it seemed that whatever she was, as I knew she wasn't human, had recognized me as her mate and I felt a pull in my chest it was as if, just with one glance at my mate, my heart had started beating again.

I also felt the vampire jumping around inside me screaming that my mate was across the car park and that thought made me smile.

"Ed? What's Arte thinking?" I asked shocking my family that I was already using the nickname that the two redheads used but I didn't care I had found my mate and I couldn't wait to get to know her, I was pulled out of my thoughts as my mate started talking again her voice sounding like a soft song.

"I don't know." Edward replied with a look of confusion and frustration on his face. "I can't hear her thoughts. Or the red-headed twins' either." I couldn't bring myself to care at this moment, in fact I was glad as it meant Edward couldn't read my mates thoughts and even though Edward was my 'brother' it didn't mean I wanted him to read her thoughts.

"Nothing, my mate is over there." She said quietly, nodding over to us. The twins looked over at us, eyeing me, Edward and Emmett before asking my mate, "Which one?" My mate rolled her eyes at the pair of them before answering. "The hands... I mean the honey-blond one." She faltered making me smile, Emmett to start sniggering and for the twins to turn away from us to look at my mate with raised eyebrows.

"Well, he has to prove himself, that he actually loves you and will always protect you, take care of you as well as treating Teddy and our niece or nephew like they were his own, as you'll always put them first, and that he respects you. And if he ever hurts you and I don't mean turning you I mean breaking your heart or hurting you I will rip him to pieces and set the pieces on fire." I heard the oldest twin say.

"FRED!" Artemis said shocked, but the younger twin interrupted her.

"Fred is right Artemis and I'll help him. You're our little sister and we don't want you to get hurt like what Ron did to you and if he did hurt you Sirius, dad and Andy will be much, much worse than us even when they tell him what will happen if he ever hurt you." he said and then turned to look at me and completely ignored my family. "Do we make ourselves clear?" he whispered knowing I and my family will hear him plain as day, which was confirmed when I nodded.

"Good." Fred said before turning away. Artemis looked at me and smiled shyly at me before whispering

"Sorry about them." I smiled at her and in return she beamed back at me before turning back to the twins who I now knew that one was called Fred while the other's name still remained a mystery, to hear them messing around she shook her head with a fond smile on her face and she listened to what they were arguing about this time.

"I'm sitting up front on the way home as you cheated just to get the front seat." The younger twin argued.

"Did not lil' bro and any way I'm the oldest so I get the front seat." Fred said.

"You did cheat, and anyway I'm better looking than you." The younger twin argued. And they continued to argue about who was the better looking until Artemis slapped them both around the back of their heads (albeit she had to stand on her toes to do so which Emmett found funny and said my mate was as short as Alice and only shut up when I glared at him).

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Artemis shouted placing her hands on her hip and glaring at the twins as they smirked at her. "You two are worse than Teddy and he is just over a year old."

"Well dear little Artekins! The only reason we were arguing was to get you to stop staring at your mate." Fred said smirking, but stopped when Artemis punched him on the shoulder and when she heard his twin laughing at his brother she punched him on his shoulder, making them pout at her which just made her laugh. When the two twins heard their 'sister' laugh they grinned at each other as if to say mission accomplished. After Artemis had finished laughing she hugged them and thanked them before walking towards the school with the twins following behind her. I smiled as I watched her retreating figure.

"Wow... she's a feisty little one." Emmett commented, thumping me on the back, I glared back at him, before turning back to look at her but I could no longer see her.

I murmured, "Yeah she is." Emmett sniggered and I heard a loud connection and instantly knew that Rosalie had slapped him around his head.

So after what seemed like forever, they left the office and we heard her say that she had American History, the same lesson as me, I grinned and felt like jumping up and down in excitement and as the bell rang I said a hurried goodbye to my siblings and rushed off to my first lesson, even from the end of the corridor I could still hear Emmett chuckle. As I entered the class I could see my mate sitting at the desk at the back of the class, where I usually sit. I moved towards my table but heard the door to the class open, I turned round as I felt the powerful lust rolling off of Mike Newton, I struggled to control a snarl as he began to move over to Arte. I moved over to my table and blocked Newton's approach, "Leave her alone Newton." I growled threateningly, glaring at him with such a force that he paled.

"Back off Hale! You can't tell me what to do!" Mike retorted. He went to move around me, but I stepped in front of him blocking him again. He raised his arm and went to punch me but I grabbed his sleeved arm and held it there, glaring at him. I could feel not only the lust for Arte but the fear of me rolling off him now as I stared into his eyes, anger and fury clear on my face.

The rusty tang of blood filled my nostrils and my eyes fixed on Newton's neck where I was sure I could hear his blood pulsing through his veins. 'Just one bite no one will notice.' I thought my mouth watering at the thought of draining this insolent pest dry. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed Arte standing beside me as she rested a hand on my shoulder, calming me instantly with her sweet aroma of wisteria and the soothing smell of jasmine, I instantly began to want more. My head spun with the sweet scent as it invaded my system, paralyzing all my senses. I turned to look at her beautiful angelic face, her naturally bright red lips, her emerald eyes and dark hair. I smiled back at her as she smiled and slowly shook her head at me, barely noticeable.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. Newton stop fighting and sit down immediately!" Mr. Barner yelled as he entered the classroom. I released my grip from Newton's arm and he pulled back the sleeve, I winced at the sight of bruises that I had made on his arm.

"Sorry, Newton." I mumbled he glared at me before muttering, "This isn't over Hale." I shrugged my shoulders and called after him, "I look forward to it!" I sat down next to Arte and she watched me carefully.

"You're Artemis Potter-Black. The new girl?" I asked, unsure of how to explain that I knew her name, but she didn't ask.

"Yes." She replied, smiling at me, possibly in the hope that we could be friends, but we both knew that in the end we would turn out to be more than friends.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale." I said.

"I saw you in the parking lot, with your..." she started but she trailed off.

"My family, yes. My two older brothers Edward and Emmett. And my two older sisters Alice and Rosalie." I said. Artemis smiled and nodded at me. We trailed off as the class started. She began to rummage through her bag nervously as though searching for something. She bit her bottom lip and I could feel the worry emanating from her. "You okay?" I asked, watching her, neither of us paying attention to the class.

"I've lost it!" she cried the worry clear in her voice now.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"My slip! I had it earlier and I put it in my bag." She said, pulling items out of her bag, I looked at one of the books she pulled out of her bag, the title read: Casual Vacancy. Half way into the book, I noticed a slip of paper sticking out of the book; I carefully flicked the book open to that page and pulled the slip out.

"Is this it?" I asked, holding the slip out to her. She took it in her delicate hands.

"Yes!" she said, "Thank you so much. Where was it?"

"In your book." I said, indicating the open book. She smiled and shook her head, her dark waves cascading down her back, so that it looked like a dark sea. Beautiful was the only word that fitted but even that didn't seem enough to describe her. She hugged me, I could feel the envy from Newton as she did so, and made to get up, but sat back with a gasp, clutching her stomach.

"I'll take it." I whispered, taking the slip from her before she could argue, and took it up to Mr. Barner, explaining that it was for Arte as it was her first day here. He nodded and hurriedly signed it, giving it back to me where I rushed back to give it back to Arte.

"Thank you." She whispered her face paler than before. I glanced at her concerned as she slumped back in her seat.

"So how did you come to be in Forks then?" I asked her, in the hope that I might be able to take her mind of the nausea, at least until the end of the lesson.

She ducked her head, taking big gulps of air before sitting upright again, "My father moved us as there was too many bad memories and to protect me."

"Protect you? Why?" I asked concerned for her safety and also as to why she needed protection.

"From the Death Eaters, as I am a witch and I'm also half Veela." She said.

"Death Eaters?" I asked, still not following her entirely.

"Evil witches and wizards bent on killing me as I killed their master, Lord Voldemort." She replied, I don't know why but hearing this Voldemort's name sent shivers running through me.

"Why did he want to kill you?" I asked.

"There was a magical war going on in England, and only I could end it. It first started seventeen years ago when I was a baby; my parents were murdered in front of me by Voldemort. I alone survived, my home was destroyed and my parents d-d-died... The only thing I was left with was this." She said, pulling back her side fringe and showing me the thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, on the right side of her forehead. I reached a hand up and touched the scar and she smiled at me sadly, before letting her side fringe drop to cover it again. My fist clenched tightly on the desk, my fingernails digging dents into the wood, she took my face in her hands and shook her head again, calming me again.

I unclenched my fist, the thought that someone would harm her, was absurd. But it was true as I could feel the sadness emanating from her into me, mixing with my emotions. The bell rang and we jumped, neither of us had paid any attention to the lesson. I stood, shoving my stuff into my bag, and then turned to help her up. Her face paled as she swayed on her feet and I held onto her arm, holding her steady. I picked her bag up and carried it for her, she turned to face me and whispered quietly, "Where's the nearest bathroom?" I led her along the crowded corridors until we reached the girl's bathroom; I gave her, her bag and told her that I would be waiting outside for her. She came out a few minutes later, looking a little bit better than she had done before. "Ready?" I asked, and she nodded. I led her along the corridors to Calculus.

The day past by and I suddenly found myself in the art room with Arte at the easel beside me, painting a picture of a large snowy owl. It looked so lifelike. I glanced at my easel and noticed that it was completely blank, I had been so transfixed by her skill that I had forgot to paint anything myself. "That's a very good painting." I commented.

"Thanks." She whispered, avoiding eye contact with me. My brow furrowed in concern, for her. "What's wrong?" I asked turning her to face me; tears were glimmering in her emerald eyes.

"It's a picture of my pet snowy owl Hedwig; she died in the war, shot with a killing curse by the Death Eaters." She replied, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. I pulled her into me, hugging her. 'Another reason to hate those blasted Death Eaters, if they come near my Arte I will drain them dry then rip them apart and burn the pieces.' The bell rang again and I grabbed the two easels, my blank one and her owl painting before leading her out of the art room and into the lunch hall.

"Why don't you come and sit with me and my family? That way you can get to know them. That's... that's if you want to I mean." I muttered awkwardly, I swear that if my stone cold skin could, I would have been blushing.

"Sure." She said blushing, and I began to lead her towards the table where my family and I normally sat at mealtimes. Just then Fred and his younger twin appeared in front of us.

"Where are you going?!" Fred and his twin demanded, blocking our path. Over the top of their shoulders I noticed my family look up.

"Fred, George! It's okay. I'm just going to sit with Jasper at the table with his family." Arte said, calmly. Fred and George glared at me with such a force of suspicion that it shocked me.

"Okay. But we are coming too." Fred and George said, I nodded and walked on towards the table as Arte turned round to Fred and George and muttered, "Be nice." I reached the table where my family was sitting and Emmett brought over three more chairs, for Arte, Fred and George. I sat Arte in one and sat beside her with Fred and George on the other side, ready to whisk her away from us if need be. I handed her the painting she did in art class and Fred and George looked at it in awe. "That's fantastic Arte. It's Hedwig that's for sure." They said, as she smiled modestly.

"I'd like to introduce my family." I said, "That's Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rosalie." I indicated each person in turn.

"Hello." Artemis murmured nervously. Fred and George just looked at them and nodded curtly at them. Just then Bella and Jessica came over, "Why are you sitting here with them?" they asked Arte harshly, as though my family wasn't sitting here at all.

"Because I don't remember having to ask your permission to do anything," Arte snapped back.

"Also because I invited them," I said, my voice sounded a little strange as I was holding my breath and focusing on Artemis' aroma to stop myself from attacking the two girls. The two girls sneered back at Arte before saying, "What kind of stupid cow are you to be knocked up before you even get married?"

"Oi! That's enough! Leave our sister alone!" Fred and George yelled as Arte buried her head in her arms.

"Aww. Look the two ginger biscuits are sticking up for the slut!" Jessica and Bella said. Artemis leapt to her feet, anger burning like a flame inside her, burning until it consumed her completely. Everything in the room began to shake, windows shattered from the pressure and the lights flickered. In her anger Arte seemed to be glowing, her beauty and her Veela side shone through.

"LEAVE MY BROTHERS ALONE!" she yelled. I stood, as did Fred and George and the three of us tried to calm her down. "Arte. Arte, It's okay. Calm down." We said, until eventually the room stopped shaking. Alice stood and faced Jessica and Bella, the anger clear in her voice, normally Alice is dreamy and nice to everyone, "I suggest you leave. Quickly!" Jessica and Bella didn't need to be told twice, they hurriedly moved away from the table. "Arte are you okay?" I asked I could feel the surprise and the eyes of all my family trained on me, surprised that I cared so much for her already. She nodded slowly, but I could feel the power of the hurt hidden by the facade.

"Are you sure?" Fred and George asked, watching her cautiously.

"Actually I feel a little sick." She said.

"I think it's time to call Andy." Fred said, while George nodded in agreement.

"We'll bring you the work from biology class to your house." Emmett said, while Edward nodded. Fred thanked them and wrote the address down and picked up their bags and started to phone Andy, as George helped Artemis out of the building.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

With each step she took her face became paler than ever, her head span with such a frequency that she was often unsteady on her feet. George held her steadily on her feet, as he helped her into the back of the car. Fred climbed into the front seat of the car, while George got in the back beside Arte. He threw their bags into the back and strapped her in, while Fred switched the engine on and began to drive out of the school's parking lot. Even with the small movement of the car Arte's face grew more pale and they had to stop several times for her to throw up, outside. Eventually they made it back to their house where Sirius, Arthur and Dobby were waiting outside for their arrival.

George slowly helped Arte out of the car, while Fred switched off the engine and grabbed their bags from the back of the car. Sirius came to help George get Arte inside while Dobby took their bags from Fred. Sirius led them into the potion room in the basement where Andy was waiting still in her hospital uniform, prepped with vials of multicoloured potions and her wand.

In the corner of the room stood a large cauldron and along the sides were numerous bookshelves full of books. Sirius led Arte over to a large black sofa at the back of the room and got her to lay down on it. Andy came over with a few vials and a book, ready to cast the diagnostic charm. Andy waved her wand a few times and a large bunch of white sparks, danced above Arte. She glowed purely with the power of the sparks before the spell was complete. As the spell completed, a parchment fell out of Andy's wand, she caught it as it fell and her eyes scanned quickly down the page.

"Arte, dear, I'm afraid you have the flu which is why you are being more sick than usual. You will have to stay here for a few days and rest, drinking lots of fluids and potions." Andy said.

"But I can't stay here resting for a few days my m..." Arte began but she stopped herself just in time as she was about to mention about Jasper being her mate. Sirius raised his eyebrows at his daughter but she didn't continue what she was saying, neither did he question her.

"You are to go straight to bed." Andy ordered sternly.

"But..." Arte argued.

"No buts. We will look after Teddy and phone your school. Fred and George can collect your work for you." Andy said, while Arte sighed. Fred and George looked at her and walked behind her on the stairs.

"Don't worry sis. We'll try to lose a few pieces of the work for you on the way home." They said with mischievous grins. Arte smiled before entering her bedroom.


	4. Chapter Four: Jasper's P.O.V

**Chapter Four, Jasper's P.O.V.:**   
  
Jasper watched as Fred and George helped Artemis out of the school. He was nervous as she was helped into the car. He dug his nails into the table to fight the urge to sprint after her. His brothers and sisters watched him anxiously, often whispering for him to calm down. But he paid no attention all he cared about was the pale Artemis who was being driven off in their red Citroën DS4.  
  
The bell rang making Jasper come out of his daze and they headed off to their next class. The rest of the day past slowly for Jasper as he was fighting the urge to just skip his last two lessons and go to Artemis' house right now and wrap her in his arms and make sure she and the baby were alright, even though the baby wasn't his, he was still concerned about it just as much as he was concerned about Artemis.  
  
As Japer sat in his last class staring at the clock willing it to go faster and reach three o clock which was admittedly only ten minutes away, but to Jasper that was still too long he wanted to leave already and go and see if his mate was alright. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he just hoped that she and the baby were okay. When the bell finally ran which signalled the end of the day Jasper rushed out of class straight to Edward's silver Volvo and waited for the rest of his siblings to arrive. He hoped Edward would read his desperate plea for them to hurry, focusing his thoughts solely on leaving the school quickly. After nearly five minutes of waiting for his siblings, Jasper finally saw them exiting the building he glared at them to get them to hurry up; he was fed up of waiting for them. He now wished that he had brought his car so that he could have been at his mate's house by now.  
  
"Will you lot hurry up?" Jasper hissed at them.  
  
'Alright Jazz calm down, were coming.' Edward said to Jasper through his mind. Jasper glared at Edward as he was strolling along with Alice and was far behind Rose and Emmett.  
  
"Well hurry up I want to see Artemis. Or I'll go myself." Jasper snarled as he was fighting his instincts to just run all the way to Artemis' house alone without his family especially Edward as he could feel the frustration and caution towards his mate earlier which made him mad.  
  
Edward was acting as if Artemis and her family were a danger to them, which they weren't. 'Edward give me their damn homework and I'll run through the forest to their house.' Jasper thought. Edward sighed and reached into his bag and pulled out the biology work and handed it to Jasper as he and Alice had finally reached the car.  
  
"Alright Jazz but I'll drive you for a little bit so no one gets suspicious and then we'll all head home while you go to Artemis'," Edward said as he opened the front passenger seat for Alice, who pecked him on the cheek before climbing into the car.  
  
"No. It's alright Ed I'll ride in Emmett's Jeep" Jasper said as he walked over to the Jeep and climbed in. Once Emmett and Rose had climbed into the Jeep they started to pull out of the school car park and started to drive all the way to Artemis' house.  
  
"You don't have to drive me all the way there Emm, I can run the rest of the way," Jasper said though he was grateful to his brother and sister. Emmett looked at Jasper in the rear-view mirror before answering.  
  
"I know. But I want to and I'm worried about her as well even though I have just met her, she's kind and funny. Make sure she knows that were worried about her too," Jasper nodded his head and looked out of the window.  
  
The rest of the journey to Artemis' house was spent in silence but no one felt the need to talk as they couldn't find the words and Jasper felt the worry rolling off of Emmett and surprisingly Rosalie. Jasper smiled a little bit, his 'sister' may act like she didn't care about anybody but that was just a mask and Jasper knew that Rosalie cared a lot about family and even if her face didn't show it, her emotions did. She was starting to care about Artemis even after spending only a little time with her and Jasper was glad that Artemis was accepted by Rosalie and Emmett, he honestly didn't care what his family thought he loved his mate and that was all that mattered to him, but at least this made it easier and more comfortable.  
  
After a few more minutes of Jasper worrying about Artemis he noticed that they were no longer moving and that Rose and Emmett were staring at him he thanked them as he climbed out of the car and looked at the large beautiful house before him in awe, he didn't seem to realize that his jaw had dropped open in admiration as he looked at the garden. 'Not even Esme's garden is as beautiful as this.' Jasper thought as he walked up the garden path and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door was opened by a red-headed man that had a small bald batch on the top of his head and he had a kind welcoming face as he looked at Jasper with a smile, but Jasper could tell that it was forced as he could feel the worry coming off of him in waves. Jasper surmised that he must be worried about Artemis and offered a small smile back before speaking.  
  
"Sorry to trouble you Sir, but I'm Jasper Whitlock-Hale I met Arte, Fred and George at school and I promised them I would bring their biology work. I was also wondering how Arte was?" Jasper asked kindly.  
  
"Ah, yes my boys told me you would be coming round, come in." The man said as he stepped aside and opened the door wider for Jasper. "By the way my name is Arthur Weasley I'm Fred and George's father." Arthur said as he held out his hand to shake which Jasper shook as he stepped inside the large hallway, he faintly noticed that Arthur had closed the door as he looked around the hallway and saw a buggy in the corner, the interior of the hallway was done in soft beiges and creams and there was also portraits of people hanging on the walls. Jasper suddenly realized that Arthur was talking to him and turned around to face him.  
  
"You have a lovely home and garden." Jasper complemented. Arthur smiled at him as they walked down the hall towards what seemed to be the living room and Jasper could hear people talking a baby gurgling happily.  
  
"Thank you, Arte chose the colours and she does the garden, she won't let anyone else do the garden she can be stubborn when she wants to be, but we make sure she's not out there to long but that's what makes Arte who she is you'll come to see that when you get to know her more before you get into a relationship." Arthur said and chuckled at Jasper's look of shock. "Yes, I know all about you being Arte's mate, Fred and George told me and about how you looked after her today and I wanted to say thank you. She means a lot to all of us here and she has been through more than she should, she's only eighteen." Arthur said with a sigh before continuing. "I can see that she is in good hands with you and that you'll love and care for her properly she deserves that more than anyone especially after what my youngest son did to her. And I know Fred and George have warned you but if you break her heart or hurt her physically you'll regret it as wizards we can kill a vampire with one curse but we are not a danger to you or your family I'm just making a promise that if you hurt her you'll regret it. I love her as if she was my own daughter, I have since she was a baby and got to know her again when she was twelve." Arthur said seriously, Jasper nodded and promised he would never do anything to hurt Arte, Arthur smiled at him and opened the door to living room and letting Jasper enter ahead of him.  
  
As Jasper walked through the door he saw the twins sitting on a red loveseat opposite an emerald green sofa which Artemis was sitting on with an emerald green blanket over her and a little boy who looked no older than a year and a half sitting on her lap and playing with a stuffed wolf toy. There were two other people a man that he recognized as Arte's father who was sitting in a red arm chair and a woman who Jasper supposed was Andy was sitting in a blue arm chair. As the door opened everyone looked up at the door and Artemis smiled a wide smile as she looked at her mate while absentmindedly bouncing the little boy on her leg making him giggle.  
  
"Hello Jasper." Artemis smiled. Jasper smiled back at her glad to see there was more colour back in her face now. Arthur gestured for Jasper to sit next to Arte as he went and sat in the other red arm chair. Jasper sat next to Arte and looked down at the little boy in her lap.  
  
"Who is this?" Jasper asked curiously, as the little boy turned to face him he had black hair and emerald eyes like Arte but as he looked at Jasper he turned his hair the same colour as his but he kept his eyes emerald green, so he looked the perfect mixture of Arte and Jasper as some of his features in his face changed, making Jasper gasp in shock and look up at Arte with a bewildered expression upon his face. Artemis giggled making the others chuckle as well, once Arte had calmed down she kissed the top of the little boy's head before looking back up at Jasper.  
  
"His name is Teddy and he's my Godson, he is able to change his appearance to look like the both of us because he is a Metamorphagus which means you can change your appearance I can do it and so could Teddy's mother Dora who was Andy's daughter but she and my Uncle Remus who is Teddy's father...d-died l-last y-year in the war." Artemis said sadly with tears running down her face, which Jasper kindly wiped away and put a hand on her arm making her smile a watery smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jasper said as he could feel the grief coming off of everyone in the room.  
  
"Don't be silly dear it is not your fault. But thank you for your concern. Arte dear do you want me to continue." Andy asked and when she got a nod Andy continued. "Okay. Now I'm Teddy's grandmother and also Sirius' cousin who is Arte's Godfather and adoptive father. Teddy's father Remus was a werewolf and I know as a Vampire you do not like werewolves but he was not like the ones that live here. He could only turn on a full moon and was bitten by a feral one when he was only a small child and he was a great friend to all of us here, now I'm telling you this because he was very dear to Arte and as her mate you need to understand about her and that means not insulting Remus. Do you understand?" Andy asked sternly her eyes burning brightly.  
  
Jasper nodded he felt horrible that he had felt contempt to Arte's Uncle however how short it was before he came to his senses he felt even worse when he was told that her Uncle was bitten as a small child no one deserved that. Andy smiled at him as though she knew what he was thinking; he looked around the room before he apologized for his slight on Remus who he could tell was very dear to all of them.  
  
"I'm sorry I did not mean to be rude about him I thought you meant like the shifters at La Push." Jasper said apologetically he felt someone grabbing his hand and looked down to see that Arte had grabbed his hand was smiling at him he smiled back at her and looked down at the little boy in her lap who was reaching his arms out towards him. Jasper looked up at Arte and then at the other's in the room. "Am I allowed to hold him?" Jasper asked.  
  
"Of course dear, and its fine, you did not know about Remus so don't worry about it we won't hold it against you." Andy smiled at him as she saw the love that was building in his eyes when he looked at Arte and the care with that he held Teddy. "Now, Teddy does not have the werewolf gene but he will have the heightened senses and his eyes are a natural amber colour like yours which are his father's eyes and he sometimes gets a little grumpy on the full moon, but that is it as his Metamorphagus gene that he got from his mother cancelled it out. The Metamorphagus gene is passed down through the family, Arte he got it from her biological father James and her Veela from her mother Lily. He does not know Dora or Remus as they died when he was two months old so he calls Arte 'mummy' instead but when he is older we are going to tell him about his real mother and father." Andy explained as she saw the questioning look in Jasper's eyes when he looked at Teddy.  
  
Jasper nodded and thanked them for telling him and he promised that he would always look after and love Arte. He handed Arte her work as well as, Fred's and George's work and watched as she put it on the coffee table before turning back to Teddy and tickling his tummy making him squeal and giggle. Sirius smiled as he watched Jasper interact with Arte and Teddy they looked like a little family already as they played with Teddy and talked and got to know each other better.  
  
But like all good things it has to come to an end and sadly it was time to give Teddy a bath and put him to bed and for Jasper to go home. Jasper kissed both Arte and Teddy on the head before thanking everyone for letting him come round and wishing Arte to get better soon as Andy told him she won't be coming in till Friday to make sure that she is properly better and to reduce the risk of harming the baby if she should collapse at school and they are unable to reach her in time. Before Jasper walked out of the door he was stopped by Sirius who told him he was welcome to come around any time to see Arte and that he approved of him being Arte's mate as he saw how much he cared for her and Teddy.  
  
Jasper left the Black residence with a smile on his face as he ran through the forest to avoid being detected as he ran home. Once Jasper walked through the front door and into the sitting room he was greeted by all of his family sitting on the sofas waiting for him.  
  
"How did it go?" Alice asked barely containing her excitement. Jasper smiled at his sister's excitement and sat in the arm chair that he always occupied and told them everything he had learned while visiting his mate. Once he was finished Esme got up and ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad they have accepted you Jasper. And I'm glad your mate is feeling at least a little bit better." Esme said as she pulled back and kissed him on the head before returning to her seat next to Carlisle.  
  
Artemis and the twins didn't return to school until two days later. Friday morning was rather cold and miserable and the only thing that made Arte's day considerably brighter was that she knew as soon as she got to school she would be able to see Jasper again as he hadn't been able to visit over the weekend for some reason or another she just hoped nothing bad had happened.  
  
"Good morning." Fred and George mumbled as they scooped cheerios into their mouth between a yawn every few minutes. Sitting down at the dining table and pouring her own cereal she called out her own greeting and was about to ask where Teddy was when Andy walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning dear, Teddy's still asleep upstairs." she said just as Arte was about to ask. Sending a thankful smile towards Andy she quickly finished her breakfast and followed Fred and George outside to the car.  
  
After a fifteen minute drive they arrived at the school and as Artemis was parking the car she saw Jasper standing with his siblings next to where she was parking the car. Jasper smiled at her as she turned off the engine and climbed out of the car along with Fred and George.  
  
"Hey." Arte greeted him with a smile whilst walking towards them.  
  
"Hello." the Cullens replied on unison whilst Jasper pulled Arte into a hug and kissed her head causing many of the students still in the car park to stare. Feeling uncomfortable under the many curious states Arte returned the embrace quickly and pulled away. Walking beside Jasper whilst the twins and the rest of the Cullens followed behind talking among themselves Arte felt her mouth fall open as she saw a young person she would have never expected to see in Forks, Washington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please add and review 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Padfootette X :)


	5. Chapter Five: An unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Five, An unexpected Surprise:   
  
Artemis' POV:**   
  
Draco Malfoy walked towards them with a large grin spread across his face. The twins and I had become friends with the blond after the war as we found out that he and his father had been spies for the light alongside Severus Snape. All three had been pardoned by the ministry, with the help of a few memories and my presence at the trails. It hadn't been pretty, especially with many members of the ministry wanting to send the three straight to Azkaban as soon as the faded dark mark was seen on their arms.  
  
However, with me, the Girl-Who-Lived, and the current Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt both fighting for them to be released and after many truths had been found out they had finally been able to leave scot free and an Order of Merlin First Class was awarded to the three of them as thanks for all that they had done in order to help win the war. It had been brought to light that Narcissa and Lucius' father Abraxcius had used many potions and the occasional Imperious Curse in order to get the Malfoy Lord to become a Death Eater.  
  
"Dray?" I ask incredulously as I couldn't believe he was here, I walked towards him with my fingers intertwined with Jasper's. Draco grinned towards me as he came closer and held out his arms for me and I let go for Jasper's hand and carefully ran into Draco's welcoming arms and I felt his arms enclose around me as he kissed my head and I could hear Jasper growling behind me.  
"Hello Arte." Dray replied as we pulled apart. I looked behind me and saw Jasper was still growling at Draco and I shook my head and took a step back and put a firm look on my face and my hands on my hips as I turned to Jasper.  
  
"Jasper. Stop it Dray is my best friend from England he's more like my older brother." I said and Jasper stopped growling and looked sheepishly at me as he came and wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my swollen pregnant belly as he moved my hair over my right shoulder and rested his head on my left shoulder as he kissed my neck. "Sorry Arte." Jasper said before he kissed my neck once more and rested his head gently on my shoulder making me smile as I rested my head on his broad muscled chest.  
  
 **Normal POV:**   
  
Draco grinned at the scene of his little sister so content and happy and was glad that she had found her true mate. "I see you've found your mate then Arte," Draco commented. Artemis smiled at Draco before nodding.  
"Yea, I have." Artemis smiled as she looked down at Jasper's hand still rubbing her stomach lovingly and felt the baby kick against Jasper's hand.  
  
Artemis looked up at Jasper to see his eyes widening and a wide smile spreading across his face as he looked at Artemis' stomach and continued to rub it in gentle circles getting more kicks from the baby. He looked up at Artemis with a wide ear-splitting smile on his face, which was also reflected on Artemis' face and for the first time he kissed her softly on the lips which showed how much he loved her, Teddy and the baby already, making everyone stare at them in shock and in some cases envy. Both of their families watched them with happy smiles even Rosalie, though Edward still appeared to be cautious.  
"I think the baby likes you Jasper," Artemis said with a smile after she had pulled back for air. Jasper just smiled and kissed her again before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Hello little dragon." Fred and George greeted the blonde as they came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his lean shoulders causing Draco and Arte to roll their eyes at the nickname.  
"Dray what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.  
"Father and Sev decided to move us here." Draco replied making Fred and George stare at him with wide eyes.  
"You mean the Dungeon Bat is here?" They asked at the same time. Draco nodded his head with a wider grin on his face and shared a wink and a mischievous look with Artemis, which the twins missed as they groaned.  
  
"Hey Fred, George." Artemis said with a mischievous look on her face that Jasper had to keep the smile off of his face and instead busied himself with rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck, as he felt desire towards his mate when she looked like that. Artemis gasped softly when Jasper started attacking her neck with softy sweet kisses and turned back to Fred and George while trying to ignore the feeling of Jasper attacking her neck.  
  
"You do know you two still owe Sev some detentions." Artemis said with a small quirk of her lips.  
"We do?" Fred and George asked together looking shocked. Artemis nodded and turned her head and kissed Jasper on the cheek before turning back to her 'brothers'.  
"Yes, you do. How many was it again Dray?" Artemis asked innocently, which made Jasper snort in amusement as he could feel her emotions. Artemis had to stifle a giggle as she knew Jasper felt her emotions and snuggled deeper into his hold.  
  
Draco smiled at the scene of Artemis being so care-free with her feelings now, even though he could still see she was finding it hard to trust openly. He cursed those Muggles she had lived with for what they had done to her, before pushing that thought to the back of his mind for now as he knew there was more to it than she was letting on. "I would say about twenty each wouldn't you Arte?" Draco said in the same tone of voice as Artemis.  
  
"What?" Fred and George asked in strangled voices, it was too much for Artemis, Draco and Jasper as all three of them burst out laughing making everyone stare at them weirdly and for Fred and George to scowl at the three of them. "That wasn't nice lil' sis we actually thought we had detentions with the Dungeon Bat." Fred exclaimed.  
  
Before Artemis could answer a rude voice said, "What the hell are you lot going on about?"  
Surprisingly it wasn't Rosalie, it was Edward, making Jasper whirl around and glare at him in warning before taking Artemis' hand and walking away with a nod towards Draco, Fred and George to say they could come as well, which they did.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Edward?" Emmett snarled. Edward looked at Emmett shocked and looked at Rosalie to see her glaring at him and pulled Alice closer to him before turning back to Emmett who Edward just realized was actually terrifying when he was angry.  
"What? I don't trust them. I can't read any of their thoughts. They could be a danger to us." Edward said defiantly.  
  
"Edward! What the hell is the matter with you? There is nothing wrong with Artemis and her family!" Rosalie hissed surprising her husband and her two siblings. "You are being a complete jerk. They are certainly not a danger to us. And she makes Jasper happy, I have never seen him like this before so don't you dare ruin it for them." Rosalie spat before walking away with Emmett who shot another glare at Edward before turning around and taking Rosalie's hand. Edward looked at his retreating siblings' backs before turning to his mate but before he could say anything Alice stopped him.  
  
"Don't say anything Edward. You know I love you, but that was uncalled for. You trust me don't you?" Alice asked and when her mate nodded she continued. "Good, because I have seen some of Artemis' past and it's not pretty she has been hurt, and badly and Jasper makes her happy and she makes him happy. Are you really going to ruin that just because you can't read their minds?" Alice asked. Edward looked at her and thought about how happy Jasper had been lately especially when he was around Artemis, he was more relaxed and didn't seem to have any trouble with the blood lust and he decided that perhaps Artemis was good for Jasper.  
  
"Okay Alice I'm sorry I'll apologize to them later." Edward said making Alice beam at him before taking his hand and following the way Rosalie and Emmett went and out of the corner of her eye she saw Fred, George, and Jasper with his arms around Artemis standing outside of the Office obviously waiting for the new boy.  
  
 ***With Jasper, Artemis, Fred and George***  
  
"How do you know Dray?" Jasper asked Artemis making her giggle and Fred and George to chuckle. "What?" Jasper asked confused.  
Fred and George taking pity on him answered, "Dray is not his real name it is his nickname that he only lets Arte call him. His real name is Draco Malfoy." Fred and George said simultaneously. Jasper looked at them and felt that if he could blush he his face would be scarlet red.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jaz." Artemis said making Jasper smile down at her at the use of his nickname that sounded better coming from her than his family. "Draco won't mind, and we won't tell him, and the baby is kicking again if you want to feel." Artemis said.  
Jasper's face lit up and he eagerly put his hand on his mate's stomach and another ear-splitting grin spread across his face as he felt the kicks of the baby.  
"I love you Arte. Tomorrow, if you want to that is there is a state fair in a field on the outskirts of town and I was wondering if you wanted to go and we could take Teddy as well if you want to and then you and Teddy could come back to my house." Jasper asked Artemis turned around in Jasper's arms with a wide smile on her face and a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"Really?" Artemis asked. Jasper nodded with a smile on his face, but inside he was confused at the amount of hope he felt in Artemis' emotions.  
"Of course. But only if you want to," Jasper replied. Artemis nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip-toes and kissed Jasper softly on the lips, before pulling back.  
After they had pulled back they smiled at each other and rested their foreheads against each other's oblivious to what was happening around them, until they were brought back to earth when three people cleared their throats from behind them rather loudly making both of the jump and turn around to see Fred, George and Draco smirking at them.  
  
"What?" Artemis asked trying to fight the blush spreading across her cheeks and failing miserably.  
"Nothing. Just that the bell to class ran a few minutes a go." George said with a grin on his face. And just as George said that the warning bell went off and the five of them hurried off to their first lesson.  
  
The day went relatively quick for Artemis and it was better than her first day here, apart from Mike Newton coming up to her on numerous occasions and asking her out repeatedly to the state fair the next day, even after she had told him that she was going with Jasper. He only backed off when Emmett had rescued her and walked her to her next class which was with Jasper and Rosalie.  
  
At lunch time Edward had apologized for how he had acted that morning and walked to her last class with her but she knew it was to give Jasper piece of mind and Artemis was only too happy to agree to it if only it would put Jasper's mind at rest.  
Now she was sitting in her Biology class barely listening to the teacher going on about ribosomes as she was looking out of the window and was praying that it was three o'clock already. Fate it seemed had decided to grant her, her request for a change as the bell rang a few minutes later signalling the end of school. Artemis packed up her school bag and headed to the door and found Jasper waiting for her out in the corridor leaning against the opposite wall. He smiled at her as he pushed himself off of the wall and strode purposefully towards her and swept her into his arms and planted a heartfelt kiss on her red lips.  
  
"How are you feeling Arte?" Jasper asked after he pulled back and took her bag off of her and swung it over his left shoulder.  
"I feel fine." Artemis smiled and took Jasper's offered hand as he intertwined their fingers and started walking towards the parking lot.  
"Good." Jasper said pulling her closer to him. " I'll come and pick you up in my car at around ten thirty and I'll put Teddy's stroller in the boot so we have it in case he gets tired and we can go to the fair and what time do you want to have lunch? I was thinking about one o clock." Jasper said.  
"One's fine. Are we going to have lunch at the fair?" Artemis asked feeling excited. Jasper smiled as he felt her excitement and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.  
  
"I was thinking of going to this Italian Restaurant in Port Angeles and I'll book us a table tonight. Then if you want afterwards I could take you and Teddy back to my house and spend the rest of the evening there if you want. Esme said she would be happy to cook for you and Teddy and then I would drive you both home later on." Jasper said calmly though on the inside he was really nervous.  
Artemis must have realized that Jasper was nervous as she squeezed his hand in comfort even though he couldn't feel it, Jasper smiled at the thoughtfulness of his mate.  
"I'd love to Jaz." Artemis smiled and kissed his cheek, it was then that they realized that they were standing at her car and Fred, George and Draco were standing there smirking and so was Emmett while Alice and Rosalie smiled at them.  
  
"Okay then I'll pick you and Teddy up at ten thirty tomorrow." Jasper said as he kissed her softly on the lips and watched as she, Fred and George got into her red car while Draco got into a black Bentley and pulled out of the parking lot before Artemis and turned right out of the parking lot while Draco turned left. Jasper walked over to Emmett who was smirking at him but Jasper just smiled and climbed into the back of Emmett's jeep and waited for Rosalie and Emmett to get in he pulled out his iphone 5 and started booking a table at the Restaurant for one o clock tomorrow.

 


	6. Chapter Six: First Date

**Chapter Six, First Date:**   
  
Jasper was bored.   
  
He wanted it to be time for him to pick up Artemis and Teddy, as it was, he was all ready to go. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans, a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black zip-up jumper that he left open and his leather jacket on over the top and a pair of white and black high-top trainers. His wallet was tucked in the pocket of his jacket to pay for the lunch and the rides. He also planned on taking Artemis and Teddy to the shops so he could buy Teddy some toy cars as Artemis had said he liked cars. He also planned on buying something for Artemis.  
  
Jasper walked down the stairs and saw most of his family sitting on the sofas as Edward played his piano and Emmett played his video game. "Hello Jasper," Esme said with a warm smile which Jasper returned.  
  
"Hello Esme," Jasper replied with a nod as he sat down in his armchair. "Carlisle, Esme we're going to be back late because after we have been to the restaurant, I'm taking them into town to buy Teddy some toy cars so he can play with them while he's here. And I was thinking of buying Arte something but I'm not sure what yet." Jasper mused.  
  
"Buy her a necklace with an emerald in it, as you like her eyes, and Jasper when you are out with Arte and Teddy don't lose your temper as Newton, Stanley and Swan will be there." Alice said with her eyes clouded over and a wide smile on her face, making everyone look at her and then at Jasper.  
"Thanks Alice and I won't lose my temper. I knew they would be going, Newton kept asking Arte out yesterday even when she said no and told him she was going with me." Jasper said, spitting out 'Newton' as if it was something fowl, and then looked at his watch and saw that it was finally time to go.  
  
"Right, bye. I'm off." And with that said Jasper raced out of the house at vampire speed and jumped into his red Mercedes Benz r350 and sped down the long drive to Arte's house.  
Once Jasper had parked his car into the driveway, he got out and locked the car before walking up the garden path towards the front door and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened by Sirius who smiled at Jasper and opened the door wider to allow him to enter the hallway.  
  
"Hello Jasper. Arte will be down soon she's just finishing getting ready. While you wait do you want help putting Teddy's buggy into the boot of your car as well as his changing bag?" Sirius asked. Jasper nodded, "Yes please. I have no idea how to fold and put up a buggy." Jasper said sheepishly making Sirius chuckle.  
"Don't worry about it I'll show you." Sirius said, and with that he proceeded to show Jasper how to fold and set up the buggy correctly without it collapsing. After a few tries Jasper was able to set up the buggy properly and fold it down. Sirius helped him put it, the changing bag and Teddy's car seat into his car, and then went back into the living room to find Artemis trying to put a raincoat on a squirming Teddy. Jasper noticed that Teddy was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and jumper, and Jasper could see the bottom of a red t-shirt poking out of the bottom of the jumper and a pair of red welly-boots.  
  
While Artemis was wearing black jeans with a light blue t-shirt, a black cardigan and what appeared to be leather boots, her hair was done up into a neat pony tail with small curls falling around her face. "Here Arte let me help you." Jasper said making Artemis and Teddy turn around to look at him as he stood in the doorway and making the both of them to smile at him. Teddy's hair turned from jet black to the honey-blond curls of Jasper's hair and turned his features so he looked like the perfect mix of both Arte and Jasper while keeping his eyes the same colour emerald green as Artemis.  
  
"Daddy." Teddy cried happily making everyone freeze and look form Teddy to Jasper. Jasper turned to Sirius quickly with an unsure look on his face.  
"Mr. Black I swear I did not make Teddy say that and I'm not trying or going to take Remus' place as Teddy's father. I will admit that I do care for Teddy and Arte's unborn baby like they were my own…" Jasper said. Sirius raised his hand to stop Jasper from talking.  
"I know that Jasper. We all know you would never do that, but I'm glad that you care for both of my grandchildren like they are your own and we're glad that Teddy feels safe enough around you to call you 'daddy' as he needs a father in his life and neither Remus nor Dora would hold it against you. They would be glad that Teddy has parents he can look up to, and rest assured none of us hold it against you as we have seen how much you care for them. When you were here last time we all saw how much the three of you acted like a family already." Sirius explained.  
"All we ask is that you protect them, care for them and love them and to basically do what's right by them. You are only the second person who Teddy changes his appearance to look like, Artemis being the first and the fact that he changes his appearance to look like the perfect mix of the both of you says that he wants you to be his father if you want to that is." Sirius said seriously.  
  
"Thank you. And I promise that I'll always look after them and love them. I already do and I'll be a father to Teddy as I'm already starting to feel that way and it's because I want to no other reason." Jasper said seriously before sitting next to Artemis and giving her a light kiss on the lips and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"You look beautiful Arte." Jasper said making her blush and mutter a thank you and that he looked handsome as well making Jasper smile and kiss her again before he rested a hand on her stomach and felt a gentle kick against his hand and smiled widely before looking at Teddy who was playing with his toy wolf that he knew was named Moony after Remus and smiled at him. He looked up at the others in the room who were smiling proudly at him and he smiled back at them before turning back to Teddy and Artemis.  
  
"Teddy." Jasper said softly making Teddy stop playing with his wolf plush toy which he was making walk across his legs; and look up at Jasper with a wide toothy grin and reach is arms out towards Jasper to pick him up.  
"Daddy." Teddy said as Jasper took his arms from around Artemis and off of her stomach and picked Teddy up and gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead before setting him down on his lap. Jasper held Teddy still as Artemis put on his coat and zipped it up. Once Teddy was ready Jasper stood up with Teddy on his hip, holding him with one hand while offering the other to Artemis and helping her up before bidding everyone goodbye Jasper and Artemis walked out of the house hand-in-hand towards his car and opened the back door of the car and placed Teddy into his car seat. Jasper let Artemis strap him in while watching carefully so he knew how to do it the next time.  
  
Once Teddy was strapped in safely and the child lock was on the door, Jasper closed the door and opened the front passenger door for Artemis who giggled and kissed Jasper on the cheek. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist and pulled her closer to him and started kissing her passionately, putting all of his love into the kiss without influencing Artemis' feelings with his powers.  
  
After they broke apart they rested their foreheads against each other as Artemis got her breath back. Artemis looked into the back of the car to make sure Teddy was alright and smiled when she saw that he was playing with 'Moony' and turned back to Jasper to see he was watching Teddy as well with a fond smile on his face while one of his hands absently rubbed soothing circles on her stomach getting little kicks from the baby.  
"I guess we better go." Jasper said turning back to Artemis and giving her a kiss, before holding the door open for her as she climbed into the car. Once she was strapped in he climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition while putting his seat belt on and pulled out of the driveway.  
Keeping his right hand on the steering wheel Jasper took Artemis' hand and intertwined their fingers and held it in the gap between their seats.  
  
"Babe?" Jasper asked and when Artemis turned to him he continued. "Does Teddy have any toy cars?" Jasper whispered so Teddy wouldn't hear.  
"No he doesn't. Why?" Artemis asked smiling at Jasper's use of endearment. Jasper smiled as he drove them to the other side of Forks where the fair was located in a field on the outskirts of town.  
"I was just wondering." Jasper said mysteriously. Artemis looked at Jasper curiously before shrugging and rolling down the window a bit to let some air in while her left hand rubbed her stomach which Jasper noticed and frowned in concern. "Are you okay babe do you want me to slow down?" Jasper asked concerned his southern accent becoming more pronounced.  
Artemis looked back over at Jasper and smiled a small smile. "I'm feeling a bit sick, but it's just travel sickness I'll be alright in a little bit." Artemis assured. Jasper smiled and started to drive a little slower and raised Artemis' hand to his lips and kissed her hand making her giggle.  
  
"If you're sure, we'll be there soon, but I'll drive a little slower so you don't feel as sick." Jasper said rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, he smiled as he heard Teddy's quiet little giggling as he played with his wolf plush toy.  
Jasper felt content, relaxed and truly happy for the first time in his life. He had his mate, his adoptive son and adoptive daughter on the way (not that he was going to tell Arte he would let it be a surprise for her) and when she had had the baby he was planning on marrying her and having their own children, but for now he was happy. They fell into a comfortable silence as they were reaching the outskirts of town; they were currently sitting at the traffic light and the contented silence was interrupted by Teddy shouting happily. "Mummy. Daddy. Look wolf." He pointed out the window while clutching 'Moony' to his chest as he bounced in his seat.  
  
Artemis and Jasper looked out of the window to see a large russet brown wolf prowling along the edge of the forest and stopping to look at them as they drove past.  
"Yes it is Teddy well done." Artemis praised him while looking over at Jasper to see he was glaring at the wolf. "Jaz? What's wrong?" Artemis asked concerned. Jasper turned to look at her and then at Teddy who had gone back to playing with Moony, Jasper raised Artemis' hand again and kissed her knuckles before resting his hand on Artemis' belly and rubbing it to calm himself.  
"That is one of the wolves from La Push; they shouldn't be here as it is not their territory. They can go around town in their human form but not in their wolf form. We have a treaty with them that says we are not allowed to go onto the others territory and that we are not allowed to hunt any humans, not that we do, we only drink animal blood but they still saw it fit to put that in the treaty as well when they full well know we don't hunt humans and we are not allowed to turn anyone. He probably thinks that Teddy and your baby are mine. Even though I do love them like my own but he probably thinks I turned you and that they're part vampires." Jasper snarled.  
  
"Jaz, calm down. I don't care what he thinks. If he is too stupid to realize you're not going to harm anyone then that's their problem not yours. Don't let him spoil our day out please. And this baby is not just mine it is yours as well, you may not be the biological father but you have acted more like a father to Teddy and to this baby then...Ron ever did and he is just the sperm donor not the father." Artemis said firmly. Jasper smiled and leaned over and gave Artemis a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes and was only broken by the car behind them beeping their horn that they pulled apart and Jasper carried on driving with his hand still rubbing circles on his mate's stomach.  
"Thank you babe, you don't know how much that means to me when you say that and I won't let that wolf spoil our day out as a family." Jasper said sincerely.  
  
"I know." Artemis said with the bright smile that Jasper loved so much. Afterwards the car descended into a comfortable silence except for the noises Teddy made as he played with his toys.  
  
It wasn't long until they arrived at the fair. As soon as Jasper had parked the car and switched off the engine he climbed out of the car and moved around to unlock the boot and got the buggy and the changing bag out and placed it on the ground as he started to set up the buggy ready to put Teddy in it, he then hung the bag over the joined handle and closed the boot. Jasper looked to his side and saw Artemis standing there smiling at him with Teddy in her arms.  
  
"Thank you Jazz." Artemis said gratefully as she strapped Teddy into the buggy, once Teddy was strapped in and Jasper had locked the car he wrapped Artemis in his arms and kissed her softly but sweetly, a few minutes later the kiss turned quite passionate and Jasper was running his tongue along Artemis' bottom lip making her moan softly into Jasper's mouth as she opened her mouth letting Jasper in to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Jasper rubbed his tongue along the underside of Artemis' tongue making her moan softly into his mouth, and then their tongues immediately started a fierce battle for dominance which Jasper won.  
Jasper pulled away slightly but started kissing along Artemis' jaw line down to her neck where he sucked and licked at it before biting very softly and sucked over it, to leave a very obvious and a very large Love Bite on her neck before moving down her neck littering it with butterfly kisses. Jasper moved Artemis' cardigan out of the way so that it was hanging off of her right shoulder exposing the base of her neck and her collar bone, Jasper carried on kissing her neck until he reached her collar bone and started sucking on it, enticing the most seductive moan out of Artemis that Jasper had ever heard he smirked as he felt Artemis fist her hands in his hair.  
  
Jasper realized that he had found Artemis' sweet spot, smiling wickedly Jasper attacked her collar bone a little harder than her neck making a larger love bite and Artemis moaned louder as she rested her head on his shoulder as Jasper ran his hands up and down her sides a few times before pulling back and placing a soft chaste kiss on Artemis' lips and held her as her face flushed in embarrassment and pleasure.  
  
Jasper looked over at Teddy in his buggy to make sure he was alright to see him playing with Moony, oblivious to what was happening between his parents, but smiled happily at Jasper when he looked up at him which Jasper was all too happy to return with as much love and enthusiasm before looking back at Artemis as he felt her heart beat return back to normal there was a light dusting of pink that still remained on her cheeks.  
"That was to show you Darlin' how much I love you, and that you do not need to thank me for something so simple as looking out for my family and helping you my beautiful mate." Jasper said the southern accent returning to his voice before kissing her one more time. He intertwined their fingers and walked over to the buggy and starting to push it with one hand while the other held onto his mate as they made their way over to the entrance of the fair, only stopping for Jasper to pay for him and Artemis which would cover all of the rides as well as the entrance fee and walking into the fair.  
  
As they were walking around the fair laughing at the look of awe, excitement and happiness that spread across Teddy's face as he looked at all the different rides and stalls at the fair, their happiness soon faded as Artemis spotted three people she wished to never meet again for the rest of her life. Jasper held Artemis' hand tighter and pulled her closer to him as he felt his mates unease and started to push the buggy in the opposite direction when they heard Newton call out to them in a voice filled with jealousy and loathing.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Newton said making Jasper freeze and for Artemis to start rubbing his hand in a soothing motion while whispering to him.  
"Ignore them Jaz. He is just an immature little boy who needs to grow up, and learn that I want nothing to do with him. I love you and ONLY you. We are starting our own family. Don't let him get to you. Please Jaz." Artemis begged. Jasper looked at her he could feel the love for him in her emotions but he didn't need his powers to see how Artemis felt for him as he could see her emotions clearly in her emerald green eyes that he loved so much.  
  
Jasper smiled at his mate and knew that his eyes reflected the love and adoration for her in his own amber coloured eyes. Jasper wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her on the nose making her giggle. Artemis pecked him on the cheek before resting her head on Jasper's broad muscular chest.  
  
"I promise Darlin' I won't let them get to me, and I love you, Teddy and this baby more than my own life and I would gladly give it up without a second thought if it meant the three of you would be safe." Jasper said as he rubbed Artemis' stomach as he held her close to him.  
"What do you want Newton?" Jasper asked still holding Artemis close but with one arm as the other started slowly pushing the buggy back and forth as Teddy had started fussing which unfortunately drew the attention of the three standing before them.  
Forgetting about what he was going to say as he looked at Teddy and asked another question.  
  
"Who is that? And why does he look like the both of you?" Newton said glaring at Jasper. Teddy looked up at Artemis and Jasper and held his arms up, Jasper stopped pushing the buggy as Artemis went around and unstrapped Teddy and picked him up and placed him on her hip as he snuggled into Artemis as Jasper came and wrapped his arms around his small family. 'Small for the moment.' Jasper thought happily pulling Artemis closer to him, before glaring at the most annoying people in Forks High.  
"Are you three really as stupid as you look?" Jasper sneered. "Teddy is our son, not that it is any of your business now if you excuse us we want to spend the rest of the day in peace," and with that said Jasper adjusted his grip on Artemis' waist and on the buggy and walked away from them to one of the rides for toddlers.  
  
The rest of the day passed more smoothly with Artemis and Jasper watching Teddy on the little rides and Artemis taking a picture on hers and Jasper's phones when he took Teddy on a carousel. At twelve thirty they decided to leave to make sure they made it to the restaurant on time, but also because Teddy was getting tired as he had been holding onto each of his parents hands so he could walk while Jasper pushed the buggy single-handed.  
  
As it was coming up to the time Teddy would usually have a nap Jasper suggested that Teddy could sleep in his room after they arrived at his house, which Artemis agreed to straight away with a short sweet kiss to Jasper's lips. Once they reached the car Artemis strapped Teddy into his car seat as Jasper put the buggy, changing bag and a large honey coloured teddy bear (that he had won for Artemis) into the boot of the car before joining Artemis in the car and driving off to Port Angeles.  
  
After a relatively short drive Jasper was parking the car into the restaurants' parking lot. Before opening the door for Artemis and helping her out, this awarded him another kiss on the lips. Grinning like a loon, Jasper got the changing bag out of the boot before opening the back passenger door and unstrapped Teddy and placing him on his hip, his smile grew wider as Teddy rested his head on his chest and snuggled closer to him.  
Once the car was locked he took Artemis' hand and walked into the Restaurant and signed in at the check in desk, where they were than led to their designated table by a waitress who only stopped to pick up a high chair for Teddy and placed it at their table. The waitress gave them some menus so they could order their lunch. Once they had sat down and looked through the menus, the waitress came back and asked what they would like to eat and drink, Jasper had ordered spaghetti and meatballs with apple juice for him and Artemis, and a child's pasta and apple juice for Teddy.  
  
After they had eaten their fill Jasper paid for the bill while Artemis took Teddy to the toilet to change him. A few minutes later Artemis came out of the bathroom with a dozing Teddy on her hip. Jasper, who was waiting by the door, came over to her and took the changing bag off of her to make it easier to carry Teddy.  
"Jaz, thank you for a lovely day out." Artemis said as they were walking to the car. Jasper turned around and captured Artemis' lips in a searing kiss that lasted several minutes before he pulled back so Artemis could catch her breath.  
  
"You're welcome Darlin'. Why don't you put Teddy into the car and I'll be back shortly I just need to get something I won't be long I promise and when we get back to my house we can put Teddy to bed." Jasper said unlocking the car and putting the bag into the boot of the car before coming back around to give his mate one last kiss, and opened the door for her smiling fondly at the sleeping form of his son as Artemis strapped him in the car. "Once you're in I'll lock the car to make sure nothing can happen to either of you, and I'll be back shortly." Jasper said rubbing Artemis' stomach.  
"Okay Jaz." Artemis said smiling before climbing into the car and shutting the door so Jasper could lock it.  
  
Nearly ten minutes later Jasper arrived back at the car carrying a large bag, Artemis looked at it curiously but didn't say anything as Jasper climbed into the car, and reaching over he put the bag on a back seat of the car. Jasper smiled as he saw Teddy was still fast asleep and was still holding Moony in his hands turning back around Jasper captured Artemis in another searing kiss rubbing his hand softly over her stomach.  
"Was everything okay Darlin'?" Jasper questioned concerned, but was put at ease by the reassuring smile his mate gave him.  
  
"Everything was fine Jaz. I was just texting my dad to tell him that we had had lunch and that we were going back to your house and not to make me and Teddy any dinner as you said Esme was cooking for me and Teddy. Though I think Teddy's food may go to waste. I hope Esme won't mind," Artemis said nervously as she worried, biting her bottom lip. Jasper carefully took Artemis' bottom lip out from between her teeth and ran his thumb over it before kissing her.  
  
"Of course she won't mind Darlin'. Esme will understand it has been a long day for Teddy, as he has been walking around all day, while holding our hands to stop him from falling and that he hasn't had his nap. So he's making up for it, don't worry about it babe. Esme is kind and compassionate and will probably save it for him if he is still asleep. He might wake up by the time dinner is ready as he didn't eat all of his lunch. But don't worry about it okay." Jasper said with a reassuring smile and one last kiss, Jasper started the car and pulled out of the parking lot on the way to his house. As they were driving through Forks they didn't notice the light blue twinkling eyes watching them.  
  
When they reached Jasper's home he parked the car and quickly got out to open the car door for Artemis. When she was out Jasper grabbed Teddy's bag out of the boot while Artemis removed Teddy from his car seat. Jasper took her hand and led her into the house where his family was waiting. Jasper held up a finger to his lips pointing to a sleeping Teddy and then pointing up to let them know they were going to go put him down first.  
When they arrived at Jasper's room he led her over to the bed and pulled back the covers situating the pillows for Teddy so he couldn't roll out of the bed. He then moved to help Artemis remove Teddy's jacket, shoes and jumper slowly as to not wake him. They placed him in the middle of the bed both kissing his forehead. Jasper reached out for Artemis' hand and led her onto a small balcony attached to his room. She walked to the railing and looked out into the forest as Jasper wrapped his arms around her. One hand settled on her pregnant belly the other held a velvet box.  
"What's this?" Artemis said turning her head to look from the box to Jasper.  
  
"Just open it," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her in the spot just behind her ear, "Go on."  
Artemis took the box into her hands and Jasper let the now free hand come to rest like his other on her swollen belly. Artemis looked back at him one more time before opening the box and letting out a gasp.  
"Jasper this is too much!" she looked at him and back down at the now open box. Inside of the box was the most beautiful necklace. It had to be at least a 5 carat pear shaped emerald that was surrounded by a halo of small white diamonds and it all hung from a simple yet elegant platinum chain.  
  
"It matches your eyes," he said kissing the side of her head as he reached to pull the necklace out of the box. Realizing what he was doing Artemis moved her hair out of the way so he could clasp it around her neck.  
"I need a mirror," she told him.  
He led her to the bathroom and stood her in front of the mirror.  
"Jaz, it is beautiful! Thank you!" her hand tracing up and down the chain each time pausing as her hand touched the pendant.  
  
Her hand motions caught Jaspers attention and he leaned forward to kiss the base of her neck. Artemis turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head to meet in a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entrance which she granted. Their tongues intertwined and the kiss deepened. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths Jasper caught Artemis' softly whispered "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Jasper breathed into her ear.


	7. Chapter Seven: Touble's Brewing

**Chapter Seven, Trouble's Brewing:**   
  
Escaping her mate's grasp Artemis stepped into her mates' room, the first thing she took notice of was the wall opposite the door completely made of glass that showed the many trees that marked the edge of the forest. A door was placed in the center that lead out to a balcony made of oak that shone a bright red from the sun rays that escaped the trees. Looking around Artemis smiled she could tell that her mate was very organized. A bookcase took up the whole length of one of the side walls with books from all different eras displayed; many of the books looked rather old. On the opposite wall facing the bookcase was a beautiful oak desk table with a comfortable looking padded chair also made of oak standing behind it. Artemis could just make out this week's calculus homework lying across the desk. A king sized bed with burgundy drapes sat in the center of the room with a chocolate brown rug standing underneath to protect the dark wooden flooring. Just in front of the bed stood a deep red ottoman and above it on the ceiling was a crystal chandelier that brought plenty of light into the room. Jasper watched with a smile as Arte took in the room. Finally, she turned to him with a smile. "It's beautiful Jaz," Artemis commented as she went to look at the many books upon the bookshelf.  
  
"Thank you," Jasper replied letting out a relieved sigh. He had been worried that Artemis wouldn't like the room; he had brought the bed especially with his mate and Teddy in mind knowing that they would need somewhere to sleep. Glancing at the sleeping Teddy sprawled across the bed drew a smile to Jasper's face. After a few minutes of watching Teddy sleep Jasper suggested that they head back down and that he and his family will hear if Teddy wakes up.  
  
As they descended the stairs Jasper saw Carlisle and Esme waiting to greet them at the base of the stairs. "Hello Artemis. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, it is great to finally meet you as we have heard so much about you." Carlisle said politely. Artemis smiled politely back at them.  
  
"Hello Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen it's great to meet you as well and thank you for inviting me into your home." Artemis said making Jasper smile proudly at his mate.  
  
"Please dear, call us Esme and Carlisle and thank you and you'll always be welcome here. And if you don't mind me asking who was that cute little boy and why did he look like the both of you?" Esme asked curiously. Knowing all of his siblings would be listening in now Jasper answered.  
  
"That was Teddy Esme. He's our son and before you say anything he is Arte's Godson and adoptive son as I told you. Earlier today when I went to their house Teddy called me 'daddy' when he saw me and nobody told him to and he has been calling me that all day and I love him and Arte's unborn baby as if they were my own. And as for why he looked like the pair of us is because he is a wizard and some wizards and witches like Arte can change their appearance for example hair and eye colour and the shape of their noses. They are called Metamorphmagus and it is passed down through the family. Teddy got it from his biological mother and Arte got it from her biological father and her veela side from her mother." Jasper answered shocking his family by how much he knew and making Artemis giggle. Making Jasper, Carlisle and Esme look at her questionably.  
  
"I was just thinking of Emmett's reaction to hear that I could change my hair colour." Artemis said making them laugh as well. Once they had calmed down Jasper wrapped his arms around his mate and leaned his head on her shoulder kissing her neck.  
  
"Come on babe let's go into the living room and save Emmett from losing too many brain cells from Rosalie hitting him around the head to get him to calm down." Jasper chuckled when he heard Emmett's indignant cry. "And could we see you change your hair colour?" Jasper asked. Artemis nodded her head giggling as Carlisle opened the door they could hear Emmett still grumbling with his arms folded across his chest and a pout on his face.  
  
"It's not funny Arte. I thought you were on my side." Emmett grumbled making Artemis giggle some more, when she had composed herself she looked seriously at Emmett with a mischievous look in her eyes that only Jasper saw and he had to hide his smirk by kissing her neck again.  
  
"Okay then," Artemis said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You don't want to see me change my hair colour then; I'll just show Jaz later." Artemis said. Emmett quickly sat up straight on the sofa next to Rosalie and wiped the pout off of his face.  
  
"No." Emmett whined. "I want to see." This ended in Rosalie slapping him and telling him to grow up and for Arte and Jasper to start laughing.  
  
"Okay." Artemis said and a look of deep concentration came over her face as she closed her eyes and when she opened them her hair was a bright electric blue. Jasper could feel the amazement coming from the rest of his family as he smiled at his mate and kissed her neck as Emmett shouted. "Wicked."  
  
"What other colours does your hair turn into Arte?" Emmett asked excited. Jasper shook his head fondly at him as Artemis started explaining the colours her hair turns into.  
  
"Well when I'm really angry my hair turns a blood-red colour. When I'm embarrassed it turns fuchsia, when I'm upset it turns a dark blue colour, and if I'm hurt my hair turns a really dull, dark blue-grey colour and either electric blue or bright purple when I'm excited." Artemis explained. Emmett nodded his head bouncing in his seat and Rosalie appeared to have given up trying to get him to calm down and smiled warmly at Artemis.  
  
"Come on love lets go sit down you've been on your feet all day." I said and led Artemis to my armchair and took off Artemis leather jacket and leather boots (or what Artemis had told me were called Dragon hide boots) much to the embarrassment of Artemis. Emmett and I laughed as Artemis' hair turned fuchsia as she flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Shut up Jaz, and you too Emmett." Artemis grumbled glaring at them; I just chuckled and kissed Artemis on the nose making her giggle and causing me to smirk in triumph making the rest of my family laugh. Artemis scowled at me for kissing her nose and making her giggle though her lips were twitching into a smile.  
  
"Come on Baby. Don't be like that. I just want to look after you and you have been on your feet all day and they must be hurting." I said as I started to massage her feet, making Artemis sigh in relief as the slight pain in her feet disappeared under my gentle ministrations. "Okay." Artemis sighed. I smiled as I continued massaging her feet.  
  
After a few more seconds Jasper felt that Artemis was no longer in pain and sat next to her on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Jaz I'm just not used to someone caring that way for me," Artemis said in a small voice looking down at her hands. Jasper moved closer to her without falling off the arm and gently lifted her head up to get her to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"I know babe, but I promise you. I will never ever treat you like Ron did. I love you and I will protect you, Teddy and this baby with everything that I have I will never let anyone else hurt you." Jasper said sincerely love, devotion and protectiveness shone fiercely in his eyes. Artemis nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as Jasper moved his arm to go back around her shoulders.  
  
"That's a beautiful necklace Arte." Alice complemented with a knowing look on her face. Everyone turned to look at the beautiful necklace that hung around Artemis' neck. Artemis smiled softly at Alice and moved her head closer to Jasper's chest as she answered.  
  
"Thank you Alice. Jasper brought it for me." She then turned and kissed Jasper on the cheek and thanked him again for the necklace which Jasper replied with a soft sweet kiss to Artemis' lips.  
  
"Artemis dear would you like something to drink?" Esme asked kindly. Artemis looked over at the motherly vampire and smiled albeit a bit sadly as she thought of her mother who had sacrificed her own life to save her and Mrs. Weasley who she thought had cared for her as a mother only to find out that she didn't care about her at all. She only cared about all the money and to find out that the woman she thought cared for her as a daughter was all a lie hurt more than the fact that it was found out that her and Ginny were stealing from her.  
  
Jasper feeling the hurt, the grief and the betrayal coming from his mate tightened his arm around her and started rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder as he wondered what his mate was thinking about to make her feel this way.  
  
"Yes please Esme. Could I have a glass of water?" Artemis asked. Esme smiled at her as she stood up.  
  
"Of course you can dear." With that said Esme walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and handed it to Artemis when she re-entered the living room.  
  
"Thank you." Artemis said as she was handed the glass of water and proceeded to drink the water.  
  
Once she had finished it Jasper put the now empty glass on the table before turning to his mate. "Arte, I know you may not want to talk about it, I know it hurts to talk about it, believe me I know, but you may find that it helps and we could get to know each other and help each other," Jasper said cautiously.   
  
Artemis sighed and closed her eyes to fight back against the memories and the emotions that had hit her as it always did when she thought about the war. "Arte. I'm not going to push you to talk about it if you don't want to, but just know that I'm here for you," Jasper said as he kissed her head.  
  
"Artemis?" Rosalie asked when Artemis had opened her eyes to look at her she continued. "If you want and to make it fair we could each tell you how we were turned. I can tell it hurts you to talk about what ever has happened to you and maybe it might help you be more comfortable with us and us with you." Rosalie suggested shocking everyone. Artemis looked at Rosalie confused for a moment as did everyone else, as it was unusual for Rosalie to be nice to someone let alone offer to tell them how she was changed.  
  
"Really? You don't have to," Artemis said shyly. Jasper stood up and gently pulled Artemis up and sat in the armchair before pulling her back onto his lap.  
  
Jasper smiled as Artemis immediately snuggled into him and his hand immediately went to her baby bump and started rubbing soothing circles on it.  
"Babe I want to tell you and so does Rosalie and I can tell by their emotions that Emmett, Esme and Carlisle are going to tell you as well." Jasper said softly before pressing his lips into her hair.  
  
"Okay." Artemis replied and she smiled gratefully at Rosalie who smiled a genuine smile back at her the first her family had seen when it wasn't directed at Emmett.  
  
"Artemis do you want us to tell our stories first and then you can tell yours. Or do you wish to go first?" Carlisle asked but there was a look on his face that said that he knew the answer already even without Edward's mind reading ability.  
  
"Erm. Would you mind if I told mine first as it would be easier to get it off my chest. But it is a long story as it all started when my...my pa...parents were murdered in front of me when I was a baby," Artemis said nervously.  
  
Jasper had to resist the temptation to flinch at the onslaught that Artemis' emotions sent him. He was reminded of all the pain and hardships his beautiful sweet and kind mate had been through. She had already suffered so much just by watching her parents be slaughtered right in front of her eyes as a baby. He looked around the room he saw that if Rosalie and Esme had they been able to cry they would have been sobbing, though Emmett and Carlisle didn't seem much better and he knew he didn't look much better either. As he looked at Edward and Alice he saw that Alice's eyes had filled with unshed tears much like the others, but Edward seemed to be reserving judgment on his mate and that made him angry and he felt the vampire within him stirring and wanting to attack Edward for judging his mate.  
  
It was only the thought of Artemis sitting on his lap and the light kick against his hand that made Jasper calm down and turn away from Edward to comfort his mate as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"How...how old were you when your parents were murdered if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked gently and hesitantly.  
  
Jasper feeling the sadness and the grief coming from his mate started sending her some calming waves to help her calm down a little and held her in a loving embrace to offer some comfort.  
  
"I was only fifteen months old a-and I remember all of that night and nothing else about my mum and dad." Artemis said softly still looking at her hands before sighing and looking up.  
  
Before anyone else could ask questions Artemis felt the fake galleon that she, Fred and George had adjusted heat up in her jean pocket. She always carried it with her in case one of her family needed her. As she took it out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand a screen appeared in midair and Lucius Malfoy came into view. But he was upside down.  
  
"Artemis? Artemis can you hear me? Are you there?" Lucius asked. Trying not to laugh Artemis looked at Jasper to see the look of shock and confusion on his face that was also reflected on the rest of his families faces.  
  
"This is a fake galleon. A galleon is what we use for money in the Wizarding World along with Knuts and Sickles. Fred, George and I adjusted it so that a screen appears after you tap it with your wand when someone is contacting you and if you are not holding it the right way up you can't hear or see the other person that's why Lucius who is Draco's father is upside down. The galleons only used to be able to send messages, but now you can talk to people on it as well." Artemis explained. Jasper and the rest of his family nodded in understanding but Jasper was looking at Artemis with pride shinning in his eyes. Just as Artemis was about to speak to Lucius she felt the fake galleon once again heat up in the palm of her hand. Waiting for the next screen to appear beside that of Lucius she saw Severus appear.  
  
"Lucius you have the galleon upside down you need to turn it the other way." Artemis said trying not to laugh as Lucius shouted for Draco saying that it wasn't working. Artemis was still stifling her giggles as she watched Severus finally take in the scene before him and a smirk started to spread across his face. The screen disappeared for a bit before he came back the right side up with Draco and Lucius in the screen.  
  
"Hello Dray. Hello Lucius." Artemis said smiling at the pair of them. "What happened?" Artemis asked though she knew what had happened. Lucius scowled at her, as he knew full well that Artemis knew what had happened, he then turned his glare on his son as he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"It is not funny Draconis." Lucius snapped making Artemis and Draco burst out laughing. Once they had calmed down Draco answered Artemis question. "Father said he had something he needed to tell you urgently and got inpatient and took the galleon without me explaining how to use it. That's why he was upside down. And I don't know why he doesn't get you to make him his own one." Draco said trying not to laugh again.  
  
"It is not funny Draconis. And I don't need my own one when I could just borrow yours or Sev's." Lucius snapped.  
  
"Really Luc, funny I don't remember giving you permission to use my galleon." Severus drawled with his arms crossed across his chest and a smirk still adorning his face as the blonde snapped his head towards his voice and an expression of surprise crossed his face.  
  
"Sev, when did you get there?" Lucius exclaimed still surprised. Severus just raises his eyebrows at him making a light dusting of pink spread across Lucius' cheeks as he cleared his throat, regaining his composure before turning to Artemis with worry and anger evident in his eyes. "Arte. I don't wish to ruin your time with your mate, but I have heard from the Ministry more specifically Kingsley." Lucius started to explain but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"What?! What's happened? Have they found Ron? I hope they send him to Azkaban for what he did to Arte. Actually that's too good for him." Draco continued his rant until he was silenced by his father who looked at Arte whose eyes were wide in fear and was being comforted by Jasper as she had started shaking slightly Lucius turned and glared at his son before turning back to Arte.  
  
"Arte. It is not about Ron they haven't found him yet but it is about Dumbledore, now before you interrupt I know you think he is dead but he is not. He faked his own death by using a golem of himself and was spotted in Britain by Kingsley himself and when they checked his grave and tested it, it showed that it was a golem. Now I must warn you Arte, you need to be careful, when Kingsley spotted him he heard some of his plans it appears that he found out about Molly and Ginny stealing from you and that they're in Azkaban and about Ron.  
  
Kingsley also heard that he is coming after you and he knew you had moved here as when he was supposedly training you for the war, he put a Tracking Charm on you before Oblivating you. And we think that he has already found you because as soon as we got the Floo call from Kingsley, Sev went straight into Port Angeles and started testing for Dumbledore's Magical Signature and he found it near the Italian Restaurant you went to." Lucius explained.  
  
After Lucius had explained everything, everyone sat in silence for a few seconds that seemed like hours as Artemis' memory returned and started shaking which seemed to snap Jasper into action. "Rose go up to my room and bring down Teddy I want my son and mate with me. I don't care if we'd be able to hear, let alone smell anyone come in I want them with me." Jasper ordered in his soldier voice.  
  
Rosalie jumped up and ran up the stairs at vampire speed to Jasper's room. The other Cullens could hear her going into Jasper's room and come out a few seconds later. Rosalie returned to the living room a few seconds later at a sedate pace with Teddy in her arms making Artemis and Jasper to let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding.  
  
Artemis immediately held her arms out for her son as soon as she saw him. Rosalie handed Teddy over to the anxious parents with a look of longing on her face, but the intensity of the look reduced when she saw the love and the desperate look on their faces. As soon as Teddy was in her arms Artemis held him close to her chest and gave him a hug and kissed his forehead. Jasper pulled the both of them close as he stroked Teddy's forehead before kissing him softly on his forehead.  
  
Jasper looked up at Severus, Draco and Lucius with a look of anger and confusion on his face. "How come I did not smell or hear this Dumbledore when we were in Port Angeles? And what does he want with my Arte?" Jasper asked possessively. Lucius looked at Jasper and then to Artemis and went to answer but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Father as Dumbledore knows Arte is now in Forks won't he be able to tell Ron she is here as well?" Draco asked concerned making Artemis' eyes widen and for Jasper to clutch Artemis to him with a snarl.  
  
"Let him try. They're not coming anywhere near my mate or my son or our baby. If they even think about coming near them I'll drain them dry or I'll rip them to pieces." The rest of the Cullen's were looking at Jasper in shock though they understood why he felt like that, even Emmett and Rosalie wanted to harm the people who had hurt Artemis as they had come to see her as a friend and that she was family now, and none messed with their family and got away with it.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jasper Dumbledore can't get to Artemis as Fred and George's oldest brother has set up wards which are enchantments that protect you around my house and Artemis' house to stop Dumbledore, Ron, Molly and Ginny from getting within a hundred yards in any direction to any house and this means this house is also protected from them as you don't live that far from me or Arte." Lucius explained.  
  
"And as for why you didn't smell or hear him it is likely that he used a spell to cover it up. And for what he wants with Arte. Has she told you about her past?" Lucius asked.  
  
"She told me there was a war in the Wizarding World in England and it started when she was a baby when her parents were murdered by Voldemort in front of her. And that there are Death Eaters after her as she killed Voldemort as she was the only one could end the war, so Sirius moved her here but I don't know what Dumbledore wants to do with her." Jasper said hugging Artemis to him, while rubbing soothing circles onto her hip. Shocking his family by what he had said and by how much he knew.  
  
"Okay well that is as they say the tip of the ice berg. Arrg! Arte you have got me saying Muggle phrases." Lucius exclaimed jokingly, before turning serious. "Arte Sirius said you don't have to come home yet. You can come home when you were originally going to and I suggest that you tell them everything that has happened so that they understand and it will also help you come to terms with what has happened to you." Lucius said with a comforting smile before he and Draco along with the screen disappeared completely. Not long after Severus also dropped the connection after seeing that Arte would have plenty of people to comfort her and keep her safe. Jasper took the now cool galleon off of Artemis and put it on the small table next to the armchair they were sitting in before pulling Artemis even closer to him if that was possible. "As I said it started when I was fifteen months old and my parents were murdered." Artemis started to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please review I need to know if you are all liking this story or if I need to edit it


	8. Chapter Eight: Destined to Fight

** Chapter Eight, - Destined to Fight. **

"When I was born the Wizarding World was in the middle of fighting the First War that lasted for eleven years. The Wizarding World likes to classify people as Dark or Light. It's not about the type of spells you use it is what you intend a spell to do that gives you the classification as a Dark or Light Witch or Wizard. The leader of the Dark was a person who called himself Lord Voldemort. His true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle which when you move the letters around becomes 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He was a half-blood which means he had one parent who was a Pure-Blood, whose family they come from is completely magical, in this case it was his mother and one Muggle parent which means a person who doesn't have any magic in them. Basically he started this war because he despised Muggles and Muggleborns. Muggleborns are witches and wizards that are born into a family with no magical background. He wanted the wizards and the witches to rule the Muggles, basically turn them into slaves. He was very bitter towards Muggles having grown up in a Muggle Orphanage.

There, of course, were people who fought for the Light and opposed him. My parents were part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix set up to combat Voldemort and his forces. My mother was a veela, who is basically a witch or wizard with a creature inheritance and veela's have an alternative form which they can turn into if you make them too angry which is a fire bird. In the first war her biological parents who were then called the Belavounts were one of the oldest and richest veela families in France. My mother was taken from them and given to a Muggle family by the Headmaster of Hogwarts which is the magical school in Britain. Eventually they found my mother and were able to communicate with her for a short period of time. Both her biological family and adoptive family were killed at Voldemort's command. My father's parents were also murdered when he was in his final year at Hogwarts. They were an old Pure-Blood line and extremely wealthy. When they refused to join his cause Voldemort had them killed.

The year before I was born a Prophecy was made which said, 'The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' It could have meant me or one of my best friends, Neville. As both of our parents had defied Voldemort three times it could have meant either of us, so both of our parents went into hiding with the Fidilius Charm. The Fidilius Charm works by hiding the location of an object like the location of a home within a Secret Keeper. The Secret Keeper is the only person who can tell people where the object is. Even if you have been told the secret you will be unable to tell anyone else unless you are the Secret Keeper.

Sirius my Godfather and adoptive father was going to be my parents' Secret Keeper, but as the obvious choice they thought it would be safer to lead everyone to believe he was their Secret Keeper and use another friend to be the real one. Sirius would be the decoy while the true Secret Keeper was safe and unknown. They decided to use Peter Pettigrew. He was the weakest of their group but he had always clung to them because they were able to protect him through school. They distrusted Remus because at the time Voldemort was recruiting werewolves heavily and they knew someone close to them was leaking information to Voldemort. They thought Peter too weak to even attempt to leave their side and with the offers Voldemort was promising werewolves they jumped to believing the worst of Remus.

Severus, who was only young and foolish as he says, was on the Dark Side to begin with and told Voldemort the first part of the prophecy. Voldemort immediately chose me as the one the prophecy meant. I, like him, am a half-blood and by that time Peter was already my parents Secret Keeper and could tell Voldemort we were living in Godric's Hollow. When Sev found out he was going after me and my parents he begged Voldemort to spare us as he loved my mother ever since they were children, but Voldemort said he would only spare my mother.

Sev went to Dumbledore to ask for his help and Dumbledore said he would help him but only if Sev turned spy for the light side. But it was too late Pettigrew had already sold us out. On Halloween three months after my first birthday, Voldemort found us. I remember that I was sitting on the floor in our living room whilst my mum was in the kitchen and my dad was sitting on the sofa making coloured puffs of smoke come out of his wand while I was trying to catch them.

My mum came back in and told my dad not to get me too excited otherwise I wouldn't sleep. My dad then stood up and threw his wand down on the sofa stretching before picking me up and giving me a hug a...and kissing my forehead before giving me to my mum and doing the same to her. Quite suddenly the front door got blown off its hinges. Voldemort was watching all of that from outside before he blew the door off its hinges. My dad came running into the hallway with his wand arm outstretched and shouted. 'Lily! It's him. Take Artemis and run I'll hold him off.'" Artemis stopped talking to wipe the tears that were running down her face and rested her head on Jasper's chest taking deep breaths while looking down at Teddy who was still asleep in her arms so she didn't have to see all the pitying looks.

"I'm so sorry Artemis dear no one should remember the night their parents died." Esme said sadly.

"Thank you." Artemis mumbled but they all heard her. Artemis turned her head into Jasper's chest as his arms tightened around her as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"So, your dad tried to hold Voldemort off to give you and your mum time to run." Emmett said in a soft voice.

Artemis nodded her head, which was still buried in Jasper's chest. "Yes. He started battling with Voldemort to give us time to run but we couldn't get out so mum ran upstairs, but as we reached the landing mum turned around to look at dad and watched as Voldemort k...killed him. I started crying and mum screamed as we saw dad fall to the floor de...dead." Artemis took a minute to compose herself before explaining about the Killing Curse. "The Killing Curse is a bright neon green light that kills instantly and is not meant to leave a mark and once it hits you, you die there is no way to survive it and I'm the only one who has." Artemis said and went to continue but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"You have survived that curse?" She asked and Artemis nodded and this time she was interrupted by Jasper.

"How many times and when?" He asked frightened for his mate. Artemis looked him in the eye before answering.

"Twice. You know I showed you my scar on my forehead." When Jasper nodded she continued. "I'm coming to how I survived it and the second time was a year and a half ago in the war but I'll tell you about that when I get to that year." Artemis said and Jasper nodded and held her tighter as if he could protect her from her past.

"My mum ran into my nursery and barricaded us in. She placed me into my cot and she crouched down and said, 'Arte you are so loved. So loved. Artemis mamma loves you. Dada loves you. Artemis be safe be strong.' She picked me up and hugged me as Voldemort broke into the nursery and my mum placed me back into the cot and stood in front of it as he came into the room. He started telling my mum to stand aside so he could kill me but she wouldn't she begged him to have mercy and spare me and k...kill her instead and he just laughed. My mum pleaded to him, 'Please not Artemis. Not Artemis have mercy. Take me. Kill me instead.' And he just laughed and k...killed her. Before turning his wand on me and as he shot the Killing Curse at me it bounced back and hit him. It didn't kill him as he took several measures to make sure he was immortal instead it just stripped him of his body and he fled but he was still alive just too weak to do anything else. When the Curse bounced back it blew off the whole roof on the right side of the house and I was left with a lightning bolt scar on the right side of my forehead.

After a while Sirius arrived and when he found me he took me out of the house after wrapping me in blankets. Once we were out of the house he cleaned and healed the cut on my head and calmed me down as I was still crying. My friend Hagrid, who is a half giant, arrived and had orders from Dumbledore to take me to live with my mum's adoptive older sister as I would be protected by the blood wards there. The reason I survived was because my mum had sacrificed herself for me and it had invoked Ancient Magik. My dad had also sacrificed his life so it was their love for me and the olde Ancient Magiks that were protecting me. Dumbledore knew my mum was adopted as he had put mum with the Evans he knew the blood wards didn't exist. He always was the one to perform the Fidilius Charm so he knew Sirius was innocent.

Sirius gave me to Hagrid with the intention of coming back for me as he knew as well as Dumbledore what Petunia my 'aunt' and her husband were like as they had heard it from my mum and Sirius had met them. He was going to track down Pettigrew and then come for me. But when Sirius finally tracked down Pettigrew in a street in Muggle London, Pettigrew started shouting about how Sirius had betrayed my parents and then blew up the street killing twelve Muggles and turned into his rat Animagus form. Some wizards and witches can have the ability to turn into animals. My dad was able to turn into a Stag, Sirius a large bear-like black dog called a Grimm. They did it to help Remus on the full moon when they were in school as the Wolfsbane Potion wasn't invented then; the Potion helps the person to keep their human mind during the full moon so they are able to stay in control. Anyway they did it to help Remus as a werewolf is not a danger to animals just humans.

So Pettigrew turned into a rat and escaped in the sewers after cutting off his finger and framing Sirius for his and the Muggles deaths. When the Aurors who are like policemen arrived at the scene they immediately decided Sirius was guilty and sent him to Azkaban which is the wizard prison in the North Sea that is guarded by Dementors. Dementors make you relive your worst memories while sucking all the happiness from you. They can give you the Kiss which is basically sucking your Soul out through your mouth so you’re left as nothing more than an empty shell. Sirius was in there for twelve years before he broke out when I was thirteen and he was the first prisoner to escape. He was able to stay sane because he knew he was innocent and as it wasn't a happy thought the Dementors couldn't take it from him." Artemis explained.

"That's terrible. Why would they do that to Sirius?" Esme asked.

"Dumbledore wanted me downtrodden so I would be easy to manipulate, he couldn't have me growing up loved and cared for." Artemis said with a sigh and looked down at Teddy who looked as if he would be waking soon. "Hagrid brought me to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who were waiting at Privet Drive in Little Whinging Surrey. That's where my mum's adoptive older sister lived with her husband and son. McGonagall argued with Dumbledore about leaving me there but he didn't listen to her and he left me on their doorstep, and just went off to a party." Artemis said and went to continue but was interrupted by Jasper.

"WHAT?! HE LEFT YOU ON THE DOORSTEP!" Jasper roared outraged his eyes turning black and he clenched the arms of the armchair they were sitting in, which looked like he was about to rip them off at any minute. Artemis suddenly heard the sound of Teddy crying, she looked down to see he was screaming in her arms with tears running down his face like a waterfall. At the sound of his son's cries Jasper immediately calmed down his eyes turning back to an amber-honey colour. Artemis started to rock her arms while humming a lullaby to him as Jasper started to run his hand softly through Teddy's hair, trying to help calm Teddy down. He felt terrible that he had woken up their son and that he had scared him and was trying his best to calm Teddy down, while gently wiping the tears off of Teddy's face with his thumb.

To Jasper's shock and his family's Teddy's cries quieted into whimpers as Artemis kept humming to him and he, Jasper kept softly running his hand through his hair. After a few more minutes Teddy's whimpers turned into hiccups and his eyes started to flutter close and soon he was fast asleep in Artemis' arms. "Arte I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake Teddy up. I just couldn't understand how anyone would leave a baby on a doorstep and that it was you just made me mad. I'm sorry." Jasper said kissing her forehead. Artemis kissed Jasper on the cheek before waving her hand and conjured a travel cot and that had an emerald blanket in it, and carefully stood up and placed the now sleeping Teddy in the cot. Artemis placed Moony back into her son's hold and placed the emerald blanket over him and moved his hair out of his eyes before standing up and waving her hand again creating a one-way Silencing spell around Teddy. Artemis suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist making her jump, but she relaxed as she recognized the scent as Jasper's and the fact that it was the same soft touches on her stomach made her calm down more quickly. "I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to scare you." Jasper said kissing Artemis' neck before leading her back to the armchair.

Artemis smiled and leaned into Jasper's touches. "Its fine Jazz and you won't have to worry about waking Teddy up anymore as I've put a one-way Silencing charm around the cot, which won't hurt him but it will stop him from hearing what we're all saying but we'll be able to hear him." Artemis said. Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's nodded in understanding and with awe in their eyes. "Right, after they left me at the Dursleys which is my mother's adoptive sister, her husband and their son who is a few months older than me. They knew about Magic and they don't like anything that they don't think is normal and they have a... erm a very medieval view on magic, they hated it and they hated me." Artemis went to continue but was interrupted by a horrified gasp coming from Carlisle making everyone look at him to see that his eyes were wide and there was a look of recognition, anger, sadness and fear on his face and there was also unshed tears in his eyes when he looked at Artemis shocking the rest of his family as they had rarely seen anger on their Mate's/father's face before.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked as all his Sire was thinking about was the Egyptian alphabet. But Carlisle ignored him as he looked at Artemis who was being held in a loving embrace by Jasper, but Carlisle could tell that Jasper had tightened his grip on his mate when he noticed the anger, worry and fear in his face.

"Wizards and witches have always been feared the witch trials all those years ago prove that. There are some who try to beat the magic out of others." Carlisle explained trying to forget the terrible ordeal. Suddenly, he turned to face Artemis and demanded "Tell me it didn't happen to you to." Everyone turned to look at her as Jasper held her as tight as he could without hurting her, but Artemis' silence was answer in itself.

"Please babe, please tell me what happened." Jasper said softly. Artemis sighed softly and closed her eyes gathering her thoughts and fighting against the torrent of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her before taking a deep breath and speaking in a voice no louder than a whisper she knew the others would be able to hear. "When I was dropped off there they didn't want me and they made that fact perfectly clear. Since I was first dropped off there until I was eleven they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs..."

"WHAT!" Jasper roared, but Artemis put a calming hand on Jasper and kissed his lips which seemed to calm him down somewhat. "Jazz please calm down. If you act like this for me just sleeping in a cupboard how will you react to what happened to me during school and the war?" Artemis asked calmly. Jasper sighed and buried his head into Artemis' neck until he had calmed down and started to attack her neck with butterfly kisses before pulling back and kissing her on the lips. "Sorry babe I just can't stand that you were treated like that." Jasper said.

"It's fine. When Dumbledore left me there he left a letter explaining all that had happened for my Aunt to give to me but they never did. I didn't know that I was a witch let alone a half-veela as Dumbledore told me my mother was a Muggleborn. I thought I was a freak as weird things kept happening around me and my Aunt and Uncle made sure that I knew I was a freak, but I was just showing Accidental Magic which is natural and they knew that but they didn't care. They, mainly my uncle used to beat me whenever I showed Accidental Magic or for no reason at all, if I didn't get my chores done by the time he got home he would beat me and every time they did, it was worse than the last. I even got beaten if my cousin did something because he blamed it on me and they believed him as Dudley could do no wrong in their eyes. They were trying to stamp the magic out of me, which is dangerous as if they had succeeded I would of died or my magic could of turned inwards and could explode out of me if I got too emotional and would of killed me and anyone near me.

They would starve me and lock me in the cupboard for weeks at a time only letting me out to use the bathroom, from the age of four I was made to cook, clean, mow the lawn do all the gardening etc. And a few times my aunt would hit me around the head with a saucepan, my uncle would use his belt to hit me, a wooden bat, a cane and his fists and feet I still have all the scars that I cover up with a glamour charm and a few times he... he ran me over with his car when I was seven. A few weeks before my eleventh birthday my Hogwarts letter arrived and they wouldn't let me have it and burning it and any that arrived, my aunt and uncle also encouraged my cousin and his gang to beat me up and one of Dudley's friends who holds people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them, he used to always try to kiss me but they hardly ever caught me.

On the letters it said 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs' so they decided to move me into Dudley's second bedroom as they thought the letters would stop. The teachers didn't know as it was a self-addressing quill that wrote the address on the envelopes but Dumbledore knew what was happening at the Dursleys and he did nothing. And because of what happened at the Dursleys I find it hard to trust people especially large men. Anyway the letters kept coming so Vernon decided to move us, we drove for hours and ended up in a rundown hotel on the outskirts of town and when letters appeared there Vernon brought a rifle and took us to this run down shack on an island in the middle of the sea which was the day before my eleventh birthday. They never remember my birthday all they have given me is a coat hanger and a pair of Vernon's socks. At midnight on my birthday my first friend Hagrid who is a half-giant who works as the games keeper at Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor came to retrieve me. He told me about my parents and how they died as I didn't know anything about them, what they looked like and what their names were. I didn't even know how they died because Petunia told me they had died in a car crash because they got drunk as they couldn't stand to be with me anymore, so I always thought I had killed them because they didn't w-want m-me." Artemis said as she buried her head in Jasper's chest and started sobbing as Jasper held her tight to him trying to comfort her, the best he could without using his powers on her.

"Shhh. It's alright Darlin' you're not with them anymore and I'll never let anyone hurt you, Teddy or this baby I promise. I love you." Jasper whispered softly kissing her neck, but he knew his family could hear every word he was saying. After a while the sobs lessened until all could be heard was Arte's quite breathing as she had drifted off to sleep after the emotional display. Jasper smiled as he watched his mate's peaceful face and didn't have the heart to wake her from her slumber so moved to get slightly more comfortable and lay Arte's head upon his lap so she would be more comfortable.

Carlisle came over and checked Artemis over to make sure everything was alright with her and the baby, after he had finished checking her over he smiled happily and returned to his seat next to Esme. Jasper looked at him expectantly wanting to know that his mate and his daughter were alright. "Well Carlisle are they both okay?" Jasper asked running his hand through his mate's hair.

"Everything is fine with the both of them. Artemis' body just shut down from the emotional stress and I expect she is also tired, but her heart is slower than it should be and I'm afraid that whatever has happened to her in the war has affected her heart and when she wakes up I'll have to ask her if she is on any medication for it and if not I'll have to prescribe her some, but knowing from what you have told us about her family and how dedicated Andromeda is to her work I expect that they know and that she is on medication. But otherwise they are fine Jasper don't worry." Carlisle reassured.

"That poor girl she has been through too much in her young life." Esme sighed sadly. "I can't believe someone would treat another person like that let alone their family and I fear what else she has gone through if that was just at her aunt and uncle's house. Jasper why don't you put Artemis on the couch she'll be comfortable on there." Esme continued. Jasper nodded and carefully picked up Artemis and carried her to the couch that was next to his arm chair and just as carefully lowered her onto the couch, but instead of returning to the armchair Jasper lifted Artemis head up and sat down and rested her head in his lap as Esme came over and covered her in a blanket which Jasper smiled gratefully at her and returned his attention to his sleeping mate and kissed her softly on the forehead as he stroked her hair.


	9. Chapter Nine: Fighting Destiny

**Chapter Nine, Fighting Destiny:**  
  
As Artemis woke she realized she was lying on the couch. The last thing she remembered was seeking comfort in Jasper's arms and crying. She must have fallen asleep. She heard a squeal of delight, signalling that Teddy must be awake. She sat up and Jasper was there in a second. "Hi how are you feeling babe?" he asked.  
  
"Better, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Just about an hour." Artemis nodded her head and looked around. Emmett was on the ground playing with the new toys Jasper had bought Teddy. The little Metamorphmagus was squealing in delight and clapping his hands at the joy the large vampire was bringing him. A large grin spread across Artemis' face as she watched how happy her son was. She then looked to see the others were scattered around the room doing various activities.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home Darlin'?" Jasper asked her leaning in to kiss her forehead.  
  
"No. I think I should finish telling everyone my story. I started and I just want to get it over with." Jasper just nodded and soon she found herself back in Jasper's lap on the chair while the rest of the family sat on the large couch.  
  
"Before you start Artemis could I ask you something?" Carlisle asked, when Artemis nodded he continued. "When you fell asleep I checked you over to make sure you and your baby were alright and I found that your heart beat was beating slower than it should and it has concerned me greatly. What I'm asking is if your family know of this and if you're taking any medication. And how it has become so slow." Carlisle asked concerned.  
  
"Thank you Carlisle for checking us over and my family do know of this Andy was the one who prescribed me the medication as she used to work in St Mungo's the wizard hospital in London. My heart beat is slower than it should be because of what happened to me in the war." Artemis explained and Carlisle nodded in understanding and let Artemis continue. Rosalie joined her husband on the floor to listen and play with Teddy. Artemis took a deep breath and let it out before beginning.  
  
"I think we left off at Hagrid explaining my past?" At the nods of the vampires around her she continued. "Well, Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley which is a Wizarding street that is hidden in London, that next morning. There I visited the bank run by goblins called Gringotts and I purchased all my school supplies. It is also where I received my first birthday gift, my owl Hedwig; she was my first friend and only companion while at the Dursleys. She was a beautiful snowy owl who died protecting me…" Jasper gave her a little squeeze of support and kissed her head as she continued.  
  
"The last month with the Dursleys was anything but fun. They were so angry at me they pretended I didn't even exist. Finally when I got to King's Cross and made it onto the platform I felt like I was at last going somewhere that had to be better than what I was leaving behind. I met Ron on the train ride to Hogwarts and we became fast friends while sharing a ton of candy. I stuck close to him because I was so excited to have a friend. He kept going on and on about how horrible being in Slytherin House was and that his family was all in Gryffindor. You see at Hogwarts there are four Houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I wanted to be sorted with him so when the sorting hat, which is a charmed hat that places you in a House, wanted to put me in Slytherin I begged to be in Gryffindor and it relented."  
  
"The first few months Ron was my best friend. It wasn't until Halloween that Hermione became a part of our little group after we fought and won against a mountain troll. They can grow to be over twenty feet tall but this one was about twelve. Ron had insulted her and she had been crying all day, I told him off for insulting Hermione; when one of the teachers ran in disrupting the feast informing the school that a troll was in the dungeon. We ran to find Hermione only to end up locking her in the bathroom with the troll. Once we got into the bathroom we found Hermione was frozen in fear so I jumped on the trolls back and Ron knocked it out with its own club. From that moment on most people called us the Golden Trio."  
  
"During the year we found out that Dumbledore was hiding the Philosopher's Stone in the school."  
  
"Wait you mean the Stone that is fabled to turn anything into Gold?" Jasper asked.  
  
"Yes it also produces what is known as the Elixir of Life which makes the drinker immortal. Anyway Dumbledore was protecting the Stone. We had been finding clues all year and then just when we finished our exams we found out the Stone was going to be stolen. Our Head of House Professor McGonagall wouldn't believe us when we told her it was going to be stolen so we did the only thing we thought we could and went after it ourselves. We had to get through various traps and obstacles but when we made it to the chamber before we reached the Stone there was only enough potion for one of us to make it through."  
  
"To say I was shocked when I stepped into the final chamber was an understatement. I had thought it would be Professor Snape. He had hated me since I stepped into his first potions class and he seemed to me the kind of person to want to go after the Stone. All the evidence we had pointed to the man but instead it was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell. Who had led everyone to believe he was a shy scared man when in truth he was a follower of Voldemort."  
  
"I was so stunned I was tied down and forced to watch as he tried to figure out how to get the Stone. Eventually he decided to use me and I approached the Mirror of Erised which is a mirror that shows your greatest desire. At the time mine was to find the Stone but not use it so I was granted the Stone. It was then that I found out it wasn't just Quirrell and I in the chamber. When Quirrell took off the turban he had been wearing all year there was Voldemort on the back of his head. He had been sharing Quirrell's body all year. He offered me a chance to join him if I would give him the Stone. I refused and so he attempted to kill me."  
  
"When he grabbed me I realized that he couldn't touch my skin without causing himself great pain. I knew I was not going to be able to get out of the chamber so I did the only thing I could and I grabbed his face and held on until I no longer could. I woke up three days later in the hospital wing. I found out that Dumbledore had come and rescued me and that Quirrell had not made it out of the chamber alive."  
  
"The next year nothing seemed to be going wrong besides having another idiot for a DADA teacher named Gilderoy Lockhart. On Halloween however I heard a voice and it led me and my friends to a deserted corridor where on the wall was written a message in blood declaring the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Mrs. Norris the school's caretaker's cat had been petrified and hung close by on a torch. That was the start of a year where many spent in fear that they would be attacked in the halls by an unknown monster. There were more attacks and everyone seemed to point their fingers at me. I was very much alone except for a select few people. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George believed I was innocent."  
  
"By the end of the year Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, had been taken into the chamber. Ron and I overheard Lockhart saying he was going to go to the Chamber. We had just found out what the monster was and so we went to tell him but when we arrived the man was packing to leave the school. He  
admitted to being a fraud and so we forced him to go with us. We opened the entrance and when we went down the pipe that led to the Chamber of Secrets we ended up getting separated by rocks falling from the ceiling. Lockhart had tried to Obliviate us, which wipes ones memories, and in doing so it backfired and caused the cave in. I was once again when i moved further forward into the chamber."  
  
"I found Ginny on the floor of the chamber barely alive. And then there was this spectral image of a boy named Tom Riddle that seemed to keep getting stronger. I begged him to help me but I didn't realize who he was at the time. It wasn't long before he told me of his true identity. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle and when the letters were rearranged it spells I am Lord Voldemort. He was becoming stronger and he was coming from a diary Ginny had been using all year that was sucking out her soul to strengthen him."  
  
"He decided to kill me and sent a sixty foot Basilisk after me. I used the sword of Gryffindor and pierced through the roof of its mouth which killed the Basilisk but in doing so my arm was punctured by one of its fangs. I thought I was going to die as the basilisk venom attacks the body immediately, and decided if I was I wasn't going to make it then Riddle wouldn't live either. So I took the fang from my arm and destroyed the diary. Ginny immediately woke. I realized I wasn't dying and noticed Fawkes. He was Dumbledore's phoenix which is a bird that can carry an amazing amount of weight and their tears have healing powers. He cried over my wound and I was healed. I only have a scar now. I grabbed Ginny and the ruined diary and left the chamber thankful to be alive."  
  
"My third year was the year I was reunited with Sirius. I had spent most of the year thinking him a killer and betrayer. Because wizarding Britain thought Sirius a deranged killer out to kill me they placed Dementors around the school. A Dementor is a creature that survives off your happiness and can suck out your soul. You see all living things need a soul to function it is what makes us more than a husk of a body."  
  
"You mean even we have a soul?" Edwards asked just barely loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Yes, if you didn't you would be a shell sitting in a corner rocking back and forth. You can survive without it but you cannot function without it, our soul is what makes us who we are that's why in the wizarding world you are never sentenced to death but to the Dementor Kiss. To lose your soul is a greater punishment than death." Edward stood abruptly and left the room. They all heard his door shut and Artemis was worried she had said something wrong.  
  
"Don't worry," Alice told her. "He was sure we didn't have souls. Just give him some time."  
  
Artemis nodded and decided to keep going.  
  
"Anyway the Dementors were stationed around the school and this year Remus, Teddy's biological father, came to Hogwarts to teach DADA. For the first time since entering Hogwarts we had a decent Defence teacher. The biggest problem I had all year were the Dementors, they caused me to fall off my broom from three hundred feet in the air. Every time they are near me my parents death replays in my mind…" Artemis took a deep breath and paused. Jasper kissed her head letting her know he was there.  
  
"At the end of the year Sirius revealed himself to me, Ron and Hermione. Remus came and together they forced Peter Pettigrew who had been living as Ron's rat Scabbers back into his human form. I learned the truth that night. Sirius had never betrayed my parents and he was my godfather. When we were heading back to the castle we realized Remus hadn't taken his potion and he began to transform into a werewolf giving Peter the chance to escape. Sirius fought him off to save us but in turn was weak due to his long stay in Azkaban."  
  
Just as Artemis was about to continue her story she felt a burning sensation on her left thigh. Quickly, leaning to the side she pulled the burning piece of metal out from her pocket and activated the galleon. A few seconds later the hooked nosed Potions Master could be seen on the screen with his arms crossed upon his chest and a scowl upon his face.  
  
"Hello Severus is something wrong?" Artemis asked politely wondering why her ex-professor was contacting her.  
  
"Don't Severus me you foolish child." Severus snapped ignoring the snarl that came from Jasper.  
  
"I activated the galleon and heard you were talking about your years at school and I still can't believe how foolish you were running off after Sirius and Remus and while Remus was in his werewolf form no less and what do you go and do when you notice that Sirius and Remus were fighting you chuck a bloody rock at Remus when he wouldn't of recognized you and you make it hit him on the bloody head so he ignores the mutt and comes after you."  
  
"What! Why did you go after them when Remus hadn't taken the potion?" Jasper says concerned and then turns to Severus and snarled. "Don't talk to my mate like that." He snarled glaring at the man on the screen.  
"Jasper stop it's alright. And I went after them because I didn't want to lose the only parent figure I had even if I had just re-met him, I got away as Remus heard another howl and ran into the forest, so I followed Sirius down to the lake where we were surrounded by hundreds of Dementors but I couldn't hold them all off and I collapsed and the Dementor had lowered its hood to give me the Kiss. But I saw someone who made the Dementors go away and I thought it was my dad but I wasn't sure. Sirius was captured and briefly I thought they would suck out his soul and I would never have a chance at a new life. Hermione and I went back in time and we saved Sirius and Hagrid's Hippogriff Buckbeak that was due to be executed and I saved myself and Sirius by casting a Patronus which drove over a hundred Dementors away. But the cost of saving him meant he had to leave and go on the run. After the incident with forgetting his potion Remus quit his teaching position and I was sent back to the Dursleys."  
  
"That summer wasn't so bad, as I told the Dursleys about Sirius and I might have forgotten to tell them he was innocent so they didn't hit me as much. That summer I had been invited by the Weasley's to go to the Quidditch World Cup with them and the Diggory family. It was at the Cup that I was asked out by my first boyfriend Cedric Diggory. He was going into his final year at Hogwarts but we had met several times playing against each other in Quidditch. We were both Seekers for our House teams as Cedric was in HufflePuff." Jasper growled at hearing about another man who had dated his mate. Artemis rubbed circles onto his thigh in an attempt to calm him and kept telling her tale.  
  
"When we got to school we found out they would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament which had been banned due to the amount of deaths in the past. Students of age from the magical schools of Beaubatons and Durmstrang came to Hogwarts to compete. Due to the dangers of the tournament and not wanting to have the death tolls of the past you had to be 17 years of age in order to be able to enter. Of course on Halloween when they announced the competitors Cedric's named was called out from the Goblet as Hogwarts champion but somehow my name came from the cup as well."  
  
"There was nothing that could be done; the cup formed a magically binding contract with the magic of the person whose name came from the cup. I had no choice and became the fourth champion. Cedric was rather supportive and we both helped each other when we could. Our first task was to retrieve a golden egg from a nesting dragon, the second task was to rescue someone being held captive by the merpeople in the lake and our final task was a large maze filled with things that could cause you to go crazy before you ever reached the trophy in the center."  
  
"In the end Cedric and I made it to the trophy at the same time and neither of us was willing to take it alone and claim a singular victory for ourselves. We decided to go for a complete Hogwarts win and both grabbed onto the trophy. That was a mistake that has been on my conscience ever since. The trophy was a portkey and took us to a graveyard, one that I had seen in my dreams. Before we could even really register what was happening we heard a voice call to 'kill the spare'. I turned in time to watch as Cedric fell to the ground lifeless from the killing curse."  
  
"I was then tied to a gravestone and my blood was taken from me to aid in a dark ritual to give Voldemort a body. It worked. Once he had summoned his remaining Death Eaters he removed my binds and made me duel him. He tortured me twice with the Cruciartus Curse, which causes you unimaginable pain and if under it too long you will go insane. As it feels like all your nerves are on fire and your skin is being pierced with White-hot knives, after the second time it took me a little while to figure out who I was and where I was as I just wanted to die." Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled in her eyes, Rosalie covered Teddy's ears at that making him look up at them confused but smiled when he saw Artemis was awake and ran over to her and climbed in her lap. Jasper felt like his heart had started beating again only to break as he heard that his mate had wanted to die, he held her closer to his chest and kissed her neck before leaning over Artemis' shoulder to kiss Teddy's head.  
  
"As we continued to duel our wands linked and we could not harm each other with them though he didn't know that at the time. Our wands locked in a battle of will and power. I won and it forced his wand to go through Priori Incantatem. All of the most recent people he killed came floating around us as spectres. Cedric, my parents and two other people Voldemort had killed. My dad said he and the others would distract Voldemort and the Death Eaters in order to give me enough time to escape. I broke the connection and ran for Cedric's body summoning the trophy and was transported back to Hogwarts."  
  
"When I was back it was revealed that the man I thought to be Mad-Eye Moody teaching our DADA class was in fact a Death Eater who was polyjuiced to look like Mad-Eye. I informed Dumbledore that Voldemort was back but the Minister of Magic didn't want to listen to us and as I was sent back to the Dursleys for the summer the wizarding world was smearing my name in the papers proclaiming me an attention seeker and liar."  
  
"During that summer I had been at the local playground to escape my family when I ran into Dudley and his gang, all of a sudden a storm seemed to set in and we started to run back to the house. Before we could make it we were accosted by Dementors and I was forced to break the Underage Wizarding Act to save us. I was quickly moved to stay with my godfather at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and told I had to face a trial for use of magic."  
  
"But you were just trying to save yourselves; surely they couldn't be mad at you for that?" Carlisle said.  
  
"At the moment they would take any chance they could to discredit me. They didn't want to believe Voldemort was back. I did win my trial though and returned to Hogwarts for my fifth year. It was a year of torture. I had never been so unhappy in the castle I called home."  
  
"Our new DADA professor was Delores Umbridge who had been placed by the Ministry of Magic to watch Dumbledore and me closely. She found meaningless excuses to give me detentions where I spent hours writing 'I must not tell lies' with a Blood Quill. A Blood Quill draws blood from your veins to write instead of using ink. I have the words permanently scarred into the back of my right hand."  
  
"What!" Jasper exclaimed as he gently grabbed Artemis' right hand to see the scar etched permanently into the skin, he growled softly so he didn't upset Teddy and kissed the back of her hand on the scar.  
  
"The students were becoming restless as Umbridge refused to allow the use of magic in her class for fear we were starting an army to take over the Ministry. Hermione convinced me to lead a rogue group called the Dumbledore's Army or the DA for short. I taught everyone who wanted to learn to defend themselves the spells and defences they weren't learning in class."  
  
"Throughout the year I had been having visions of a door in my sleep which I came to learn was the Department of Mysteries. There is a hall of prophecy that holds every prophecy ever made within it. The catch is that only the person about whom the prophecy is made can remove it from its place there. Voldemort not knowing the full prophecy drew me out into a trap making me believe Sirius was in danger."  
  
"I rushed to London after fleeing from Umbridge with Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville. When we got there it became quite clear we had been fooled. We fought the adult Death Eaters the best we could. We all ended up in what is known as the Veil Room. We were battling when members of the Order of the Phoenix began to appear and help us. Bellatrix shot a cutting curse at Sirius and when he was hit he almost fell through the veil. I was able to hit him with a banishing charm pushing him in the opposite direction saving his life. Bellatrix Lestrange is a mad woman who I truly believe was driven mad from her years of service to Voldemort and time in Azkaban. She took off when she noticed they were losing and she thought she had succeeded in killing Sirius with her curse."  
  
"I gave chase through the Ministry as I much like her thought Sirius would die of his injuries, I was so angry at her I hit her with a Cruciartus but I was unable to inflict much pain upon her. That was when Voldemort showed up. Dumbledore quickly followed and then they duelled. Voldemort thinking he could trick Dumbledore into killing me possessed my body. He told Dumbledore if he wanted him dead he could kill us both. Dumbledore couldn't do it and I just had to keep grasping onto the hope that I would see the people I loved again. Unable to stand the feelings of love he was forced to leave my body and was spotted by the Minister and many Aurors who were finally arriving to see what the disturbance was."  
  
"That night I found out Sirius had survived his injuries but just barely and I had never felt such relief. But mere second later I was told the full prophecy and the weight of the world suddenly felt like it was on my shoulders. In a fit of anger I destroyed most of Dumbledore's office. The good news was that Sirius' name was cleared and he blood adopted me taking me away from the Dursleys to live with him."  
  
"That summer was one of the better summers I have ever had. I got to enjoy time with Sirius and my friends were able to visit us regularly. Most of my sixth year at Hogwarts believe it or not was rather tame. I knew what was coming with Voldemort very much now in the open but as far as my actual classes went for once we had capable teachers in every subject."  
  
"I spent the year studying Voldemort's past with Dumbledore in private sessions. I learned about how he grew up in an orphanage and things he achieved in school. Background information on the man I was now knew I was destined to fight."  
  
Jasper nodded his head, "It is always good to understand your enemy."  
  
"Yes it is. Anyway during these sessions was when I found out Voldemort had split his soul into separate pieces and placed them into different objects hiding them away so as to secure his immortality. As long as one of his Horcruxes was intact he could always return to a body and not be killed."  
  
"I learned that Dumbledore in trying to destroy a Horcrux had been cursed and it had turned his hand black. At the time I was told Severus had saved his life by stopping the curse for the time being. He promised me that he would take me when he found the next Horcrux as he felt it was my duty to hunt them all down and destroy them before I could kill Voldemort."  
  
"The night we went to find the Horcrux we ended up in a cave where we think he tortured his first victims as a child. We made it to this little island surrounded by water in the cave in the water were Inferie which are basically corpses that have been enchanted by Dark Magic to attack people and Dumbledore drank the potion so we could retrieve the Horcrux, as I went to get water from the lake as you couldn't conjure water in that cave I was attacked by Inferi and they dragged me under the water but Dumbledore conjured fire to save me as fire is the only way to destroy them. He was extremely weakened and when we made it back to the school we noticed the Dark Mark was in the sky."  
  
"We rushed back to the astronomy tower and Dumbledore instructed me to get Severus but before I could we heard someone coming. I was forced to hide under my invisibility cloak and Dumbledore jinxed me so I couldn't move and give away my location. Draco came up the stairs and disarmed Dumbledore. He didn't want to kill him so he stood there frightened unsure of what to do. Other Death Eaters arrived and tried to convince Draco to do it. Severus came and quickly ended it 'killing' Dumbledore before forcing the others to follow him out and they began to flee the school."  
  
"I was angry and gave chase running through all the fighting that was going on as the Death Eaters fled the school. I was angry and began throwing hexes and anything I could think of after them. Severus made the others leave and he pushed me back with a spell. He got close to me and told me to get back to the school immediately. I was so confused why he didn't just try to hurt me but instead turned and caught up with the others fleeing the school."  
  
"It was a horrible moment for me and many others. Dumbledore the paragon of light or so we all thought was dead and we all knew the worst of the war was about to start. It was a scary time and it was during that time I knew I would not be returning to finish my final year at Hogwarts."  
  
"The summer was a boring time. I was never left alone for long. Remus married Tonks that summer and Bill, Ron's older brother married Fleur. It was during Bill's wedding that Hermione, Ron and I took off and went on the run. During the reception we were sent a message letting us know the Ministry had fallen and the Death Eaters were coming for us. We spent the next several months moving around and hunting Horcruxes."  
  
"We broke into the Ministry of Magic and survived on little food. We had to be resourceful as we were currently being hunted and even the Muggle world wasn't safe for us. Eventually the conditions wore on Ron and after a rather big fight he left. It was hard but Hermione and I kept going until one day Ron saved me from drowning and we welcomed him back. I didn't know it at the time but when he came back that was when he started feeding me potions."  
  
"The rest of the hunt became more dangerous we were captured at one point and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione was briefly tortured but I was what they really wanted. Bellatrix in her insanity decided to 'play' with me. I'm not sure how long I was tortured but I had never been so glad to see my friends as I was when they burst into the room with Dobby who was a house elf and saved me."  
  
"We spent the next few weeks recuperating at Bill's home as it was already being used as a safe house by the Order of the Phoenix. From there we broke into Gringotts bank to retrieve a Horcrux and had to flee on the back of a dragon. When we made it to safety I had a vision of Voldemort as we were connected at the time through my scar. I knew we had to go to Hogwarts and with hours we were preparing for the final battle."  
  
"It was a long fight and we lost a lot of people we all loved. Hermione early on in the battle took a killing curse to save my life. It was only my friend Seamus pulling me away and reminding me that I had to keep fighting that made me continue. Voldemort tried to kill Severus thinking him to be the master of the Elder wand but in truth he wasn't. I was able to heal Severus but again was forced to leave his side to keep fighting. He gave me his memories to watch in Dumbledore's old office and I saw some memories of my mother and when she was younger as her and Sev were best friends since they were children which I have been forever grateful for and found out that Sev was a spy as he loved my mother and was helping us throughout the year Hermione, Ron and I while we were on the run, and that I was just Dumbledore's pawn in the war as I had a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to my scar and that I had to let Voldemort kill me."  
  
"WHAT!" Jasper snarled.  
  
"Jazz its fine. I'm still here. It was to get rid of the Horcrux that was in me. So I went into the forest and found the Resurrection Stone in the Snitch Dumbledore left me in his 'Will'. I turned it and saw my mum, dad and Remus but it didn't really bring them back they were like ghosts and I thought I would be joining them so they were just coming to get me. They said that they were so proud of me and that they had never left me and my dad said they would stay with me until the end." Artemis paused to wipe away her tears before continuing.  
  
"They came with me into the heart of the forest as I reached where Voldemort was, I dropped the Stone and saw that they had Hagrid tied to a large tree, he started shouting, telling me to leave before one Death Eater silenced Hagrid. At this point there was still one Horcrux apart from myself, it was Voldemort's snake Nagini who was the last Horcrux but I couldn't kill her as there were still over thirty Death Eaters in that clearing as well as Voldemort and two giants that had joined Voldemort. When Voldemort shot the Killing Curse at my chest I died for a few moments so the part of Voldemort's soul could leave my scar and I also invoked the same Ancient Magik that my mother used so everyone at the Castle was protected. That Curse, added to the torture I was subjected to by Bellatrix is the reason why my heart is slow."  
  
"After Voldemort shot the Curse at me he went unconscious as well as he felt another Horcrux being killed, this time by his own hand. When I came to I was still on the Forest floor and I could hear Hagrid crying and sending a Death Eater to check that I was dead."  
  
"But they would of found out you weren't dead." Rosalie interrupted sounding panicked. Artemis smiled reassuringly at her before continuing.  
  
"They would of yes, but Voldemort made the mistake of sending Narcissa, Draco's mother to check on me and when she felt my pulse she whispered to me asking if Draco was alive and when I told her he was, she turned around and told Voldemort I was dead. Voldemort decided to play with my body and hit me with the Cruciartus twice before forcing Hagrid to carry me to the castle. The hardest thing was laying in Hagrid's arms as he cried and while everyone else cried and shouted at Voldemort and the Death Eaters, the worse was Sirius and McGonagall she let out this heart wrenching scream while Sirius screamed and went to charge at the Death Eaters as they were laughing.  
  
"Voldemort tried to convince everyone that he could no longer be stopped as he had finally bested me. Neville finally stepped forward and in his anger gained confidence killing Nagini the last Horcrux. As soon as I knew the snake was dead I jumped out of Hagrid's arms and engaged Voldemort in battle. We circled each other as some of the Death Eaters began to flee terrified I couldn't be killed. Finally Voldemort and I had enough and sent our final curses at one another. His curse rebounded and hit him killing him instantly now that the Horcruxes had all been destroyed. It was finally over, I was alive, I won."  
  
There was a shocked silence while everyone absorbed what they had been told and Edward finally came back into the room looking at her in shock before sitting next to Alice and wrapping his arms around her. The silence carried on with only the noise of Teddy happily playing with his Moony and Jasper's deep breathing as he tried to calm himself, finally Esme broke the silence.  
  
"You poor dear I can't believe you had to go through all of that when you're just a child yourself and we don't even know what happened from then until now. Would you like a drink for you and Teddy?" Esme fretted with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes please Esme, could we have some juice please if you have any?" Artemis answered handing Esme Teddy's sippy-cup that she had Accio'd out of the changing bag. As Esme left the room to fetch the drinks Artemis turned to Jasper and rubbed his arms to calm him. "Jazz I'm fine now. I have a few battle scars but I'm fine." Artemis said. Jasper kissed Artemis softly on the lips and held her and Teddy tightly but not enough to hurt them.  
  
"I know but I don't like how much you've been through and there's still Ron and Dumbledore and those Death Eaters that escaped, but they won't be able to get anywhere near you or Teddy if I have anything to say about it. If they try anything I'll kill them. I promise I'll always be here for you Artemis as well as Teddy and this baby. I love you." Jasper said sincerely as he kissed her.  
  
"I know and I love you too." Artemis said kissing Jasper back, they were interrupted by Emmett wolf whistling at them and with a wide grin on his face which was wiped off when Rosalie slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Emmett." Artemis said blushing. She accepted her and Teddy's drinks off of Esme with a smile and thank you as she placed hers on the table and helped Teddy with his drink.  
  
After they had finished their drinks and Artemis had changed Teddy she let him go and play with his cars again. "What happened after the war finished?" Emmett asked as he pushed the car back for Teddy before letting it go and making Teddy squeal with laughter and clap his hands.  
  
"After the war Sirius and Arthur would hardly let me leave their side they became even more overprotective and it has just gotten worse, especially when they got me checked over after the war and found out about my heart. The summer was spent rebuilding Hogwarts so it could be reopened in the fall. Many people in my year decided to go back to finish off their seventh year and receive their NEWTs. I was one of them. I spent most of my summer with Ron as the potions he had been feeding me were beginning to take effect. Our relationship progressed and because of the potions I thought he was my mate."  
  
"It took me awhile but finally something felt off. The way Ron was acting I wondered if I wasn't just an object for him to own. He basked in the limelight that my fame brought him. He started getting arrogant and forgetting to dose my drinks and my clarity came back. When I realized what had happened I went to my Aunt Andy right away and found out I was indeed being drugged with love potions. At the same time she decided it would be best to give me a physical to see if the drugs had affected my heart which thankfully they hadn't but, we found out I was pregnant. I went to Ron and didn't let on that I knew about the potions I only told him I was pregnant and he ran."  
  
"I started getting threats from the Death Eaters who had escaped and being pregnant I can defend myself just not as well as I usually can. Sirius was livid and that was when he fully decided we had to move. I had adopted Teddy and I was pregnant, there were crazed Death Eaters after me, England was no longer safe for me. So we moved here and I met all of you," Artemis said smiling at those in the room.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Baby Scan

**Chapter Ten, The Baby Scan:**

Jasper held Artemis tightly after she had finished telling what had happened to her. He was beyond angry at what her supposed best friend had done to her. He was shocked that the war his beautiful mate went through was worse so much worse than the war that he went through especially with Maria and even though she used him, in the end she was just a stranger, Sire or not. It was worse for Arte as the people who she thought of as family actually had betrayed her all because they wanted her money. Their actions angered him and his vampire and it was crying out for their blood for making his mate feel all that pain, betrayal and hurt that he had felt when she was talking about it even if she was talking in an emotionless voice for the most part he could still feel her emotions.

What concerned him the most though was her slow heart. He wanted Carlisle to have a better look at her condition. "Carlisle could you please have a look at Artemis' heart?" Jasper asked before turning to Artemis. "Is that alright with you Darlin'?"

"Yes, of course, it saves me a trip to the hospital with an unknown doctor. I would much prefer it be Carlisle anyway," Artemis said.

"Alright then, Artemis would you mind coming into the hospital room and I can have a look at your heart. If you don't already know we can do an ultrasound and see the sex of the baby," Carlisle said smiling softly at Artemis.

"I would like that, I don't know the sex yet. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but I think I'm ready to know now," Artemis said happily as she rubbed her belly as the baby had started kicking again. Jasper seeing what Artemis was doing immediately placed his hands on top of hers.

"Have you decided on a name for the baby?" Esme asked. Artemis looked up at Esme and smiled happily.

"Yes. If it's a girl I have decided on the name Cassiopeia Rose or Cassie for short and Orion Castor if it's a boy. As I'm blood- adopted into the Black family and Sirius is my dad I wanted to carry out their tradition of naming children after Constellations. Orion is my dad's middle name so I wanted to choose a name in honour of him and I wanted a name to represent my mother so I choose Rose as the middle name. All the women in my mum's family are named after flowers," Artemis explained.

"Those are beautiful names. I would be honoured as your mate for the child to have my last name," Jasper said making Artemis smile brightly at him taking Jasper's breath away. Artemis kissed him softly on the lips but Jasper had other ideas as he deepened the kiss. After five minutes they pulled back so Artemis could catch her breath as she rested her head against Jasper's.

"How does the blood-adoption work?" Jasper questioned.

Artemis smiled at him before explaining, "Blood-adoption is done by adding a few drops of blood into the adoption potion from both participants this makes sure that the person being adopted can never be taken away from their new family as both participants have to be doing it of their own free will otherwise it won't work. The person being adopted and the adoptive parent or parents have to drink the potion from different goblets at the same time otherwise it won't work, the potion then takes twenty-four hours to take effect. Once the potion has worked there will be noticeable changes on the person adopted to look like their new parents, for me I have a silver-grey colour surrounding my pupil, I no longer need glasses, I have my dad's nose and chin and my hair is more tameable than it was even though I got the curls from my dad. But I would have lost the need for my glasses when I came into my veela inheritance anyway," Artemis explained.

Jasper smiled at his mate he loved her eyes the silver-grey made the emerald-green colour seem brighter and her nose and chin made her heart-shaped face seemed more pronounced and he told her so making her cheeks burn a deep rosy red. Jasper chuckled and kissed her red pouty lips as he rubbed circles over her stomach smiling when he felt their little girl move against his hand he couldn't wait for when Artemis found out about their daughter. They soon started discussing the threats that were posed at Artemis and how they could help protect her at school, Jasper had insisted that he would visit her in the evening and stay till morning to make sure they were all okay as he would be able to smell anyone near her house who shouldn't be there and that he could protect her and her family and help her as she was coming up to the six month mark of her pregnancy. Artemis thanked them and kissed Jasper on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Arte, can I see some more magic and you in your veela form?" Emmett asked bouncing in his seat like a little kid. Artemis laughed at Emmett making everyone happy that she could still laugh and not be bitter after everything that had happened to her.

"Sure." Artemis said still laughing. "As I said earlier about veela's they can turn into what is called 'A Fire Bird' when we become so angry we lose control, but I don't know why we are called that as we look nothing like a bird we have wings yes that turn a really dark colour, but we don't have beaks our nails just turn into razor sharp claws but I'll show you my veela form." Artemis said as Jasper helped her off of his lap before returning to his seat as Artemis stood in the middle of the room so everyone could see as she directed her magic into showing her veela form. There was a bright flash of light that made the Cullen's cover their eyes and Rosalie to cover Teddy's eyes.

Once the light had cleared and the Cullen's had blinked the bright spots out of their eyes they saw Artemis standing in the middle of the room, the sight of her made venom start to pool in Jasper's mouth and for a certain part if his anatomy to harden as he drank in the sight of her. Jasper was glad that he was the only one who could feel emotions but he felt sorry for Edward if the grimace on his face as he looked at him was anything to go by. He couldn't stop thinking about taking his mate here and now. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the fact that his son was in the room and that Artemis was carrying their daughter.

She was dressed in a small pure white strappy dress that just went to the middle of her small thighs and left nothing to the imagination and showed of her nearly six month baby belly beautifully, her small feet were clad in heeled sandals, her hair had turned into a dark black that it was almost blue and hung down her shoulders in tight ringlets. As Jasper looked at her wings he thought they would never look more beautiful or more perfect on anyone else who wasn't his mate. The spines of the wings were a bright emerald-green and looked leathery, the feathers were a mix of emerald-green and silver-grey the exact colours of her eyes, he also noticed there were a few feathers that were the faint colour of his own eyes and he felt smug that she was all his and no one else could have her. He felt his vampire want to mate with her to make sure no one could ever have her, as he looked at his beautiful mate as she smiled that wonderful smile at him. Jasper shook himself mentally to try and get himself under control before he did something stupid. Artemis seemed to realize Jasper's problem and changed back into herself but that didn't exactly help as she was just as beautiful and divine in that form as she was in her veela form.

As Artemis returned to Jasper's lap she blushed as she could feel Jasper's hardened length, she adjusted herself so she wasn't sitting right on top of it making Jasper moan as she squirmed in his lap. Artemis smiled apologetically at Jasper who kissed her on the lips and finally got his raging hormones under control.

"Why do you have Jasper's eye colour on your wings? And why is it so faint?" Edward asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I have Jasper's eye colour on my wings because I'm a submissive veela and as a submissive my wings take on some of the colour of my dominant's wing. However, because Jasper is not a veela the colour matches his eye colour. The wings do that as a representation that I have a mate but the reason why the colouring is so faint is because we haven't had… sex yet so technically even though Jasper is my mate I'm still classed as an unmated veela by veela law as we have not yet consummated the bond. Until Jasper and I have been together in that way any other veela has the right to try and become my dominant. Being the descendant of the Belavounts makes me a valuable "prize" to most dominate males. I don't like it but that's the law my Aunt Apolline my mother's older half-sister informed me of the laws after my inheritance and her oldest daughter Fleur is married to Bill and they have a daughter who is six months old. My aunt is trying to change the law but it is hard when the council doesn't want to hear what she has to say on the matters of courtship and dating," Artemis explained.

"So if we do not consummate the bond than another dominant could try to claim you as their mate?" asked Jasper starring at Artemis hoping he had heard her incorrectly, whilst forgetting his family were in the room.

Artemis nodded her head yes, "I was planning on telling you soon, it's just that we haven't been together very long and I didn't want you to feel obligated to rush things. I mean look at me. I'm pregnant and why would you want to be with me when I look like this." Artemis dropped her head looking at her stomach, sometimes she didn't understand how anything other than Jasper's instincts could make him be with her. She knew it wasn't rational as he had told her he loved her and called Teddy his son, but she was pregnant. There were days when she felt fat and unattractive. Most of all, the child was not his and it was hard for her to know that she had been tricked into a relationship that was a lie and left alone pregnant by her once best friend. Her insecurities about herself were irrational but she didn't really think Jasper would want to consummate the bond with her until she had given birth so she thought she had plenty of time to tell about how you go about claiming a mate.

Jasper feeling the insecurity coming from his mate, placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted Artemis head so he was looking her in the eyes. "That is not true Darlin' I do not nor will I ever feel obligated to rush things, or to be with you, I love you, and nor have I ever felt obligated to care for Teddy or this baby I love them as they were my own and nothing will ever change that I promise you. I love you and I love your body not only are you the most attractive woman I have had the fortune to meet let alone call my mate you are also the most kind-hearted woman I have met beside Esme. You are not fat so don't ever think like that again! You felt how much I love you when you sat back in my lap. And that was not because of your veela form as the only thing that changed was your clothes, your hair became darker and curlier and you got the most beautiful wings I have ever seen, and I will prove to these council people that I am suitable for you and that I will always love you because I will and it has nothing to do with instincts or any of that I love you for who you are and nothing will change that I promise. It didn't change when I found out you were pregnant and it hasn't changed because of some veela laws and nor will it ever change. I love you Artemis Eirene Potter-Black." Jasper said sincerely as he kissed her on the lips.

As Jasper kissed her passionately putting all his love for her into the kiss Artemis started to kiss him back finally accepting his words. What seemed like seconds later they were interrupted by Carlisle clearing his throat reminding them that they were not alone. Artemis blushed and mumbled an apology.

"That is quite alright Artemis. Now, how about I do that scan now and then Jasper could ask any questions he may want answered about the veela law. After that you and Teddy can have some dinner as it is getting quite late and as we promised we'll tell you how we were changed." Carlisle said. Artemis smiled gratefully at him as she turned her attention to Teddy who was getting tired.

"Hey!" Emmett cried from the floor. "I wanted to see some magic." he continued with a pout.

"I can show you after the scan Emmett. Better yet, as I'll be using magic I'll do something productive with it." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Love?" Jasper asked confused.

"Well I can cast some spells on you all to help you so you would be able to go out in the sun." Artemis said.

"You can?" Rosalie asked surprised.

Artemis nodded her head. "There is a spell that would stop you from sparkling in the sunlight so no one will get suspicious anymore about where you go when the sun is out. I heard Stanley moaning about it the other day," Artemis explained.

"It would be nice to be able to take Teddy and this little one to the beach in the summers and not feel limited by whether the location has a lot of sun," Jasper said kissing her head.

"That's very thoughtful of you Artemis thank you. Why don't you go with Carlisle and have your scan and I will make you and Teddy something to eat," Esme said.

"That would be nice thank you Esme. If it's alright I'd like to get Teddy ready for bed after he has eaten, he keeps rubbing his eyes." Artemis asked.

Carlisle said it would be fine as he stood up to lead her and Jasper to the hospital room for the check up on her heart and an ultrasound. Jasper stopped to stoop down to pick up his little boy figuring Artemis would want to show Teddy his little sister; he wrapped an arm securely around Artemis' waist and headed into the hospital room after his father.

*****In the Hospital Room. *****

As Jasper and Artemis walked into the hospital room they saw Carlisle setting up the EKG and the ultrasound. Once he was finished he turned round to face them. "Artemis if you could please go behind the screen and put this hospital gown on as it would be easier to use the EKG." Carlisle said handing her the gown. Artemis smiled in thanks before she went behind the screen to change.

"Mummy," Teddy called after her, Artemis popped her head out from behind the screen making Teddy giggle, she looked at Jasper who was sitting on a chair while gently bouncing Teddy on his knee, and she smiled at both of them before going back behind the screen.

After a few minutes Artemis came back from behind the screen clad in the hospital gown. Artemis smiled at her mate and son as she sat down on the hospital bed. Carlisle brought over the EKG machine. Artemis knowing what Carlisle was going to ask after her last appointment before she moved to Forks untied the neck tie and slipped her arms out of the gown so the top of the gown now rested on her chest. Carlisle looked at Artemis surprised but was grateful as he heard Jasper was growling softly at him, Artemis turned to her mate and gave him a warning look. Jasper sent an apologetic look to his father before continuing to play with Teddy while Carlisle attached the EKG monitors to check Artemis' heart. A few minutes later Carlisle had finished running all the tests needed to check on Artemis' heart and was putting the machine and the equipment away before handing Artemis a wipe to clear away any stickiness left behind from the EKG pads.

Jasper came over to stand next to his mate with their happy-go-lucky son in his arms and silently handed him to Artemis before placing her hair over her right shoulder so he could tie the neck-tie up on the back of her gown, once he had finished he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Thanks Jazz.," Artemis smiled at him. "Here." Artemis raised her hand flicking it towards the chair he was last sitting in making it move behind him so he could sit next to her and their son who was sitting on the bed with his mother's arms wrapped securely around him.

"Thank you Darlin'," Jasper said gratefully before seating himself in the chair and adding his own arms around Teddy to keep Teddy from falling off of the bed, he smiled at his Artemis as she played with Teddy who was giggling as Artemis made the wolf walk over Teddy's legs, nuzzling Teddy's outstretched hands making him shriek with laughter, smiling at his small family Jasper reluctantly turned away from his mate and son to face Carlisle who was watching Artemis play with Teddy with a soft smile on his face.

"Carlisle. What did the scan say?" Jasper asked drawing the attention of Artemis, who looked from Jasper to Carlisle with a frightened look on her face. Which both of them saw and Jasper immediately rushed to reassure her. "It's alright babe, everything's going to be fine," Jasper said as he kissed her forehead. Artemis calmed down and turned to face Carlisle and asked him what the scan showed. Carlisle took an unneeded breath before starting.

"That scar that I saw the top of, that was the scar you told us about wasn't it?" he asked and continued when Artemis nodded. "Okay, Artemis your heart seems fine at the moment but I think it would be best if we slowly increased your dosage of medication for when you give birth as that is a very stressful time and so is after the birth, but I'm sure Jasper will help with those." Carlisle said and Jasper just gave him a look to say 'are you stupid of course I'll help my mate.' Carlisle and Artemis chuckled and giggled respectively at the look on Jasper's face making Teddy giggle as well even though he had no clue as to what was going on.

"Carlisle you'll have to speak to Andy and Severus about the medication as Muggle medication has no effect on witches and wizards as our magic fights it. I'm taking potions that Severus has made requested by the magical hospital in Washington, as St Mungos transferred my files there before we moved when Kingsley contacted the American Minister of Magic for us asking if we could move here so he knows the situation with Ron and Dumbledore I expect. I was due to go to the hospital in Washington in a few days but now I won't have to as Andy will just contact them." Artemis explained.

Carlisle nodded his understanding and promised to speak with them at some point. "Artemis would you like to find out what sex your baby is now?" he asked, Artemis nodded eagerly making both Carlisle and Jasper laugh at her and a light blush to spread across her cheeks. "Okay why don't you go and put your clothes back on now Artemis as it'll be easier to do the ultrasound." Carlisle said helping Artemis off of the bed once she had nodded and headed off behind the screen to change with Jasper's eyes following her to make sure she was alright.

A few minutes later Artemis returned from behind the screen with the gown in her hand which she handed to Carlisle before sitting back on the bed and reluctantly pulling up the front of her t-shirt so Carlisle could put the ultrasound gel on her baby belly. Jasper feeling her uncertainty smiled reassuringly at her and placed Teddy back on the bed next to Artemis wrapping an arm around their son securely and holding Artemis' hand softly in his other.

"It's alright Arte. Everything's going to be fine." Jasper said kissing her hand that he was holding.

"I know." Artemis breathed as Carlisle put the cold gel onto her stomach and started to run the monitor on her stomach when a picture came up on the screen, making tears form in Artemis' eyes. Carlisle pointed to the screen which showed their baby who looked healthy and had all of its toes and fingers. "Do you want to know the sex now?" Carlisle asked, smiling at Artemis nodded her head.

"Yes please Carlisle." Artemis replied.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl." Carlisle said moving the ultrasound closer to the bed so Artemis could look at the picture of her baby more closely. Artemis smiled as she looked at her baby girl, she didn't notice that she had tears running down her face until Jasper wiped them away. Artemis smiled happily as she held the scan photo of her little girl, she smiled and wiped away her tears then kissed Jasper on the lips. When they pulled back Jasper turned to their son who was still playing with his wolf. "Teddy." Jasper said catching the attention of his son. "Daddy." Teddy smiled, Jasper chuckled and showed Teddy the photo of his little sister. "Look Teddy that's your baby sister Cassie." Jasper told him as he stared fascinated at the photo.

"Bwaby swister." Teddy said looking at the photo then at Artemis' tummy and placing a hand on it, he giggled when he felt his sister kick him. "Teddy you'll have to be a good boy and help me look after mummy as your sister is making mummy tired." Jasper told him. Teddy nodded his head and said he was a good boy making the three adults in the room laugh and for Jasper and Artemis to laugh and kiss his head telling him he was a very good boy, but then he frowned as his little brain caught up with what his dad had said.

"Swister 'ot allwo'd to make mummy sweepy." Teddy cried. "Oh baby it's alright mummy is fine." Artemis said hugging her little boy. "Cassie just makes her tired as she grows so mummy will need to rest more but you can help me look after mummy." Jasper continued, Teddy nodded with wide eyes and hugged his mum. Carlisle smiled as he watched the little boy worry for Artemis, he quietly left the room to leave the new family alone for the time being with a wide smile on his face.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Cullen's Tale

**Chapter Eleven, The Cullen's Tale:**   
  
As the small family entered the living room of the Cullen house, one of Jasper's arms wrapped securely around Artemis' waist while the other held Teddy's hand making sure he didn't fall. As they walked further into the room they saw a newly brought high-chair in between two seats at the dining table which Jasper knew Alice had brought out while they were in the hospital room.  
  
"Thank you Carlisle and thank you Esme for dinner," Artemis said politely getting a 'you're welcome' and 'think nothing of it dear' from the Cullen Patriarch and Matriarch. Artemis watched as Jasper picked Teddy up holding him above his head and bringing him back down to kiss his cheek before putting him back up above his head again. She smiled at Teddy's loud giggles, and the wide smile on Jasper's face, after a few minutes of this game Jasper stopped and placed Teddy in the high-chair, and strapped him in before giving Teddy his food. The child giggled and grabbed his spoon out of Jasper's hand and started to feed himself though Artemis noticed most of it ended up decorating his face and clothes instead of making it inside his mouth.  
  
"Would you like me to do the spell now while the sun is still out?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Sure why don't I go first babe," Jasper said stepping out from behind her as he had immediately wrapped her back in his embrace after making sure Teddy was alright. Artemis nodded and pulled out her wand. At the questioning looks from the Cullens she explained.  
  
"I can do Wandless magic but this spell requires a wand to do it." Artemis pointed her wand at Jasper and started muttering a string of Latin and waving her wand in very complex movements before a bright light shot out of her wand and surrounded Jasper, after a minute the light vanished. "All done Jazz, if you stand in the sun then I can see if it worked," Artemis said biting her lip; Jasper smiled reassuringly at her and kissed her forehead before taking a step into the sun.  
  
The rest of the Cullen's gasped as they saw the sparkle that was usually present never appeared as he stood in the sun. Jasper thanked Artemis and kissed her sweetly on the lips, reluctantly pulling away after a few seconds with an un-needed sigh.  
  
"Me next!" Emmett said excitedly as he raced over to Artemis acting like an overactive child with Rosalie hissing at him to grow up. Artemis shook her head laughing at him before composing herself and repeating the spell. A few minutes later all of the Cullen's had had the spell put on them so they no longer sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
After they enjoyed standing in the sun for a few minutes Carlisle proposed that they all go inside and share their stories so Artemis could eat as she was looking a bit tired after performing the powerful glamour over all of them.  
  
Once seated and food was placed in front of Artemis Carlisle decided it would be best if he started the telling of their changes.  
  
"I was born in London, England in 1640 to an Anglican Pastor. My father was one of the leaders in the witch hunts. He made it his life's work to hunt down those he accused of being witches, werewolves, and vampires and killing them for their sins. As he grew older he relied on me to take over the raids. I have never been able to stomach needless killings so I searched to further than the weak accusations people tended to toss at each other. I had located a true coven of vampires living in the sewers and led a raid against them one night when I was 23. In the chaos I was bitten and left in the street. I knew what my father would do to me so I hid for the three day transformation in a potato cellar. When I emerged I was repulsed by what I had become. It wasn't until I was driven to attacking a herd of deer out of my desperation from denying myself the blood that I needed that I learned there was an alternative to taking human life. Once I was certain of my control I began to study medicine being a doctor is what brought me to Edward and changing him."  
  
"Carlisle found me dying from Spanish Influenza in 1918, in Chicago Illinois," Edward said picking up where Carlisle ended. "I was seventeen at the time and my father had passed away in the first wave of the sickness and it wasn't long before my mother and I fell ill as well. Carlisle had often thought about changing someone so he could have a companion but his respect for life stopped him. My mother begged him before she passed to save me. He took me from the hospital to his home and changed me. The next few years it was just the two of us."  
  
"I came next in 1921," Esme said smiling as she reached out to hold Carlisle's hand. "Funny enough I met Carlisle when I was sixteen and had fallen out of a tree breaking my leg. He moved out of town not long after that but I always remembered him. I never was quite happy with the life my parents set for me. At twenty two I was married to an abusive man, my parents knew but urged me to keep his actions quiet. I fell pregnant and knew I had to run away to keep myself and my child safe. I posed as a war widow in Ashland and became a school teacher. My son was born and died two days later. I attempted suicide and was taken to the local hospital presumed dead. That is where Carlisle found me and recognized me. Realizing I was just barely alive he changed me."  
  
"She accepted the change easily," Carlisle said kissing his wife's hand. "She has so much resilience and love in her it didn't take long for me to fall for her and ask her to marry me."  
  
"Because he was so in love he wanted Edward to have that bond with someone and that was is where I come in," Rosalie sniffed. "I lived in Rochester, New York and my life was perfect. It was 1933; I had turned eighteen and was engaged to Royce King II. I was beautiful and so close to having everything I wanted. Royce spoiled me, constantly lavishing me with gifts and flowers. One night I was visiting my best friend Vera who had the cutest little baby boy. It was dark out and I should have called my father or allowed Vera's husband to escort me home but it was a short walk and I didn't think anything could go wrong. I stumbled across Royce and his friends. They had been drinking, heavily. His friends encouraged him that it would be fun to share me, convincing him that he could not keep such a beauty to himself… When they finished I was left for dead, bleeding in the street. Carlisle found me and brought me to his home, changing me in hopes that I could be to Edward what Esme is to him."  
  
"You can see that ended up not being the case," Carlisle said with amusement.  
  
"No I got the girl and it only took fighting a bear," Emmett said joyfully. "I was changed two years after Rose in 1935 when I was twenty years old. I don't remember much about my life or what led to fighting –"  
  
"Being mauled," Rosalie interjected.  
  
"Fighting, I fought it," Emmett pouted.  
  
"Of course you did dear," Rosalie said rolling her eyes at her husband's antics.  
  
"Anyway, I was fighting a bear and my love came to me. I was bleeding and I just remember this gorgeous angel above me. I thought she was taking me to God as she carried me to Carlisle," Emmett said chuckling. "When the changed finished I counted myself lucky that I was blessed to get to live out my existence alongside my angel."  
  
"It wasn't much longer until Jasper and I joined though we weren't turned by Carlisle," Alice spoke up. "I am not sure who changed me or why but I do know that I was living in an asylum having been placed there by my family. I woke up alone but it didn't take long for my visions to begin. I used them to help me find where I needed to be. It was how I knew to find Jasper in a diner one night when we both wanted to get out of the rain. I knew that if we worked together we would find the Cullens where my mate was waiting for me and eventually he would be led to his."  
  
"That was a big turning point for me," Jasper said. "I was turned while I was serving as a Major in the Confederate army in Texas. The woman's name was Maria and she led me to believe she loved me. She played me almost like a puppet. I was her second in command in her army of vampires. In the South it was common for there to be wars over territory and small armies of vampires fought for them. Maria used newborns because that was when a vampire is at its strongest. I trained them, fought with them and I had to end them when their year was up. I left and wandered not really knowing what was next for me when I stumbled into Alice after taking cover in the diner to avoid the rainfall. Finding the Cullens has led me to finding a family something I never thought possible amongst vampires and of course it led me to you."  
  
Jasper leaned in and kissed Artemis before resting his head against hers. "Love you," Jasper whispered against Artemis' forehead.  
"I love you too," Artemis said kissing Jasper's lips softly again before pulling back, she turned to look at the rest of the Cullens looking at them and she saw Emmett wink at them making her blush bright red and for Jasper to glare at him, causing Emmett to release his booming laughter. "Thank you all for telling me how you were turned and thank you for inviting me over," Artemis said trying to will her blush away.  
  
"You're welcome over any time Artemis dear, and maybe next time we could meet your family and all have lunch together and get to know everyone better," Esme asked smiling at Artemis. Artemis nodded standing up to take Teddy out of the high-chair as he was rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"I would like that." Artemis said as she sat back down next to Jasper who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. "Maybe this time it could be round my house. I'm sure dad won't mind he'll probably use it as an excuse to interrogate Jazz." Artemis said cheekily.  
  
"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed in mock indignation causing the rest of the younger Cullen's to laugh and for Esme and Carlisle to smile as they had never seen Jasper so free. They liked that Artemis brought this side of Jasper out. "You cheeky little madam," Jasper said tickling her sides gently as he was mindful of their son in her lap and their daughter in her stomach.  
  
"J-Jazz s-stop it," Artemis gasped trying to get away from his fingers without falling off of the chair. Jasper stopped tickling her and gently pulled her back into his arms so she could calm down, once she had calmed down she looked up at Jasper and mock-glared at him. "That was not fair you know I'm ticklish and anyway you know it's true about my dad and Arthur. Dad even said before I met you that I couldn't have a boyfriend until I was fifty and he didn't care if it was my mate or not. He said and I quote, 'I don't want any boys near my little princess especially after Ron as boys are nasty and only want one thing' he was protective before but now it is over-protective. He and Arthur must like you otherwise they would have laid into you more when you first came round. But I know they won't do anything to you. Dad had even told me before you picked me up today that you had won him over by how much you care for me, Teddy and Cassie." Artemis smiled.  
  
"And your dad is a hundred percent correct babe." Jasper said. "I will protect the three of you with my life I promise." He said kissing her chastely on the lips.  
  
"Mummy cwan you read me a story please." Teddy said rubbing his eyes and yawning as he snuggled into Artemis' chest.  
  
"When we get home Teddy, alright?" Artemis replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to take you and Mummy home so you can go to bed," Jasper said helping Artemis stand up before standing and taking Teddy into his arms as the three of them walked out of the house saying goodbye to the Cullens once more before climbing into Jasper's car and heading off towards Artemis' house.  
"Babe…" Jasper said looking towards Artemis, "when you say that someone else can claim you is there a way around that?"  
  
"We could start the courting process. All we need is a member of the council and we can complete the first bond," Artemis replied.  
  
"What does courting entail?"  
  
"It's just a period of five weeks that allows us time to complete the bond without anyone being able to challenge you for the right to be my mate. When we have sex and… climax, we will both be marked through magic. My mark will have to be sealed through a drop of your venom. But once we do that no one could challenge our bond."  
  
"How would you feel if I told you I thought we should start the process right away?" Jasper asked looking over at her as he continued to drive.  
  
"You would want to do that now? But I'm…"  
  
"Beautiful and I want to be with you completely. You are my mate and I love you," Jasper told her cutting her off as he reached out with his right hand to squeeze hers.  
  
"I love you too," Artemis said blushing. "If you're really okay with doing it now, I will talk to dad when we get home and I can fire call my aunt and see when she can get here to observe the first bond." Jasper nodded his head and kissed the hand he was holding before looking in the mirror and seeing that Teddy was fast asleep, he smiled as he rubbed his thumb over Artemis' knuckles he couldn't wait until his family was complete and that the threat of other veela dominants were gone, though he would give up blood completely if it meant he could keep his precious Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	12. Chapter Twelve, A New Courtship

**Chapter Twelve, A New Courtship**  
  
Sirius sighed and shook his head as he saw Artemis walking down the stairs carrying Teddy. "Pup, what are you doing? You know you're not allowed to carry Teddy down the stairs or at all really now that you'll be six months pregnant in a few days."  
  
Artemis looked down at her dad as he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry dad everyone is downstairs and I didn't want to be a bother," Artemis said sheepishly. Sirius sighed and walked up the stairs to meet her.  
  
"You know you're never a bother pup. Not to me, not to anyone in this house, next time send a Patronus to one of us when you want to come downstairs so we can help you, we're just looking out for you we don't want you losing your balance and falling down the stairs," Sirius said as he took Teddy from her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I know dad. I'm sorry I'll ask next time I promise, I guess I just have some things still ingrained into me from my childhood, but I'll ask next time I promise," Artemis swore.  
  
"I know you will. Now come on let's get you, Cassie and this little monster some food before you go to school. Oh and before I forget, Apolline got back to me when you went to bed last night, she spent most of yesterday in a meeting with the Veela Council and they said that Apolline can come over and observe your first bond with Jasper she'll be arriving later this afternoon and staying in one of the spare rooms," Sirius said hugging his daughter.  
  
"Thanks dad," Artemis smiled as she hugged her dad the best she could with her large stomach getting in the way.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said seeing the look on Artemis' face when she couldn't hug him properly. Sirius adjusted his hold on Teddy and gently lifted Artemis' chin up so she looked him directly in the eye. "None of that okay. You are my precious little girl and I will not have you putting yourself down like that okay. And I know you love little Cassie as much as you love Teddy, I see it on your face every time she moves and I am so proud of you as is Arthur and Andy as you had every right to not want this baby considering the circumstances in which she was conceived but you love her unconditionally, and for that I am so proud of you. So I don't want you to say or even to think about you being fat because you're not your just carrying my little granddaughter and your body is stretching to make it more comfortable for her so no more of you thinking like that alright?" Sirius said wiping the tears that had run down his daughter's face.  
  
"Alright dad, I love you." Artemis smiled; Sirius placed a loving kiss on her forehead and returned her sentiments before they carried on with their journey down the stairs.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
As Artemis was switching off the engine; she felt a presence beside her door of the car and smiled knowing immediately it was Jasper. Unbuckling her seat belt and straightening out her dark blue hooded jumper (well Jasper's jumper.) She turned and looked out of the front passenger seat window and saw Fred and George already selling their joke products which they had modified to be suitable for Muggles and were being helped by Draco who liked the twins' products when they weren't used on him. Smiling softly and shaking her head Artemis turned back to Jasper to see he already had the door open for her and was holding her satchel.  
  
"Hello babe. How are you both?" Jasper said smiling and holding out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Hi Jazz. We're both fine, though Cassie is happy to hear her dad's voice," Artemis said rubbing her stomach and smiling softly as Jasper immediately crouched down beside the car and placed his hand on top of hers smiling when he felt the gentle kicks of their baby. Jasper smiled up at Artemis from where he was crouched down in front of her.  
  
"I see you are wearing my sweater," he smirked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean by your sweater this is my jumper," Artemis said innocently as she emphasized his use of his American term. She lifted her arms up and shook them, so the cuffs of the jumper where resting on her wrists. "See its mine." she said cheekily. Jasper just laughed and shook his head as he stood up; drawing the attention to them from everyone in the parking lot as though they had never heard him laugh.  
  
Once Artemis was out of the car and had locked it, Jasper placed the keys back into her bag and pulled her into his arms kissing her sweetly, though the kiss didn't stay sweet for long and started to grow more passionate with Artemis running her hands through Jasper's hair making it stand up on end, as Jasper ran his hands up and down her sides. One hand lifting up the side of the jumper as the bottom of it reached her thighs even with her baby bump and started playing with the hem of her t-shirt under her (his) jumper.  
  
A few minutes later, though it seemed like forever to them, they pulled back as the need for air for Artemis became too much. Artemis rested her head against Jasper's as she regained her ability to breathe, while Jasper rubbed her back in soothing circles. Once Artemis had caught her breath she kissed Jasper chastely on the lips.  
  
"What are Fred, George and Draco doing?" Jasper asked with a confused frown on his face. Artemis kissed his lips making Jasper relax somewhat.  
  
"They're selling Fred and George's joke products; they brought a shop in Seattle when we were on our date. They're opening a Joke shop here as Lee Jordan the friend I told you about is managing the shops for them in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Anyway they've edited their joke products so it is safe to use on Muggles. They got the approval from the American Minister who put an advertisement in the Wizarding paper about their shop in Seattle, the magical part is going to be in the back of the shop with a charm on the door that allows only those with a magical core to enter including Emmett as Fred, George and I have edited the magical products in order for them to work on vampires although I didn't do much so don't worry." Artemis said seeing Jasper about to argue.  
"That is going to be a disaster if Emmett gets near those products and by the look on his face he has every intention of getting them and using them. He better not use them on you," Jasper growled and glared at Emmett who raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"My aunt got back to dad last night after I went to bed," Artemis said which immediately directed his attention away from Emmett.  
  
"Really? What did she say?" Jasper asked excitedly. He hoped she would be coming soon so they can start the courting process so they can be a proper family.  
"You know she spent the whole day yesterday with the Veela council," Artemis said deciding to draw out answering Jasper to play with him.  
  
"Babe," Jasper said with a mock-glare at her making her giggle as she could see he was really nervous which was something for Jasper as he usually didn't show that much emotion where the other students could see them even if the emotion was directed at her. "Stop teasing me and please tell me what she said."  
  
"Okay Jazz," Artemis said holding up her hands and giggling. "Dad said Aunt Apolline is arriving this afternoon and will be staying with us in one of the guest bedrooms, she wants to meet you," Artemis said. "Not only because you're my mate and it's the rules of the council that the observer has to meet the veela's mate but she wants to see the man who's joining our family."  
  
Jasper nodded and kissed her head as he held her close and they just stood in each other's embrace thinking about what was to come in the coming months. "When does your aunt want to meet me?" Jasper asked. Artemis lifted her head up off of Jasper's chest to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Dad didn't say. But you can come round today if you want."  
  
"I would like that," Jasper replied. Just then the bell rang and Draco came over to them as he had a class with Artemis.  
  
"Come on Art let's get to class, the quicker the day will end and the quicker we can all go back to your house," Draco said with a slight look of disgust on his face. Artemis giggled knowing Draco didn't like coming to Muggle School, she giggled even more when Draco glared at her and turned back to Jasper. She cried out in pain and bent over her hand flying to the side of her stomach.  
  
"ARTEMIS!" Draco and Jasper shouted drawing the attention to them from the people who were left in the car park. Fred and George who were on the other side of the car park heard the shout and spun away from Mike and ran over to Artemis ignoring Mike's shouting.  
  
"Artemis are you okay?" Fred and George asked worriedly as they reached them. Jasper wrapped his arms around Artemis and gently eased her to stand up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Artemis nodded as she stood up properly and rested her head against Jasper's chest rubbing her side.  
  
"I'm fine Cassie just kicked my kidneys is all," She smiled at them to show she was alright.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Jasper asked concerned forgetting that he could feel her emotions.  
  
"I'm fine I promise and so is Cassie she just kicked me in the kidneys is all, it hurt and took me by surprise but I'm fine," Artemis answered pecking Jasper on the lips. "I think it's because her daddy wasn't paying attention to her and she got jealous." Artemis laughed but turned serious soon after. "I'm sorry for worrying all of you." she said worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth.  
Draco shook his head at her and pulled her into a hug. "There is no need to be sorry Art we worry about you because we care about you. Come on we better get to class otherwise we're going to get into trouble even if your six months pregnant in four days." Artemis agreed and hugged Fred and George and kissed their cheeks in turn as they held her just as tightly before leaving for their class, leaving her with Jasper and Draco.  
  
"Bye Jazz I'll see you at lunch," Artemis said kissing his lips chastely and pulling away reluctantly from his soothing hand rubbing her stomach effectively calming the kicks from their daughter.  
  
"Stay safe babe I'll see you later," Jasper agreed reluctantly pulling his hand away, with that they went their separate ways Jasper to Study Hall and Artemis and Draco to Student Government.  
  
The day seemed to drag on for both Artemis and Jasper as they were both desperate to get back home and see her aunt. They also wanted to get back together as the day wore on especially with the way Cassie was kicking Artemis, but they would get to spend the rest of the afternoon together as they had their last lesson together after lunch.  
  
Finally the bell rang and Artemis smiled in relief as she and Alice walked towards the lunch hall, talking about buying things for Cassie and Alice talking about buying a lace trimmed nightie for when she and Jasper decided to mate. The rest of the Cullen's had heard her telling Jasper that morning about her aunt coming to visit and Alice promised that Jasper would love the nightie especially if Artemis got it in black with emerald green and silver trimming. Artemis finally agreed to go shopping with Alice if she and Jasper weren’t planning on doing anything later. Alice was hesitant at first until Artemis explained that they would most likely start the courting process later that afternoon as her aunt was at her house waiting for her. Which only made Alice more excited if that were possible.  
  
As they entered the lunch hall and saw that they were the first of their family to arrive they walked over and sat at their usual table taking out their packed lunch and talking about anything and everything. Artemis jumped when she felt someone kiss her cheek and looked up to see a smirking Jasper, Artemis glared at him which just caused Jasper to laugh as he sat down next to her, he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist his hand resting on the swell of her stomach as he pulled her closer to himself.  
  
"Jasper don't do that you startled me," Artemis chastised. Jasper kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach which he knew would calm her, smirking when her emotions proved him right. "Git," Artemis growled as she gently slapped his chest but there was no heat to her words. They both turned around when they heard the familiar booming laughter of Emmett and the two mischievous laughs from the twins, and saw that everyone had joined them at the table. Artemis saw Draco openly smirking at her from in between Emmett and Fred.  
  
"Something you find amusing Dray?" Artemis hiding her giggles by biting her lip, she saw that Fred, George and Draco were also hiding their laughter at the looks the Cullen's were giving them.  
  
"Yes actually," Draco stated snidely with his 'Pureblood I'm better than you' look on his face. That did it for Artemis she burst out laughing which made Fred, George and Draco burst out laughing as well which just confused the Cullen's even more.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Edward asked rudely causing Jasper to snarl quietly so those only at the table would be able to hear him. Jasper glared at Edward his eyes starting to turn black.  
  
"Edward!" Rosalie said sharply. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you insist on being rude to Artemis even though she has done nothing to this family except make Jasper happy and if you lay one hand or fang on her you will have to deal with me as well as Jazz as she is mine, Emmett and Alice's friend you are the only one in this family who doesn't like her or her family," Rosalie snarled.  
  
"I don't trust her," Edward said ignoring Jasper's increased growls.  
  
"Jazz," Artemis said imploringly placing her hand on his thigh hoping to calm him. "Do you want to go sit outside?" Artemis asked him though she was glaring holes into Edward as were Fred, George and Draco. Jasper nodded resting his head gently on Artemis' shoulder breathing in her scent that always calmed him. Once he was calm and his eyes had gone back to their honey-Amber colour Jasper stood up and held his hand out to Artemis to help her up.  
  
Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist as he faced Edward and growled out, "If you cannot speak to my mate or about her family with the respect they deserve you will have a fight on your hands Edward Anthony Cullen and you can be the one to tell Carlisle and Esme why I will no longer be calling their home 'home' and why I will no longer staying there," with that Jasper and Artemis left the lunch hall to sit outside away from everyone.  
  
"Well done Edward I hope you're happy with yourself," Emmett surprisingly snapped before he and Rosalie left with Draco and the twins to sit outside though they sat away from Jasper and Artemis to give them some time alone.  
  
 **Jasper's P.O.V.:**  
  
I helped Artemis sit on one of the far benches outside so we could have some privacy. Sitting next to her I couldn't believe that hopefully by this afternoon we would be starting the courting process, I smiled as Artemis laid her head on my chest yawning cutely as she snuggled into my side. "Tied babe?" I asked as I rubbed her stomach smiling softly as Artemis rested her head more comfortably on my chest and getting a little kick from Cassie.  
“Hmmm, I didn’t sleep that well last night I’ve started getting back pains.” Artemis said wincing a little bit as the pain in her back heightened.  
"Are you in pain babe?" I asked frowning softly as I rubbed her back; I startled when Artemis moaned softly and leaned into my touch. "Is that where the pain is?" I asked frowning that Artemis was in pain and I didn't even realise. Artemis nodded her head and sighed contently as she rested her head back on my chest. "Is it better now?" I asked concerned.  
"Yes thank you Jazz. It's nothing to worry about Andy just said Cassie is just laying on my spine there's nothing we can do about it, it's just Cassie just finding a comfortable place for her even if it isn't comfortable to me." Artemis smiled softly as she placed her hand over mine and interlinked our fingers I smiled and placed butterfly kisses along her throat and neck causing her to moan softly. "Jazz stop, the bell will be going soon and I was wondering if you were going to come with me to my house, Fred, George and Draco can sit in the back." Artemis said sticking her tongue out at them who I now realised were sitting not that far from us with Rosalie and Emmett but far enough away that we could have some privacy. I laughed when Fred and George stuck their tongue out back at her but Draco looked at Artemis haughtily making her giggle. "Artemis I would love to come with you." I told her she smiled and kissed me softly on the lips wrapping her arms around my neck I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to me and swiping my tongue over her lip asking for entrance as my hands roamed over her clothed sides and stomach.  
  
Before I could take the kiss any further the bell went signalling the end of lunch. I sighed as I parted with Artemis and helped her to stand up after she sorted out my jumper and I flattened my hair which was standing on end after Artemis had raked her hands through it. I'm so glad that I have this lesson with her otherwise I would be going mad right about now, but as it was I couldn't stop smirking as I wrapped my arm tighter around Artemis' waist my hand resting on her stomach as I looked at her neck covered in the hickies I just left. "What are you smirking at Jazz?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow at me I chuckled and pecked her on the lips. "Nothing babe, just the fact that I have you all to myself and hopefully if your aunt approves we'll be able to start the courting this evening." I said smugly a smirk falling upon my lips. Artemis smiled happily and reached up on her toes to peck my lips before pulling away quickly I purred at her making her giggle. "None of that Jazz." Artemis tapped my lips with her delicate finger. "I would have thought that the quicker we get to lesson the quicker we can get out of here and go to my house." Artemis said smirking, but it just looked cute on her, to me anyway. Emmett said it looked scary but I didn't think so, but I wasn't going to tell Artemis that I did value my life. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Newton and the other boys who I knew lusted after MY Artemis was glaring at me. I smiled smugly at them before leading Artemis into the classroom she was right the quicker we get to class the quicker we could leave.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Jasper and Artemis were walking hand in hand towards the car park. “Jazz are you okay?” Artemis asked as he had been quiet ever since she had gone to the toilet after their last lesson together. Jasper smiled at her, but Artemis could tell that it was strained. “And don’t lie to me, I can tell you know.” Artemis snapped hurt that Jasper would even think about lying to her. Jasper stopped and pulled Artemis closer to him and kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach. “I’m sorry love for even thinking of lying to you. It won’t happen again I promise it’s just Edward and Newton and his idiotic friends getting to me, I hate that I feel so helpless that I can’t defend you when Swann and Stanley as well as Newton talk about you like your some kind of slut. And Edward has no right to treat you the way he does.” Jasper growled his eyes darkening.  
  
“Jazz calm down okay? You don’t need to protect me from what people say they are just immature and need to learn to grow up and stop spreading gossip like primary school children and I’m sure Edward will come around soon and if he doesn’t then it’s his loss.” Artemis said firmly, but her eyes and face showed nothing but love for the man in front of her. “Come on we better not keep my aunt waiting and I know of a little boy who wants to see his daddy.” Artemis smiled and kissed Jasper on the lips.  
“Thank you babe. I’m calm now.” Jasper said resting his forehead against Artemis’ as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. “Your right I shouldn’t let them get to me. I was wondering if your dad would mind if I moved in with you.” Jasper asked. Artemis was silent for a moment as she thought it over before smiling up at Jasper.  
  
“I don’t think he would mind if you had your own room, there’s one down the hall from mine and it would make it easier for the courting and you would be closer so you wouldn’t worry as much.” Artemis said cheekily and laughed at Jasper’s offended look which didn’t work as his lips were twitching. Jasper shook his head at her cheekiness, and rubbed her stomach trying to calm their daughter down to stop her constant kicking even though he secretly wished that Cassie would always kick but not to hurt Artemis but just so he knew that she was still alright. He looked up over Artemis when he heard Fred, George and Draco arguing. “What are they arguing about?” Jasper asked. Artemis turned around, stifling a yawn behind her hand which Jasper saw and immediately supported Artemis more.  
“Oh. They’re probably arguing about whose sitting in the front I haven’t had the chance to tell them that you’re coming with us.” Artemis said covering another yawn behind her hand. Jasper nodded absently as he frowned at her noticing how tired she looked. “I’m fine Jazz just tired.” Artemis assured.  
  
“Do you want me to drive us to your home so you can rest?” Jasper asked in his southern accent. Artemis smiled at him in thanks before leading him over to her car where Rosalie and Emmett were. She looked around the car park and noticed that Edward’s car wasn’t there and shrugged her shoulders she didn’t really care about the childish mind reader at the moment. “Hey guys.” She said once she and Jasper reached them.  
“Hey Arte.” Emmett smiled pulling her into a hug causing Rosalie to slap him. “What?” Emmett asked confused.  
“Emmett you just can’t pull Artemis into a hug your stronger than the rest of us you could hurt her and little Cassie.” Rosalie chastised.  
“Rosalie its fine honest, me and Cassie are fine Hagrid hugs much tighter than Emmett does.” Artemis calmed the enraged vampire which helped when Fred and George nodded in agreement.  
“Oh alright if you’re sure Arte. But just be careful Emmett.” Rosalie snapped causing everyone to roll their eyes at her. “Anyway Artemis, Alice said me and her are taking you shopping for some new clothes for when you bonded.” Rosalie said empathising on clothes making Artemis’ face burn and her hair to get pink tints to it.  
  
“What is this about babe?” Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow making Artemis’ all ready red face turn an even brighter red. Artemis glared at Rosalie before turning back to Jasper. “It’s nothing, it was meant to be a surprise but Rosalie ruined it now.” Artemis huffed.  
“I didn’t ruin anything Arte I was just getting Jasper wondering what the clothes are it’s still a surprise I promise.” Rosalie assured, Artemis looked hesitant for a few more seconds before nodding her head. “Okay.” She relented before turning to Fred, George and Draco ignoring the questioning look on Jasper’s face and Emmett’s booming laughter.  
“Let me guess you three were arguing about who was going to sit in the front seat?” Artemis asked she sighed and unconsciously lent back against Jasper who had wrapped his arms around her waist. When the three nodded she smirked at them, “Well none of you will be sitting in the front as Apolline is here so the courting process will start tonight probably or in the morning and she wants to see Jasper so he’s coming with us and will be driving as I’m too tired.” Artemis said as a yawn split her face. The three of them instantly became worried as they looked at Artemis and saw how tired she actually was and cursed themselves for not noticing it, Sirius was going to kill them.  
  
“Arte have you been having those nightmares again?” Fred asked concerned.  
“What nightmares?” Jasper asked concerned.  
“I sometimes get nightmares about the war, when my parents died and what Ron did to me.” Artemis said softly. “Last night I had a nightmare and Cassie kept me awake the rest of the night and Teddy is getting the last of his teeth. He was missing his daddy as well."  
"Why didn't you tell us Arte?" George asked slightly hurt that she didn't tell them, though he sort of understood.  
"I didn't want to be a bother. And it wasn't that bad last night once I gave Teddy his medicine to soothe his gums he went back to sleep, and Teddy and Cassie distracted me from the nightmare so in the end I was able to go back to sleep." Artemis said shrugging her shoulders. Fred, George and Draco shook their heads at her telling her that she was never a bother, they said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett before all climbing into the car, Jasper driving towards their house with Artemis immediately falling asleep in the front seat.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
"Babe?" Jasper said gently shaking Artemis' shoulder. "Babe we're home." Jasper said. Artemis' eyes fluttered open and she looked at Jasper blearily. "Huh?" Artemis asked as she yawned and stretched her stiff muscles. Jasper chuckled at how cute his mate looked with sleep hazy eyes and kissed her on the lips chastely. "I said we're home babe. Fred, George and Draco have already gone inside." Artemis looked out of the window and saw that they were in her garage, she nodded and climbed out of the car Jasper immediately rushing around to her side of the car to help her. Artemis feeling a bit more awake now led Jasper towards the living room.  
  
When they entered the living room they saw that Lucius, Severus and Apolline were also sitting on the sofas talking to Sirius, Arthur and Andy. Fred, George and Draco were huddled on one of the sofas no doubt talking about pranks and Teddy was in his playpen and was the first to see Artemis and Jasper. "Mummy! Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands and drawing the attention of the others in the room. "Ahh the sleeping beauty awakens." Severus quipped making Artemis blush. "Hello to you too Severus." Artemis said as she turned to pick up Teddy but saw that he was already in Jasper's arms. "Arte next time you have a nightmare and can't sleep I want you to tell me okay? That's what I'm here for." Sirius said giving her a hug and a kiss to her forehead before letting her say her hellos to everyone else as he struck up a conversation with Jasper.  
  
"Bonjour." Artemis said to her aunt as Apolline hugged her and kissed both her cheeks. They started talking rapidly in French about how both were doing and how much they had missed the other and Apolline telling Artemis of the Courts decision with Ron and her bonding before turning to Jasper.  
  
“Bonjour mon nom est Apolline Delacour. La tante d’Artemis vous devez être Jasper. » Apolline stated holding out her hand.  
  
« Bonjour. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Merci de nous commençons le lien Veela. » Jasper said shaking Apolline’s hand.  
  
« Je fais cela pour Artemis Mais je tiens à vous connaitre, savoir qui fait la liaison avec ma nièce. Mais si vous lui faire du mal, il y aura l’enfer à payer. Je ne lui ai pas protéger une fois en ne faisant pas le lien mais je suis maintenant heureux que je ne I’ai pas, mais ne vous avisez pas lui faire de mal. » Apolline said but was interrupted by Artemis.  
  
“Auntie!” Artemis exclaimed looking at her aunt in shock.  
“Now Artemis,” Apolline started returning to English. “I had to make sure that Jasper is suitable for you not like Ron. No offense Arthur.” Apolline apologised.  
“None taken Apolline. He is not my son anymore he lost that privilege when he drugged and raped Artemis. And Artemis you knew Apolline would do this she is worried about you like we all are even Lucius and Severus have interrogated Jasper when you weren’t around and we all approve of him.” Arthur stated and smiled at Jasper when he noticed that Jasper’s posture relaxed when he said that.  
“Now Artemis, I can tell you now that I am very impressed with your mate with what everyone has told me and I was indeed impressed that he knew how to speak French that will indeed get the council on his side, I saw the memories of Fred, George and Draco for when you’re at school and your dad, Arthur, Andy, Lucius and Severus for when they spoke to him and when he was here and how he interacted with you and Teddy and I’m glad to say I approve.” Apolline smiled at Artemis as she skipped over to Jasper and took Teddy from him and sat on his lap and kissed his lips only to separate when Sirius cleared his throat warningly.  
  
“Now Jasper I must ask as I am curious does all of your family know how to speak French or is it just you?” Apolline asked.  
“No they do not. They didn’t want to learn it, but I found it interesting and wanted to learn it and I am glad I did.” Jasper said as he kissed Artemis on the lips.  
  
“Je vous aime ma princesse. Et je vais Toujours vous protéger, Teddy et Cassie notre petite princesse.” Jasper whispered in her ear.  
  
Artemis giggled and pecked Jasper on the lips. “Je sais. Je t’aime aussi.”  
  
“Oh I think I’m going to be sick.” Severus complained making Artemis giggle.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Here is what the French means, the English has this * at the beginning and the end and what the sentence means in English is under the French.  
  
“Bonjour mon nom est Apolline Delacour. La tante d’Artemis vous devez être Jasper. »  
  
*“Hello my name is Apolline Delacour. Artemis’ aunt you must be Jasper.”*  
  
« Bonjour. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Merci de nous commençons le lien Veela. »  
  
*“Hello. It’s a pleasure to meet you thank you for letting us start the veela bond."*  
  
“Je fais cela pour Artemis. Mais je tiens à vous connaitre, savoir qui fait la liaison avec ma nièce. Mais si vous lui faire du mal, il y aura l’enfer à payer. Je ne lui ai pas proteger une fois en ne faisant pas le lien mais je suis maintenant heureux que je ne I’ai pas, mais ne vous avisez pas lui faire de mal. »  
  
*“I am doing this for Artemis. But I would like to get to know you, see who is actually bonding with my niece. But if you hurt her there will be hell to pay. I didn't protect her once by not doing the bond but I'm now glad that I didn't but don't you dare hurt her.”*  
  
“Je vous aime ma princesse. Et je vais Toujours vous proteger, Teddy et Cassie notre petite princesse.” Jasper whispered in her ear.  
  
*“I love you my princess. And I will always protect you, Teddy and Cassie our little princess.”*  
  
“Je sais. Je t’aime aussi.” Artemis said.  
  
*“I know. I love you too.”*


	13. Chapter Thirteen, A Face from The Past Returns

Chapter Thirteen, A Face from the past returns.

Jasper smiled as he heard Teddy babbling away to Artemis on the floor above asking where he was. It had been two weeks since he moved in with Artemis and also three weeks since he had started the courting process. As Jasper showered and dressed into black jeans with a light blue t-shirt he thought back on what had happened the last few weeks.

A few days after their courting Artemis had turned six months pregnant and little Cassie had become more active making them all smile, causing Artemis's stomach to grow bigger as Cassie grew. Jasper smiled as he thought about the amount of times he had been caught just sitting next to Artemis with his hands on her stomach feeling his little girl kick. Though Jasper frowned in past anger as he thought of the number of times that Dumbledore had been seen in Forks. As Jasper dressed he took a deep breath to calm himself before he went upstairs to see his mate and son. 

Once Jasper reached Artemis's door he knocked on it in warning before opening the door after Artemis had said 'come in'. "Daddy." Teddy cried from where he was sitting next to Artemis on the bed, chuckling Jasper walked over and sat on the bed so Teddy was in between him and Artemis. "Hello Teddy." Jasper said kissing the toddlers forehead causing the little boy to start giggling. "Hello babe." Jasper greeted his mate as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips. 

"Hello Jazz." Artemis smiled after they had pulled back pecking his lips once more, she started laughing as Jasper moved over towards her so he was directly above her. Smirking Jasper kissed her passionately while making sure that he didn't lay on her, supporting his weight on his arms that were on either side of her body. 

When Jasper pulled back Artemis was left with bruised lips and was panting slightly, satisfied Jasper moved down her body until he reached her stomach and rubbed her stomach smiling when he felt Cassie kick against his hand he leant forwards and kissed her stomach getting another kick from Cassie and a laugh from Artemis. Jasper smiled as this had become their ritual every morning and every evening before moving off of Artemis so he was settled in his original place on the bed.

"Did you sleep well babe?" Jasper asked worriedly as he took notice of the bags under her eyes. He wished that he hadn't gone hunting last night so he could have helped her.  
"Don't you dare feel guilty Jazz you needed to go hunting. It's just getting uncomfortable to sleep on my back now." Artemis admitted truthfully.

"I know I needed to hunt I just don't like that I can't help you and that you're so uncomfortable." Jasper sighed. The frown was wiped off his face when Artemis took his hand kissed his cheek and when Teddy crawled into his lap, snuggling into his chest.  
"Jazz it's to be expected that I'm starting to feel a bit uncomfortable I'm at the half way mark and Cassie is becoming more active which is a good thing it means she's developing nicely. I'm just glad I'm not throwing up anymore." Artemis smiled kissing Jasper on the lips.

They pulled back after a few minutes when they heard Teddy giggling and clapping his hands as he looked at them. Artemis smiled and shook her head pressing a kiss to Teddy's pink lips making him screech loudly and clap his hands. "Mummy." Teddy reached his arms up to Artemis who held her arms out for Teddy. "Come on then little man." she said smiling as he giggled as he crawled the short space over to her. 

Grabbing Teddy under his little arms Artemis settled the toddler on her hip before making her way down the stairs and to the kitchen so they could get some breakfast, Jasper hovering behind her in case she fell. His protective instincts had been in overdrive since they had started the first stages of the bonding process which he had been told was a normal occurrence especially as his mate was pregnant.

"Hello Andy, Apolline." Artemis greeted as she and Jasper entered the kitchen. "Where's Dad, Arthur, Fred and George?" she asked as she strapped Teddy into his highchair.   
"Your father and Arthur have gone to work and Fred and George are down in the basement creating more products for their shop." Andy replied as she made Artemis and Teddy their breakfast. "Jasper would you like anything?" she asked turning to Jasper who was hovering behind Artemis. 

"No thank you ma'am." Jasper answered politely as he turned around to face Andy, his accent more pronounced then it usually was as Artemis had told him last night before he went hunting not to hide his accent.  
"There is no need to call me ma'am Jasper Andy will do just fine." she smiled at him as she re-seated herself at the table as Dobby had claimed making the breakfast.  
"Have you got any plans for today?" Apolline asked Jasper and Artemis as Andy fed Teddy his breakfast, which he kept refusing as he had started only wanting Artemis or Jasper to feed him his meals. "Teddy!" Jasper said firmly causing Teddy to stop squirming and hold his hands out for Jasper. "Daddy." the little boy cried opening and closing his hands as he waited for Jasper to pick him up. 

"No Teddy you will sit still and eat your breakfast like a good boy for your grandmother and then mummy and I will give you a hug." Jasper said slowly but firmly. A pout made its way onto little Teddy's face as he took in his daddy features. Recognising the strict tone of voice he admitted defeat by allowing his grandma to feed him. Jasper smiled slightly and kissed Artemis on her temple as she answered her aunt’s question. "Well I was thinking of going out into town with Jasper and Teddy to get him some new clothes and toys and some things for the baby. We have all the main things like a basinet, bottles, changing mat and table and a bath, we just need to get some more clothes and blankets." 

"That's good make sure you wrap up warm Artemis as it is chilly out and we don't need you getting sick. Don't buy any clothes over the age of six months as Andy and I were going to buy little Cassie some clothes." Apolline smiled.

"Apolline you may need to talk to my mother Esme as she was also planning on getting some clothes for Cassie." Jasper said as he got up and started looking in the drawer for a pen and paper, which Artemis had told him a few weeks ago were kept in. "Here's her mobile number." Jasper said sliding the piece of paper across the table. "Thank you Jasper I'll get in contact with her." Apolline stated with a smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: Seattle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is there anything else that we need babe we've got a variety of baby clothes from newborn to six months, nappies, blankets, rompers as well as clothes, toys and books for Teddy and some toys for Cassie when she's older. Is there anything else we need to get?" Jasper asked wondering if he had missed anything. Artemis smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek as he walked next to her carrying all the bags as she pushed Teddy in the buggy, which was currently amusing himself with one of the books they had brought for him.

"We just need to get baby bubble bath, talcum powder and I want to get some nighties as I don't feel comfortable wearing pyjamas anymore." Artemis told Jasper who pulled her to his side and kissed her on the lips sweetly and rubbed her stomach. "You know babe you can always borrow some of my shirts if you wanted to, you don't even have to ask you can just take them." Jasper said sincerely.

"I know. Thank you Jazz." Artemis smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Jasper smiled as they continued walking through town. "How about we stop for something to eat and continue the rest of the shopping afterwards?" Jasper suggested. "There's this restaurant that Alice told me about it has a play area so Teddy can play while we wait for the food and there are tables near the play area so we'll be able to see him at all times and he'd be able to see us." Artemis smiled and nodded her head as she followed Jasper to the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis followed Jasper as he led the way to a clothes store. She smiled as she thought back to their time at the restaurant. After they had arrived Jasper had acted a proper gentleman pulling out her chair to allow her to sit as their table before setting Teddy down into his highchair. A smile formed on her lips and she quickly shook away her distracting thought apologising as she nearly walked into someone. However just as she moved out of the person’s way her heart skipped as she caught sight of a familiar face. Bright red hair and a freckled face she had dreaded seeing ever since this person had left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who reviewed and left kudos. I have decided to do a sequel but I have decided to do a competition for the title of the sequel so whoever gets their title sugestion picked for the sequel will not only get a dedication they will also get to pick the name, gender and looks of Artemis and Jasper's triplets. 
> 
> Please review!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and favourite my story so I know that you are all liking it or if I need to change some things as this is my first Harry Potter and Twilight cross over


End file.
